Bella Black
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? With Edward as her secret protector? How big is Bella's power? What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament. Edward/Bella, Harry/Luna, Neville/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Having Surgery on Tuesday and I am going to try and write all the chapters again from the previous story called Bella's Secrets. I hope you like this version:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? With Edward as her secret protector? How powerful is Bella? What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I need to change the date the Cullen's leave to fit in with this story. So instead of them leaving on her birthday they left after school finished. When Bella pretended to have her birthday.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

My name is Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black (I know it is a long name but it suits me. And all Pure-Bloods have a long name) and I'm the daughter of Sirius Black convicted murderer and Elyssa Marie Martin who died a year and a half after I was born. She was killed by Death Eaters. I was named after my grandmother Isabella Martin, my mum Elyssa Marie, Malaika after my great grandmother on my mums side, Jaye after Uncle James, France after Uncle Frank Longbottom, Demelza after Aunt Alice Demelza Longbottom, my fathers friends, Rosella after my Aunt Lily Rose Potter, Cedrella because she was another disowned family member who married 'Blood-traitors' the Weasley's, Johnna after Remus John Lupin, Petra after Peter Pettigrew and Kalyana after my Aunt Kalyana, Mum's sister who died in the war. Isla after a relative who Daddy admired because she married for love and was disowned. Andromeda as she is my daddy's favourite cousin who also married for love

Isabella means Queen, Nevaeh means Heaven, Elyssa means vow, Malaika means Angels, Liberty means freedom, Destiny means fate, Astraea means Star, Cedrella is sparkle, Marie means Queen, Rosella means flower, Kalyana means beautiful, lovely, auspicious, Isla means river, Andromeda means princess and star.

My father Sirius was best friends with James and Lily Potter who were my godparents, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom who were my Uncles. Uncle James and Aunt Lily's son Harry was my best friend and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice's son Neville was also my best friend even though we were only 1 and 3. We were insuperable. We spent all of our time together.

When I was three I was kidnapped by Voldemort and held prisoner for a year before I was rescued by Kreacher a house elf that had served my Uncle Regulus loyally for years. Kreacher rescued me from Malfoy Manor and faked my death and took me to an orphanage in Port Angeles in America. He erased all memoires from my mind and left me there so I could be safe.

The orphanage manager named Doc Christine Treasure Wellington named me Isebella Ocean. I liked the name but I knew it wasn't my real name. When I was left on the orphanages door step a letter was left with them it read:

_Dear Caretaker_

_This is my__ niece. I can't take care of her and I am hoping you can find a nice family for her. Please look after her. I also leave in your person a letter to give to her on her a month before her 11th birthday._

_Thank you for taking care of her._

_RASB_

A year later I was adopted my Charlie and Renee Swan they became my parents. They named my Isabella Marie Swan. I love them both very much. Even when they split up 2 years after I joined them. I spent my time between the two. I spent the Autumn, Winter and Spring with Renee and the Summer with Charlie fishing or swimming. One year he taught me how to ride a bike! I was clumsy at first but after a few more goes I got better and I could ride with out assistance. Charlie would also come to Phoenix, Arizona for New Year. Then he would fly back home.

I missed him lots when I was away from him but I always knew I would see him again. We talked on the phone every week and I wrote letters to him. I could tell that he was lonely without me but he had his best friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to hang around with. I met them a couple of times and they have really liked me and I had liked them. Billy had two daughters and a son. His daughters were the same age as me and we got on well. Billy's son Jacob was two years younger then me and I didn't really feel a connection to him. But he had a crush on me. I didn't return. Rachael and Rebecca could do stuff like I could when I was upset or angry. Which I rarely was.

I slowly grow up and became the smartest in my grade. My whole life changed the month before my 11th birthday. I went to answer the door to find a woman in robes looking at me. She told me her name was Professor Samantha Wickem. I invited her in and that was the day I discovered that I was a witch. I didn't believe her at first but then she showed me her magic. She told me I was excepted into the Salem Institute for Witches. She told me about other magical schools including Hogwarts that they really wouldn't take well to me because I was 'Muggle Born'. Here in the US that wasn't a problem some UK citizens immigrated here to get away from all of that. She also told me that Witches and Wizards were immortal. They would stop aging at the age of 25. So we would stay young forever. We wouldn't age unless we wanted too. Even then we would probably live for up to 300 years. How sweet it that?! Professor Wickem said she herself was 147 years old. And she only looked 25. I love magic already!

Three days later she took me to Wizard New York to get my wand and other stuff I'll need for my years at Salem. I asked her how I was meant to pay for all of this and she told me it had all been taken care of. I didn't question her at the time because I was so excited. We got my wand first I had to put my hand over a box of wood. Eight different types of wood glow the wandmaker nodded then but a box a wand cores in front of me. 27 different cores glow the wand maker nods again and makes my wand. When I got my wand it was custom made the wand maker told me it was one of the most powerful wands he had ever made. It had 27 cores he said it was different from other wands because on the outside it was made of Silver wood, Pear wood, Fir, Alder, Rowan, Pine, Black Walnut and Rubywood and on the inside it was made of Unicorn hair, Giant Hair, Centaur Hair, Werewolf Hair, Mermaid Scale, Blue and Gold Magical Snake Scale, Thestral Hair, White Wolf Hair, Chimaera Scale, Kelpie Scale, Runespoor Scale, Fairy Wings, Snidget Feather, Fwooper Feather, Griffin Feather, Storm Eagle feather, Pegasus feather, Phoenix feather (blue and green), Phoenix Feather (Red and gold), Phoenix Feather (Purple and white), Dragon Heartstring, Moon Owl Feather, Sun Owl Feather, Phoenix Owl Feather, Hippogriff Feather, Harpy Feather, Abraxan Feather and Aethonon Feather. So 27 cores all together the wandmaker said that the phoenix feathers made me have a connection to Fire, Earth, Water, Wind. I got a Thestral feather because I am connected to the other world, The Phoenix Owl Feather could mean I have a Phoenix Owl Familiar. And the other animals that I was an animal talker that's what the wandmaker said. I absolutely love that wand. It felt incredibly in my hands. I paid 30 galleons for it. After a few other stores we finally reached a bookshop. I was ecstatic I bought many books wanting to learn as much as possible.

Next we went to a pet shop Samantha told me I was allowed any animal I wanted within reason. She waited outside as I looked around. Soon I came across a beautiful midnight black and silver owl with blue eyes. I immediately took to her. I named her Mystic. Mystic hooted at her new name telling me she loved it. I was happy with her she is a great owl to have. The owner said she was part phoenix, part thestral owl and part moon owl. I also go a Runespoor who was just a baby name Luku, Lijy, and Loki. They were gold and silver. A magical snake that had the same scales as my wand core. She said she had give the scale and I was her bonded. Her name is Sassha. A Magical White Wolf (Miniature) also came up to me bonding with me, I felt the bond with her too. She said her name was Raj. A actual phoenix perched on my shoulder he was black and blue with flecks of gold. I named him Taji. They said they liked me very much. When I bought all five over the owner looked surprised that a young girl wanted a Runespoor. I paid 80 Galleons for them, but it was worth it. They were truly spectacular. I even bought another 10 Galleons of books on how to look after them. The shop keeper said they were all very rare and said I would be a great witch with them on my side.

Soon I was back home and reading my way through all of my books. The next day we had another visitor from the orphanage where I spent a year of my life. He handed me a letter stating it was meant for me. That when I arrived he got a letter stating to give this to me before my 11th birthday. I quickly took the letter to my room to read in privately. I quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I sure by now you know that you are a witch. And I bet in time you'll make a stunning and powerful one. I'm sure you are wondering who I am. I am your Uncle Regulus Arcturus Serpens Black. Your father is Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black my brother and your mother was Elyssa Marie Martin Black. Your full name is Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra __Ocean Demelza __Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black._

_Your father was best friends with James Harold Edward Christopher William Charlus Potter, Lily Rose Evans Potter, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Franklin Aaron John Nathan David Longbottom. James and Lily's son Harry was your best friend so was Frank and Alice's son Neville and the Bones's daughter Susan Bones, even though they were one year old. When you were born we were fighting a war against the evilest wizard and darkest creature alive Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. _

_You were only three years old when you were taken from your father by Voldemort and his death eaters. The dark lord wanted you to be his wife when you grow up. A Dark Lady. At the time I was part of his circle and there was no way I was going to let my niece have that fate. That was when I instructed my house elf Kreacher to take you away and fake your death. I also told him to take away your memories which you should start getting back._

_When news spread of your death your father was crushed with grief. I don't know what happened to him. I have started my quest to bring down Voldemort. I hope to stop him before he can ever get to you or Harry or even Neville._

_There is a prophecy it relates to either Harry or Neville. I really aspect it is to do with Harry. When you are older and I mean it Isabella protect him. Don't do it till you are older then 17. It will be dangerous protecting him from a creature as evil as the Dark Lord._

_I have a feeling one of your Father's close friends gave up your location to the Dark Lord either Peter Pettigrew or someone else he was close too. _

_There is one person you can trust and that is Severus Snape. He is on the side of the light. He is a spy for the light against the dark. You can trust him. I have ways of knowing. I also know that one day Blaise Zabini will be an ally to you. His mother has never been a supporter of the Dark Lord. He is the same age as your god brother and friends._

_Tell your father if you ever meet again that I am deeply sorry for choosing the wrong path. I should have been strong like him and fought against the dark lord. But I wasn't strong enough. Sirius I am sorry. I love you brother and I am sorry for all the hurt you been put through._

_Know that I love you Isabella. I'm proud to call you my niece. And for you to take on the Black name. But I suggest you wait till your trained. Because you will find many people wanting to kill you when they find out your Isabella Black. _

_Also know that Kreacher will always be at your service for whatever you need. He is loyal to you now. When you call him he has something to give you from me._

_Good luck._

_Love your Uncle Regulus Black_

I had tears rolling done my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I started to remember all the time I had everything with Uncle Remy, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Neville, Susan my only girl that was a friend at the time. Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. And of course my Daddy. I also remember Kreacher rescuing me. I opened my eyes and called to Kreacher. There was a sharp crack and he appears before me.

That day I learnt many new things about my father and his life. I also found out I had a vault full of money. I had Kreacher bring me there and I withdrew a lot of it then I went and bought a lot of books I had to find out everything about my father, the war, wizarding Britain, my family history and the fate of all my friends.

After I read the books I found out my father was convicted of murder and leading Voldemort to Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. Which I thought was ridiculous. I knew he wouldn't have done that. That day I made a promise to myself that I would get him out of jail even if it was the last thing I do.

Neville was also orphaned his parents killed by Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix. Susan was also orphaned in the war. Blaise was my 3rd cousin that said on the family tree he was a disgrace even if he was a Pure-Blood. Neville was also a cousin and also was typed as a disgrace to Pure-Bloods. Don't England sound great?

I counted down the days to the 1st of September and I had taught myself many spells including expanding my purse. I also couldn't wait to get to Salem to start learning some real spells. I tearfully said my goodbyes to Renee and Flooed my way to Salem.

Salem is a big all girls school that caters for the whole country. I was surprised when I got there that Rachael and Rebecca were there and we squealed and hugged each other. At least I would know two people here. I was put into a room with 11 other students. They all soon became my sisters or partners in crime. Their was Stella Carter half-blood: Long Curly black hair and coffee eyes, Nadia pure-blood: Long straight black hair and emerald eyes, Jennifer or Jenny muggle-born: Red hair and green eyes, Olympia pure-blood: Straight blonde hair and light blue eyes, Katie half-blood: Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, Nerina Redman is a werewolf and has been for years. So she is what Britain would call a Half/Breed. The school doesn't know and we have taken it upon ourselves to help her and keep it a secret. Her family already disowned her she needs her friends to sick by her she has brown hair with blue/gold eyes, Christina Marrow was also a half/breed she was half/giant but took after her mother and was the same size as everyone. Everyone thought her as a Half-Blood. She had brown hair and grey eyes. Lerida Baymen Pure-Blood with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and Sophie who was muggle-born: Light brown hair and chocolate eyes and Rachael and Rebecca.

Over time we started to be called the red skirts because we all always wore shirts and add least something red. We were all formed are own Quidditch team. Over time we recruited younger students into our group. Like Caterina Meyer pure-blood, sixth year, Katherine Heart half-blood, six year, Laura muggle-born, Sarah muggleborn, Alexa half-blood. The last two were a year behind us named Ainslee Muriel Westly who was bitten by a werewolf when she was 6 and Septimus Elliot Westly or Weasley. They had been taken from their home. The order of their siblings is this Bill, Charlie, Percy, Septimus (17), George (16), Fred (16), Ainslee (16), Ron (14) and Ginny (13) (There now ages).

We all took to learning anything we could. By the end of our first year we all knew how to do many basic spells and more spells include: Expelliarmus, Episkey, Scourgify and Stupefy and many other spells. I also discovered that I was a seer and Metamorphmagus. But I kept being a seer too myself. But the Skirts know. We were also know for our pranks. Nothing harmful but just funny. We always had SOMETHING up our sleeve. We knew we were meant to be friends. We could feel it as the days and weeks pasted and our friendships grow stronger.

On July 1st Renee married Phil Dwyer. So he was bought in on the secret. And he fully supported me. That made me warm up to him. But he wasn't Charlie or my real Dad. He was a minor league baseball player. He travelling quite a lot. Renee joined him when I was at school. They moved to Jacksonville, Florida in my second year. Renee loved the sun. I didn't have to worry about her much because she had Phil to pay the bills and make sure she the pantries were always full and someone to find her car keys when she lost them. I was really happy. I knew Phil would look after her.

Second year was when I learned I could really trust my friends it was mid-way through the year when on a trip with my friends I was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of friends. She and the others used the Cruciatus Curse on me and she also cursed my hand, leg, and face before my friends could get to me. The stunned her and wiped her memory of the event. I was in hospital for a long time. The doctors told me I would always have scars and that I would always walk with a limp and would be unable to use my left hand. My left ear was destroyed. My right eye was destroyed by the curse so it was replaced by a mechanical, magical one. It is gold and it can do anything I want. The eye can see through invisability clocks and charms, tell if someone is under charms, hexes, or curses. With the eye I can see in the dark and I can see far in the distance with it. That was when my friends intervened they erased the doctor's memory and told me of a charm that would mask my scars and effects of the curse. But I decided just to hide my eye and ear. Let others see my scars. Maybe that will tell them not to mess with me. When we finally arrived back at Salem I told them everything about myself. Including Sirius Black as my father and how I have been getting visions of the future for over a year now. I told them all I wanted to prove my father's innocence they all quickly agreed to help me. That's when I knew for sure we would be friends for life. No matter what happened we would be there for each other.

Third year can and went with the skirts and I fully mastering the Patronus Charm, many other difficult spells and as all becoming Animagus. In America it is not illegal to transform and not tell anyone. Stella was an Eagle, Nadia a hawk, Jenny a dog, Olympia a Cream wolf, Katie a cat, Lerida a Owl, Chrissy (Christina) a white fox, Sophie a cheetah, Rachael a Sandy Wolf and Rebecca a snow wolf and myself a snow leopard. All of us were quite proud of ourselves.

Also in third year we found out Voldemort was a skilled Legilimence so we all studied Occlumency. We managed to become Occlumency by the time summer came around. I actually managed it in a couple of weeks. We felt safe now we could protect our minds. So no matter what we face we would be prepared. We didn't think Voldemort was really dead. He was deep into the dark arts and so we were sure he would have found some way of keeping himself alive.

Also during our third year we meet Josh Noble pure-blood, Tony Smart half-blood, Nathan Maxwell: Half-Blood, Jackson Howard: Muggle-Born, Stephan Marcus: Pure-Blood, John Redding: Half-Blood, Thomas Poland: Muggle-born, Septimus Weasley: Pure-Blood, Damion Lark: Muggle-Born, Ethan Roberts: Pure-Blood, Mark Dickson half-blood and Carter Johnson muggle-born. They all go to the all boys school. They are know as the red coats and they become allies to the skirts.

Fourth year I knew Harry would be starting Hogwarts. At the time I hoped everyone would treat him well. That was the year that my skirts and I had been coming up with our own spells. We made up many and have agreed that some would be dangerous in the wrong hands so we all agreed never to speak them aloud. But most of them I was the only one that could preform them. I had an unbelievable control of my magic. And my bonded familiars only made it stronger.

Also in fourth year I added three names to my long name it was Regula after Uncle Regulus in his honour, Sharla in my adoptive fathers honour I am proud to wear his name. It is also my adoptive Grandparents name Charlus Potter and Treasure after the Doc who found me on her orphanage door stop. So my full name is Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black

Fifth year had us studying for our O.W.L. S. The skirts and myself being more advanced then normal students didn't need to study much and we practiced silent spells, Legilimens, Occlumency, Fiendfyre Curse and apparation. All very advance spells. I was the best duellist in the school no one could beat me I found that quite funny. We also took Drivers ED. It took me all year to figure out how to work and drive a car. I may have grown up in the Muggle World but I wasn't interested in cars. But I did get my licence in the end.

At Christmas time in our Fifth Year we had a Yale Ball were both Salem schools got together for a night of dancing. I danced with most of the boys there. I was a very good dancer. I wore a long light blue dress with sparkle around the waist. I had sapphire earrings in that I got from the Black Family Vault. I also wore a Blue Sapphire Pendent. All the boys were drooling over me. I liked the attention but only a little bit. I never seriously dated anyone. I told my friends I would know the one when I see him. But the Skirts already found their soul-mates it took to they were 15 to kick in and at the Yale Ball. Stella with Tony, Nadia with John, Jenny with Josh, Olympia with Nathen, Lerida with Damion, Katie with Ethan, Sophie with Stephan, Nerina with Mark, Septimus and Chrissy, Rachael with Thomas and Rebecca and Carter.

That summer when we got our reports. Unlike other wizarding schools our school offered muggle classes as well. The skirts and I take a lot of classes. We worked it out long ago with the head mistress.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Subject Practical Theroy **_

_Ancient Runes - O++ O++_

_Astronomy – O E+_

_Art - O E_

_Arithmacy - O++ O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O O_

_Charms – O++ O_

_Computing - E+ E _

_Cooking - O O_

_Dancing - O O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O++_

_Divination – E+ O_

_Drivers Education - E E_

_Dueling - O+++ O++_

_English - O+ O_

_Financial Management - O E+_

_French - O+ O _

_Flying - O++ O+_

_Geography - O O_

_Government - O O_

_Gym - E E+_

_Healing - O++ O+ _

_Herbology – O O _

_History Of Magic – O O+_

_Latin - O++ O+_

_Law - O O+ _

_Legions & Myths – E O _

_Maths - O E _

_Muggle Studies - O O++ _

_Music - E E+_

_Potions – O++ O++_

_Sewing - E+ E_

_Spanish - O O_

_Swimming - O O _

_Transfiguration – O++ O++ _

When I read my grades I squealed I had all O.W.L.S if my father could see me now I know he would be so proud. I only got an Exceeds Exceptions in Divination because I didn't want anyone to know I'm a seer. If anyone knew of my abilities I could be in even more danger then I'm already am. Later that night I got owls from my friends saying what they got on their reports.

My friends are good at: Stella is Charms, Nadia is Potions, Sophie is Herbology, Katie is Healing, Lerida: Warding and Government, Jenny is Warding, Chrissy is Potions and Healing, Olympia is Transfiguration, Rachael is Legions & Myths, Rebecca is History, Nerina is Curse Breaker.

The younger ones were Catherina is Wand making, Katherine is Care of Magical Creatures, Laura is Financial Management, Sarah is Law, Alexa Dixon is Goverment, Ainslee Weasley is Wards,

By the end of my fifth year I wasn't just a Seer and a Metamorphmagus. I could do wandless magic. I was an Animagus. I could also do Legilimency and Occlumency. Both come in handy when needed to get out of trouble.

Also during the summer my father escaped from Azkaban. I did a little happy dance when I heard. At the time I could only hope my father was somewhere safe I didn't want him to get hurt. Because this time he would get the Demetors Kiss.

Over the years I have heard stories about Harry's advantages at Hogwarts. And It had taken all my strength to not go to Hogwarts and hex him into the next century from being so reckless. Honesty can't that boy stay out of trouble for 5 minutes! I swear that boy will be the death of me or drive me insane. I don't know which but it will probably be one of them. My informant with Blaise Zabini. I took Uncle Reggie's advice and befriended him. He knew my secret but was protected by my magic so he couldn't tell anyone.

With the six year coming up I decided to take a break and spend time with Charlie in Forks. The skirts agreed to keep an eye on everything for me and to let me know if anything happens.

So I went to live with Charlie and Charlie put my age up by one year so I was 17 other then 16. On the first day of school I can across vampires. At the time I thought how bad my luck was. But I noticed their eyes were a different colour to the normal vampires. So I decided to give them a shot. Over time Edward and I got together and we fell in love.

One night I got a vision of my father needing help I knew I had to send a letter to Uncle Remus Lupin. I told him his best friend needed his help and that Harry's friend Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew. I sent it of hoping they would strangle the little traitor. When I got the vision of the traitor escaping I knew I had to do something. My father deserved to be free. Lucky Edward was out hunting tonight and I wouldn't get caught. I quickly apparated just outside of everyone's sight. I quickly put charms around myself so I wouldn't be seen. I saw Uncle Remy transform and my father try to stop him. That's when I see the traitor heading my way. As soon as he is in range I hit his silently with a stunning spell. I quickly turn him back to normal. At the time I really wanted to kill him but I knew if I did then my father would never be free. I sigh and run a hand through my brown hair (Seems my hair is always that colour now). I cast a spell on him the makes him invisible as well as myself before I could move Peter and myself I felt the Dementor's. I quickly sent out a powerful Patronus making them all scattered the Patronus was so bright I was sure everyone could see it from the Castle. Now I made my way to Dumbledore's office. I tie Peter up in ropes and put the charm on him stopping him from transforming and sit a note on his chest explaining everything. I knew tonight my father would be a free man. I feel so happy for him. I'm glad he can have a normal life. But after seeing visions of my future I knew I had to stay in hiding. With one last look at the traitor I apparated back to Forks. I sent my sisters coded letters saying what I have done.

The next few days flew by and soon I got a letter and a newspaper from the skirts telling me my father was a free man. I felt free inside and spent the remainder of the week on a high not even Emmett's pranks could put me down.

Then there was that whole James affair his name made me cringe remembering my dead Uncle. That was a whole disaster if I was alone I would have healed my injuries but no I had vampires with me so I couldn't do anything. I love them all with all my heart but having them around was so annoying.

After I got out Edward helped me everywhere. So I couldn't get away to tell the skirts what had happened.

Days turned into weeks and I found myself at a party celebrating my birthday, well the birthday I told them. I didn't need them knowing my real birthday yet. I actually had two fake birthday's this one on June 28th and the other that Kreacher put on the letter as September 13th but my real birthday was on August 8th. They all though this year I was turning 18 but I was turning 17 I thought it was quite funny that none of them knew that. The whole birthday party turned out to be a disaster Jasper ended up attacking me in a fit of bloodlust. I knew it wasn't his fault. Witches smelt better then humans to Vampires and he had 6 other vampires bloodlust to deal with plus his own and I was Edward's singer! Jasper's reaction was only natural.

Edward drove me home that night acting distantly towards me. Three days later he tried to break up with me. Well I had something to say about that. Lets see how Edward does with MY life. He can't tell his family. But he WILL be with me...

* * *

><p><strong>This is the new chapter of Bella Black. I hope you like it. Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward was being ridicules. Well we will see how he will handle this little curve ball.

"Your NOT leaving Edward I will not allow it", I say putting up unbreakable wards around us so we can have a 'proper' chat

"You can't stop me. Goodbye Bella", Edward says

Wait for it. Bang he bangs right into the wards.

"Want to listen to me now?" I ask turning around looking at him critically

"What? You can't be", Edward says looking at me in shock

"What do you think?" I ask rhetorically rolling my eyes

"You're a Witch", Edward says

"Yes. More questions? I have all the time in the word to answer them", I say, "After I put the concealment charm on you. You can't tell you family ANYTHING I am about to tell you. You are my soul mate and that is one of the reasons I am telling you all this. But the charm is a must otherwise I will have to wipe your memory and trust me I WILL do it"

Edward looks at me noticing my change of attitude. Not shy little Bella anymore huh Edward?

"I am not in danger from you Edward. I knew what you where the first day of school", I say gently, "I am going to ask nicely. Will you let me protect your mind? It will help with Aro. He won't be able to read your thoughts and Jane can't use her power on you. And well Alice can't see us. Do YOU trust me? Like I trust you"

"I trust you Bella. I am sorry", Edward says with anguish in his voice

I touch my hand to his face.

"Edward your where overwhelmed for my safety like I am for you. But I am handling it a different way. I want you at my side rather than apart. We can protect each other together. Our chances are stronger together. Your my soul-mate. My best Patronus memory is of us. Stay by my side Edward don't leave me", I say softly

"I won't leave you. I will leave my family for you. You are I together", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back showing him how much I love him.

"Edward look into my mind and see who I REALLY am", I say opening my shields on my mind and showing him everything

"You're Isabella Black", Edward says after several minutes shocked

"Yes I am. Now you see the need for the charm on your mind? I can't have this getting out. It IS dangerous. This is how much I trust you Edward", I say

"Place the charm. I will ALWAYS be by your side Bella Black", Edward says with conviction leaning his forehead on mine

I look into his eyes and wandlessly casting the spell. I also add a spell to protect him from fire.

"It is done. And you are now protected from fire. My shields CAN'T be broken", I say stroking his face

"Bella will you let me leave for a second. I need to get something. I promise I will not leave you I give you my word", Edward says

"I will hold you to your word. Trust me I will find you if you break it", I say with a smirk letting down the shields

"I have no doubt you will. I love you", Edward says kissing me

"I love you too", I say

He runs away. I look into the present and see him run to his house. I drop my sight and wait. I know what I have to do after this. I will leave Forks with no memory of me. It was time to be hidden more. I hear and see Edward come back.

"Back already Edward?" I ask he couldn't been seen by human eyes but one of my eyes weren't human

"How did you know?" Edward asks coming closer to me

"I will tell you everything my love. In private. Not here. Now what did you go for your house for?" I ask

"I am going to ask you both in your give name and your adopted name. Isabella Marie Swan once Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black. I love you and I was an idiot for ever trying to leave you. I will love you either way you say. Bella will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Edward asks on one knee with a ring in his hand

"Yes Edward I will marry you as love as you stay by my side forever. I am a witch. I don't age", I say a tear running down one eye

Edward slides the ring onto my finger and picks me up and swings me around.

"I love you Bella. Forever we will be together", Edward says kissing my lips

"Forever. You a vampire and myself a witch. Imagine the children", I say shocking him

"Vampires can't get pregnant", Edward says

"Females can't. But Human woman especially witch women can. When the time comes we will have our baby. A house full of children if you want", I say smiling

"Will this course any harm to you?" Edward asks

"No it won't. The baby will grow like a human baby. Put your sperm is more potentate so we WILL have multiple births. So a house full of children", I say smiling

Edward breaks out into a big grin and holds me close.

"I like the sound of a house full of children. With YOU. Nobody else", Edward says kissing me breathlessly

"Better not be my vampire. You are mine", I say

"That ring is my mothers I think she will want you to have it", Edward says

That's when I see Edward's mother Elizabeth and Father Edward Masen Sr smiling at me. I knew I could do something for him.

"My vampire I am about to do you something. Only I can do. Edward this is for you", I say chanting the spell in my hand and raising my wand and hand that begin to glow

I feel myself pulling them back to the earth plain. Edward gasps and I assume they are becoming visible. I takes me one more minute to once again tie them to the earth plain. I tie them to the earth plain finally I unhook my power from the spirit (Heaven) plain. Edward was looking at his parents I had also bought one other with me Esme's son in a 7 month form.

"Go Edward. They ARE real", I whisper

"Mum, Dad?" Edward asks

"Oh Edward my baby boy. Come here", Elizabeth says

I give them some privacy as I take care of Esme's baby. He was really cute and giggled when I tickled him.

"Bella how did you do this?" Edward asks

I look up and smile, "It is a spell I will not speak out loud. But it is only I can do it. I can pull people back from the dead. They ARE truly here and once again tired to the human plain"

Edward surprised me with a passionate kiss. I was careful so he didn't squash the baby.

"Thank you. Would you like to meet them?" Edward asks

"Of course", I say but first this little guy needs a name, "He is Esme's son aged 7 months"

"I heard in her thoughts she wanted to name him Matthew", Edward says

"Well how about Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen", I say tickling the baby

Matthew giggles.

"That is a yes. Now Mr Cullen you have people to introduce me too", I say holding out my hand that was not holding Matthew

"Mum, Dad this is Isabella Swan or Isabella Black is her true name", Edward says

"Bella Swan will do", I say smiling

"Bella this is my mother Elizabeth and my father Edward Masen SR", Edward says

"Pleasure to meet the both of you", I say smiling

"We have to thank you for bringing us back to the world. I am glad you will soon be my daughter-in-law. I have always wanted a daughter. And call my Elizabeth", Elizabeth says hugging me

"Same here Bella. Thank you. My son and I weren't close but I now hope to change that. Thank you", Edward SR says

"Thank you both for giving me my soul mate", I say smiling

"We are going to get alone so well", Elizabeth says

"We are. Now it is time to leave Forks. I must erase everyone's memory of me. Edward do you want to take them to the Welcome Sign at Forks and I will meet you there. I have unfinished business to tend too", I say handing him Matthew

"Will you be alright?" Edward asks

"I will be Edward. This is for the best. Now take your family to the sign and I'll met you", I say

"I love you Bella", Edward says

"I love you too Edward. With all my heart", I say kissing him before apparting out of the forest…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I land at Charlie's house and go up to my bedroom. I start by banishing stuff that I wasn't taking with me.

I grab my purse which I have hid from Edward. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I take my wand out of my ankle holster. Where I had put it after pulling Edward's parents back.

"_Accio!"_ I say and all my small things go into the handbag

I take out my invisible trunk and pack the big stuff, I also banish the rest of the stuff using my power of the past to see what the bedroom looked like before I came. Before I head down stairs to wait for my adopted father.

Half hour later I hear and see his car pull up and I wince. Well this has to be done. Charlie needs to live a life of a human not involved in this mess.

"Hello Kiddo", Charlie says coming in and hanging up his gun

"Can I have a hug Charlie?" I say

I wanted a hug one last time. Because I doubt I would see him again.

He gives me one.

"You know I love you don't you?" I ask

"Yes. I love you too Bells so much", Charlie says pulling away

"You know I will do everything to protect you?" I ask

"Yes. What is this all about Bells?" Charlie asks looking worried

"I am so sorry", I say drawing my wand and pointing it at his face

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks confused, "Why are you pulling your wand on me?"

"Protecting you. Like I have too because I love you..." I say just as something smashes into Charlie

It was a crazy red eyed vampire. I conjure up my strong fire and destroy the vampire. I run to Charlie he still had a pulse barely.

"Charlie, Dad can you hear me?" I ask

"Bells?" Charlie rasps

"Yes it is me. I going to have to inject vampire venom into your heart your won't survive without it like I would. Do you consent?" I ask fiddling in my bag for the venom bottle

"Want to stay with you", Charlie rasps

"Then so be it. This will be painful", I say taking a syringe and plunging the venom into his heart

I run a diagnose and the venom was working.

"Mystic!" I call

My part Phoenix appears.

"Take him to the mansion. Put him in the infirmary", I say

She hoots with talons she picks up Charlie and vanishes. I quickly gather Charlie's stuff and set the house on a timed fire. When I leave it would be activated and all would think Charlie died in the fire. I am still wiping everyone's memory of me. But now my plans have changed for Charlie.

All the photos Charlie has of me come to me and I put them in my handbag. I take one last look of the inside of the house before I go outside. I am done I get into my trunk and drive to Angela's house.

"Bella?" Angela says

"Hey Ange. I just come to say you were a good friend", I say

"You're leaving aren't you? Please don't wipe my memory", Angela says

My eyes narrow. I open up my mind and read her thoughts. She was a self-taught witch who's parents hated her and thought she was a demon.

"Pack your stuff your coming with me", I say

"I get to leave?" Angela asks

"Yes. Pack your stuff and I will make sure nobody remembers you", I say

Angela hurries upstairs and I wipe her parents and younger siblings memories. I can see Angela's home life was not want she told people. There wasn't a picture of her here.

"I am ready", Angela says

"Do you have a wand?" I ask

"No. A Professor came to me when I was 11 and told my parents and myself. She gave me the books. But my parents didn't want me to be anything in that world. I read the books though. I get the theory. I just don't know how to cast the spells", Angela says

"My sisters and brothers and I will teach you. Now lets leave", I say shrinking her belongings and handing them to her

"I will have to learn to do that", Angela says pocketing her shrunken items

We get into my truck and I drive us out of Forks. Edward and his parents and Matthew where waiting for us.

I get out and point my wand at the old rusty trunk.

"_Reducio!"_ I say shrinking the truck and putting it in my purse

"Are you alright love? Why is Angela here?" Edward asks kissing me

"Angela is a witch. She is coming with us to learn. Now let me to a few spells here stand back and watch", I say

I then wave my wand and chant the spell that my sisters and I came up with to remove any physical evidence and memories of me.

"By the way Charlie is changing into a vampire. A newborn attacked him. I think we will have to keep a better look out", I say

"How did you change him? And where is he?" Edward asks

"I have vial of venom. I got his consent first. It was just before I was going to wipe his memory. He will know everything once he is awake he is safe now", I say

"Ok we will work on this together. Always", Edward says kissing my lips

"Now I need to go to Port Angeles and La Push and do the same thing. So hold on tight", I say connecting them all to me and apparting

All of them where unsteady on their feet.

"That was an experience", Edward says

"Don't worry you will get used to it", I say heading up the steps of the orphanage to see Doc Christine Wellington.

"Isebella", Doc says smiling, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I had to come here one last time and thank you for taking care of me", I say

"You're welcome", Doc says

"I'm sorry. _Obliviate!"_ I say wiping her memory before I do the whole Orphanage

Then I put up wards around the place to protect the children there from vampires, werewolves and all sorts of bad people. Then I apparate us to Phoenix, Arizona. I take the pictures out of mine and Renee's house and wipe the cities memoires and evidence of me before I apparate us to Jacksonville, Florida.

"_Alohomora_", I say unlocking the door

"I love watching you do magic", Edward says with a giggling Matthew in his arms

"Well you will be seeing a lot of it. Now I better wipe these two memories", I say

I make my way up the stairs to their bedroom. I give Phil and Renee a kiss on the cheek before I say _Obliviate_. I then wipe the house of any evidence of me before go outside and re-lock the door.

"So where are we going now?" Edward asks

"Everyone read this parchment", I say pulling out the parchment that held the address of Skirt Mansion, "Everyone have it mesmerised?"

"Yes. But why?" Angela asks not used to this type of magic

"You will find out", I say smiling, "Hold on"

I apparate us away from Florida. We land among the trees on the outer edge of Skirt Mansion the house I bought 5 years ago with the Black Family Money. It has 200 rooms, Quidditch Pitch, Greenhouses, Offices, Pool and a lot of other things. It is under the Fidelius Charm with myself as Secret Keeper it is also under lots of other spells that Jenny and myself have put up around the place.

"I can feel the magic running through this place. How many wards are there?" Edward asks

"12 layers then it is mixed in with mine and the Fidelius charm around it", I say, "I apparated us into ward 7 so we can be closer to the house but it is still a ten minute walk"

I take Matthew from his arms and begin to lead them across the grounds it takes us 10 minutes to get to the mansion. I flick my hand and the doors open loudly and we have 9 wands pointed at us 5 Woman and 4 men. Opps I didn't tell them I was coming.

"Who are you?" a man asks

"Why do you have a baby?" a female says

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black", I say smiling

"What spell did Isabella make and told no one?" a man asks

"A spell to bring back the dead. I am the only one who can do the spell because it takes a lot of magic. And these are people I bought back from the dead other than two", I reply

And I am in my real mums Elyssa's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asks

"It was a quick decision", I reply with a smile, "Where are my little brothers and sisters?" I ask

"They are upstairs playing", Mum replies

Mum was pregnant with Quads when she died so when I bought her back I bought them back also. Their names are Carina Rose Black she has black hair and grey eyes, then Carson Sirius Black he has black hair and blue eyes, then Carry who has black hair and grey eyes and Carlisa who has black hair and blue eyes.

"We have missed you Izzy", Aunt Lily says with Kallista on her hip

Kallista was 1 and a half years old with black hair and green eyes. Aunt Lily and Uncle James also had triplets 3 year olds Jayden Sirius Potter, Damion Remus Potter and Madeline Lily Potter. It was a shock to learn that Aunt Lily was pregnant when I bought her back. I wonder how Harry will take the news.

"I have missed you all too", I say smiling, "How is little Ravenna?" I ask Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice

"Good she is down for her nap at the moment", Aunt Alice replies

Ravenna was 2 years old she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello niece", Aunt Josephine says

"Hello Aunt Josie and Uncle Tyson. How are Kamryn and Jaslyn?" I ask

Kamryn and Jaslyn were 2 and a half years old.

"They are good can't wait to see you", Uncle Tyson says

"Hello princess", Uncle Reggie says hugging me

"Hello to you too Uncle. How are you?" I ask pulling away

"Good thank you. But it is a bit boring being stuck here all the time", Uncle Reggie says

"Go out in disguise then", I say with a smirk, "Hello Aunt Kalyana"

"Hello too niece", Aunt Kalyana says

"Who are these people and this adorable baby?" Aunt Lily asks

"This is Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen. I bought him back from the dead today as well as Edward Masen SR and Elizabeth Masen they are my boyfriends parents. And this is my friend Angela from Forks and my boyfriend/fiancée Edward", I say, "Everyone these are my Mum Elyssa, My Uncle Regulus, My Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Uncle Tyson, Aunt Josephine, and Aunt Kalyana"  
>"Fiancée?!" Uncle Reggie, Uncle James, Uncle Frank and Uncle Tyson say<p>

My Aunts roll their eyes.

"Let's see the ring", Mum says taking my hand

"It is beautiful", Aunt Lily says

"It is my mother's", Edward says nervously

I read his mind and his nervous about meeting MY family. I chuckle.

"Man up Edward. I met your family. My family won't hurt you. They will have to answer to me if they do", I say chuckling

"I am glad to see my daughter happy. Welcome to the family Edward", Mum says hugging Edward and Elizabeth

"What year were you born?" Uncle James asks

"1901 sir", Edward says, "I was turned at 17"

They ask him more questions my Aunts and I have to chuckle quietly. I think it is time I rescue my fiancée.

"Ok enough of the questions. Let's show them to their rooms and I better contact everyone to get here", I say handing Matthew to Edward and drawing my wand, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ I say and a silver dragon comes out my wand, "I am back at the Mansion and are waiting for your return. Be quick I have a lot to share and some guests"

The dragon Patronus goes and I call Mystic. Who comes in with a flash.

"Take this to Rebecca, Rachael, Sophie, and Jenny", I say writing a note and giving it to her, she is off in a flash.

"I am going to unpack. And take Edward and Matthew to my room. I will be back down in the minute. Tissy!" I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" Tissy says popping in

"Please show Angela, Elizabeth, Edward SR to their rooms. You know the ones. Thank you Tissy", I say

"Tissy will", Tissy says, "Follow me"

"Justy!" I call

Justy appears in front of me.

"Can you watch Charlie? He is in the hospital wing going through the vampire change. The doors are warded so he can't get out. Come and get me when he does wake", I say

"Will do Mistress", Justy says disappearing

"Edward come with me. My vampire. This way", I say leading him up the stairs

We reach the top floor and I lead him to my/our room.

"This is lovely Bella. I love the colours blue and gold look good", Edward says

"Thank you. Like the Super King Bed?" I ask with a smirk

"I love the King Bed. Where will we place Matthew?" Edward asks

"We will buy stuff. I will take you shopping. But I have to tell you, you are magical. I can see it. You need a wand", I say

"But I am a vampire", Edward states

"I unlocked your magic. You could already read minds that goes from magic. I unlocked your magic when you proposed. I will take you to get a wand soon. But my love we will need to change your looks", I say, "But first see mine"

I transform showing all my scars and eye and ear.

"What happened?" he asks

"It is a long story. I was attacked and badly injured when I was 12. I have lived with these scars ever since. I only show my face scars. The others have a tactical advantage. I can see and hear better than any person, vampire, werewolf or something else", I say

"That's how you saw me in the woods", Edward says

I smile and unpack my trunk while I tell Edward about the features of my eye and ear. He starts kissing me my neck my ear everything.

"Edward as much as I love this there is a baby in the room and my sisters and brothers will be here any minute", I say opening my space within space closet

Edward's jaw drops.

"I can dress to impress. All of these I use. I am not plain in the Wizarding World US. I have the title of Lady. And I make sure I dress well", I say

"If only Alice could see this now", Edward says chuckling

"Oh she will have a fit. Now I am going to transfigure my nightstand into a crib. Matthew can take a nap", I say transforming my nightstand into a crib

"There you go buddy", Edward says putting Matthew in the crib he was very sleepy

I lead Edward back down the stairs with a monitoring charm on Matthew. I look at our special clock it tells where people are and what country they are in. It is really handy.

"I need to add you to this clock", I say pointing at the special clock

"Is it acute?" Edward asks

"Very. Milly", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" Milly squeaks

"Can I please have a sandwich, a glass of milk and a glass of mountain lion blood for Edward", I say

"Right away Mistress", she says popping away

We have 85 elves working at this manor and some of them are mated and have children which I allow. They all think I am the best mistress in the world.

"You don't have to get me the blood", Edward says

"It is fine. I have plenty of house elves. I pay them all too. I am not like most Pure-Bloods and my sisters and brothers are the same", I say

That's when Milly returns with a plate of sandwiches, milk and a glass of blood.

"I heard we were having company so I made more sandwiches and got more milk", she says

"That was very thoughtful of you Milly thank you", I say taking a sandwich

"Thank you Milly for the blood", Edward says

"My pleasure Master Edward", I say

The floo ignites and Stella steps out.

"Hello everyone. Who is this?" Stella asks

"I will tell you when everyone is here. But Edward this is Stella Carter", I say

"I am Half-Blood, I am the best at Charms and like her sister", Stella says, "Pleasure to meet you Edward"

"You too Stella", Edward says

That's when the flames roar again and Olympia steps out.

"Welcome back sister", I say

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Olympia asks with a smirk

"Yes. But I got in first", I say, "Edward this is Olympia Silverwater"

"I am Pure-Blood, I am best at Transfiguration and Izzy is like my sister. Nice to meet you Edward", Olympia says

"You too Olympia", Edward says as the fire lights up

The fire lights up again and Katie appears with her trunk and other things.

"Hey you must be Edward. I am Katie Davis. I am the Healer around here", Katie says, "I am Half-Blood not that it matters"

"Pleasure to meet you Katie", Edward sats

"Sister", I say hugging Katie

"Sister is that an engagement ring?" Katie asks looking at my hand

"Yes Edward proposed", I say as the fire lights up again, "Lerida"

"Izzy. Sister you look dazzling", Lerida says

"Thank you. This is Edward. Edward this is Lerida Baymen", I say

"I am Pure-Blood and I am the best at Healing and Warding", Lerida says

The fire lights up again and Nerina steps out. Edward stiffens.

"Yes won't hurt anyone. This is Nerina Redman. And yes she is a werewolf. But we have potions to help with that", I say

"Would blocking my scent help Edward?" Nerina asks kindly

"You can do that?" Edward asks

"Sure. As long as you give me a chance. I didn't choose to be bitten", Nerina says waving her wand and her smell of werewolf goes away

"I know. Sorry it was natural instinct", Edward apologies

"Of course it is. I had trouble controlling it when I smelt you. But I guessed you must be Edward. You don't know me so it is only natural. I am a Curse Breaker by the way", Nerina says sitting down

The fire again lights up and Chrissy appears.

"Hello. You must be Edward. I am Christina Marrow. But call me Chrissy. I am half giant. Luckily I take after my mother. I am good at potions and charms", Chrissy says

"Sister", I say hugging her

"Welcome home", Chrissy says

"Everyone take a sandwich", I say as the door opens and Jenny, Sophie, Rachael and Rebecca come in

"Hi I take it you left Forks?" Rachael asks

"Yes it is a long story and we are still waiting on people", I replies, "What does your Dad and brother think you are?"

"Going to friends before boarding school. We used charms so they won't question it", Rebecca says

"Don't they know?" Edward asks

"No. We decided to keep it a secret. We are Rebecca and Rachael Black", Rachael says

"I am Sophie Greendown. I am best at Herbology", Sophie says

"I am Jennifer Stealriver and I am good at warding. You can call me Jenny", Jenny says

"Nice too meet you Jenny", Edward says

"Welcome home", Jenny says taking a seat smiling at me

"Thank you", I say, "How was Salem?" I ask

"Not the same without you", Sophie replies

"Well this year I am coming", I reply

"Good", Rebecca replies as the fire roars to life again and everyone points their wands at the 12 people

"Put those away. I called the boys", I say

They do what I say.

"Why did you call the boys?" Olympia asks smirking

"They are your boyfriends and our allies", I say

"Good point", Nadia says smiling

"Welcome back boys", I say smiling

"You too Izzy care to tell us the story?" Josh asks

"And who are these new people?" Tony asks

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I know I haven't been the best communicator in the last 9 months but I have had my reasons", I state

"Sure you had your reasons", Josh chuckles

"You always have your reasons", Stella adds chuckling

I roll my eyes. This is how I'm treated after I have been gone for a while? Maybe I should stay away. Who am I kidding I can't even stay away for a whole year.

"Anyway I didn't communicate because I had fallen in love. With the man sitting beside me", I say simply

Everyone gasps and jaws drop.

"You said you were never going to fall in love because it will only lead to heartbreak", Nadia says softly

"Plans changed. People changed. When I first saw him I knew he was meant for me. That changes a person. The only people who would understand it, is those who have found their soul mates", I say softly looking at Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice and my mother.

"You feel as the whole world ties you to that person", Mum whisperers

"That is exactly how I felt", I say

"I did too", Edward says looking into my eyes

"Everyone this is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen my fiancée", I say

The Skirts squeal and pounce on me to examine the ring.

"These are his parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. This is a friend from Forks named Angela. I have also bought a baby back to life his name is Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen. As you see Edward is not human but a vegetarian vampire. Hence the gold eyes. I bought Edward's parents and Matthew back a couple hours ago", I say

"It is like the Cold Ones in the Quileute legends", Rachael says

"Don't the tribe have a treaty with the Cullen's?" I ask

"Yes they do. That's why Jacob has been weird lately. He is a werewolf", Rebecca says slapping her head

"I should have known I am the Legions and Myths Queen", Rachael says

"I wonder how many of them are", Stella says

"I think there is a few. I will find out next time we are home", Rachael says

"I know some. Do you what to know?" Edward asks

"Sure", Rebecca says

"There is the Alpha Sam Uley, his Beta Paul Lahote, then there is Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob", Edward says

"I should have known they all didn't go through a grown spurt in that amount of time", Rachael mutters

"Don't they know your witches?" Edward asks

"No. We thought it would be too much for them to handle. So we just said we were going to a friends house before boarding school. That we didn't want to stay in La Push", Rebecca says

"I think Dad was relieved he didn't have to keep the Werewolves a secret anymore then worry about us leaving after all Jacob IS his only son", Rachael says

"You know he loves you both", I say

"We know. He just has trouble saying it because we look so much like Mum", Rebecca says

"Now I am going to leave you all with some memories while I take Angela, Mrs and Mr Masen and Edward and of course Matthew shopping. _Accio Pensieve!"_ I say bring in our large pensieve

It was one of the most expensive ones out there. I REALLY wanted a good one. So this was one I got along with another pensieve table. I pull memories out of my head and put them into the pensieve. I put heaps of memories in there that should keep them occupied while I am gone.

"There. You can all start viewing those. I am going to Wizard New York. Be back in a couple of hours", I say

They go into the memories Edward and I get Matthew and gather at the fire. Raj my magical white wolf was coming with us she wanted to protect me. She had sensed Edward and made her judgement that he was trustworthy but she still wanted to come along.

"We are flooing. It is a form of travelling. I will go first with Matthew in my arms. You all follow and do exactly what I do", I say putting floo powder into the fire making it green and stepping into it covering Matthew's face so he wouldn't get ash in his lungs.

"DRAGON CITY, NEW YORK", I say dropping the powder into the fire

Matthew cries as we land. I hush him and give him a bottle that one of my elves have made for him. As we wait for the others. Edward comes through first followed by Angela, and his parents.

"This way everyone. We are going to get Angela and Edward a wand each. I am paying no ifs and buts. Now Edward people will stop me on the street in the US I am a high born Lady with a big title from the Ministry", I say as we walk Raj by my side

"What is your title?" Edward asks

"Deputy Minister of Magic and Lady of the House of Swan", I say opening the portal to Dragon City

"How did you…", Edward stops as he looks at the US's biggest magical shopping hotspot

"This way", I say, "Please stick close to me"

"Good day Lady Swan", a man say bowing to me

"Thank you sir. Good day to you too", I say politely

"So how did you become Deputy Minister of Magic?" Edward asks

"Well I saved the Ministers life and the presidents at the same time. Got a vision of an attack on them and I acted on it. I was 13 at the time but I was still very deadly to deal with after the attack that put me in hospital. I trained hard and when I saw them getting killed I didn't want it to happen so I changed it", I say

"So you can see the future?" Edward asks

"Past, Present and Future. But the Present and Future are not set in stone. They can be changed. Like I showed you in the woods. I was going to let you leave me after all it would have saved me the trouble of doing it myself. But the thought was too painful. I also saw what it would do to YOU. So I changed our future. Ah here we are", I say at the wand shop

"Lady Isabella Swan. Silver wood, Pear wood, Fir wood, Alder, Rowan, Pine, Black Walnut and Rubywood and the cores of Unicorn hair, Giant Hair, Centaur Hair, Mermaid Scale, Blue and Gold Magical Snake Scale, Thestral Hair, White Wolf Hair, Werewolf Hair, Chimaera Scale, Kelpie Scale, Runespoor Scale, Fairy Wings, Snidget Feather, Fwooper Feather, Griffin Feather, Storm Eagle feather, Pegasus feather, Phoenix Feather (Purple and white), Phoenix feather (blue and green), Phoenix Feather (Red and gold), Dragon Heartstring, Moon Owl Feather, Sun Owl Feather, Phoenix Owl Feather, Hippogriff Feather, Harpy Feather, Abraxan Feather and Aethonon Feather. A very one of a kind wand. One of my best. Anything wrong with it?"

"Mr Jacksonson I think I might need a drop of my fiancée's venom in it. It hasn't felt right lately. After we declared our love", I say handing over my wand

"Yes sometimes a wand will need it's masters soul mates DNA. Is this your fiancée?" Mr Jacksonson asks looking at Edward

"Yes. This is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. He will also be needing a wand along with my friend Angela", I say

"Let's fix your wand. And no charge my Lady. It is an honour. Now Mr Masen just a drop of your venom in this dish please and a piece of hair", Mr Jacksonson says

Edward does what he is told a little confused by how that would help my wand. Mr Jacksonson enlarges the wand opening it up. You could see all the cores twirled together. Mr Jacksonson adds Edward's hair to the cores and twirls it around them before adding a drop of venom. It surprises Edward when the wand core doesn't die but crystalizes. Mr Jacksonson nods and closes it up.

"Try this Lady Swan", he says handing me the wand

I take it and gold, silver and blue surround me. The power in my wand had intensified.

"That wand is now unbreakable thanks to young Mr Masen's venom. And it will work for no other then you Lady Swan. Now who next?"

"Thank you. Now this is Angela Weber. She is a Muggle-Born Witch she has read the theory on spells but hasn't had a wand to try them", I say smiling

"Miss Weber lets find you a wood first. Put your hand over the box are your wood will glow", Mr Jacksonson says pulling out a box of woods.

Angela hesitantly does and one piece glows and he nods and takes it out.

"Now for a core. Same again", he says putting a box of cores on the table

One core lights up and he nods and turns to make her wand.

"He is making your wand. That is what he does. He makes them from scratch different from Ollivander", I say to them

"You never know what wood or core will fit a person together. Like yours Lady Swan. Never have I had the honour on making it for you and adding too it", Mr Jacksonson says turning back around, "Try this Miss Weber"

Angela takes it.

"Say _Lumos_", I say

"_Lumos"_, Angela says and the wand lights up brightly, "I feel warm inside"

"That is the way it is meant to be my dear. Now that wand is Hazel with Unicorn Hair core", Mr Jacksonson says, "That will be 7 Galleons"

"Here you go. Now my fiancée might be difficult if he is anything like me", I say chuckling

Mr Jacksonson chuckles too, "I have now doubt. Come here Mr Masen"

Edward puts his hand over the box of woods 6 woods light up surprising Edward but not me. Mr Jacksonson nods and puts out a box of cores several light up some brighter then others.

"Not quite right", Mr Jacksonson feels the wand after putting in the cores

"How about these?" I ask taking out a stand of my hair and a drop of my blood

"AH! Perfect Lady Swan. You should be a wand maker!" Mr Jacksonson says putting my hair and blood into the wand core, "Try this Mr Masen"

Edward takes it and it glows gold, silver and blue and my wand glows a bit too.

"Soul-Mate wands. Very rare but powerful. Mr Masen your wand is made out of 6 woods: Alder, Cedar, Kingswood, Hornbeam, Pine and Pear. And has Unicorn Hair Core, Phoenix Feather, Moon Owl, Dragon Heartstring, Griffin Feather, Pegasus Feather, Magical Mountain Lion hair and your fiancée's hair and blood making it have 9 cores. Unicorn and Phoenix say to you, you have a pure soul. They wouldn't have chosen you otherwise neither would a Pegasus Feather", Mr Jacksonson says

"Vampires don't have souls", Edward says

"They do Edward. I am a soul reader. Why did you think I was always telling you, you have a soul. Look through my eyes and see it", I say dropping my shields and opening my soul reading power

"Is that really my soul?" Edward whisperers

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?" I say shutting my shields

"Not as beautiful as yours", Edward says kissing me

"Lady Swan that will be 20 Galleons", Mr Jacksonson says

"Here you go. Thank you for your time", I say

"It was an honour as always. Good day too you all", Mr Jacksonson says

We stop and get everyone clothes heaps of clothes then to the baby store.

"I like that black oak crib", I say looking at it

"It is nice isn't it?" the shopkeeper asks

"Does it come with a rocking chair and others things?" I ask

"If you get the set it is 510 Galleons. Including a stroller, Bottles, Blankets and some toys", the shopkeeper says

"We will take it then", I say

"I will get it packed up then Lady Swan", the shopkeeper hurries away

"Elizabeth by the way your aura tells me I bought you back pregnant. You should pick out stuff you want too. My treat for giving me your son", I say

Elizabeth was shocked but then hugs me with a smile on her face dragging Edward Sr. Over to the cribs and other items.

"Is my Mum really pregnant?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. I can SEE it. You are going to be a big brother", I say, "Edward when do you want the wedding?"  
>"When do you want the wedding?" Edward asks<p>

"August 18th we will have an 10 day honeymoon", I say looking up at him smiling

He was smiling too.

"August 18th it is. Will you have enough time getting ready?" Edward asks me

"I will don't worry. We can also get married again when our identities come out. This is just for those who know the secret. Are you ok with that?" I ask

"I am. Are you? What about Sirius?" Edward whisperers

"I have Charlie and Uncle James. Dad can walk me down the aisle a second time after everything is quiet", I say kissing Edward

"I can't wait", Edward says

"Now I have the task of picking a Maid of Honour out of all my friends. I hope you like a big wedding party", I say smiling

"Anything, and everything you want", Edward says

"The Red Coats can be your groomsmen. You can get to know them before the wedding", I say

"I will", Edward promises

"We have picked out our stuff", Elizabeth says

"Lets get everything then", I say moving to the counter

"That will be 1,108 Galleons Lady Swan", the shopkeeper says

"Here you go. Thank you for your time", I say shrinking everything and putting it in our pockets I was teaching Angela at the same time

"Now lets see if you have a familiar", I say letting them to Familiar's Galore, "Look around the animal/s will pick you", I say staying back with Raj with Matthew in my arms

A small white puppy approaches us and barks at Matthew. I gently put Matthew on the ground and the tiny white puppy licks Matthew coursing a bond to open up between them. Matthew giggles. I smile I know I will have to get the puppy now. A bigger version of the puppy comes up to me. I reach out knowing what I was doing I was bonding with another animal this time Matthew's familiar's mother. Raj roars in welcome.

"You need a name. How about Rama?" I ask the Grim which I knew she was

"_Yes thank you I like that name. My son is named Jai. My mate I believe is with yours", _Rama sends to me

Sure enough a male grim in black was with Edward having a conversation with an Earth and Fire Phoenix on his shoulder. Edward was clearly taken aback. But before I could do anything a water and ice phoenix lands on my shoulder with a winged cat called a shimmerling, a Storm Eagle and a white and blue small dragon that was breed to stay small. It could fit in the palm of my hand. I roll my eyes I should really stop coming in here.

"_I am Icicla", _the Phoenix says

"_I am Oracle", _the shimmering says

"_I am Nani", _the Dragon says

"_I am Majeta", _ the Storm Eagle says

"Welcome to my familiar pack. Now I have to go and explain to my watch them", I say to my old familiar to watch Matthew and the six new ones

"_Of course. I will let nothing happen"_, Raj says

I walk over to Edward.

"Who have we got here?" I ask smiling scratching the male grims ear

"_I am Rami. I am telling him I am a grim connected with the spirit world like my mate and son"_, Rami says

"Did you hear that Edward?" I ask

"Yes. Is he talking to me?" Edward asks surprised

"Yes. All familiars can communicate with their bonded human or in this case vampire. What will you name the Earth/Fire Phoenix?" I ask stroking her feathers she trills

"Adella. Do you like that?" Edward asks the Phoenix now coming onto the idea of taking to animals

Adella trills. That's when a Miniature mountain lion comes up and bonds with Edward.

"_I have given a hair to your wand. You are destined to have me and so I have waited", _the mountain lion says

"Do you have a name?" Edward asks

"_Islia is my name and I will be with you throughout your entire life", _Islia says

Rami and Adella greet Islia into their familiar pack. I know this because I too have one.

"They are bonding watch", I say as they each touch each other and a circle glows around them linking them together

"What was that?" Edward asks

"A familiar connection to all familiars in its human's life at the moment. More can be added but I think it is only those three for you. By the way Grims are capable of killing vampires. But they won't harm who don't harm their human", I say explaining

"Ok. Are there books about this?" Edward asks

"Yes. Ah here we go. You will need these 5 books. Now where is Angela and your parents?" I ask

"My parents are over there with an owl. It looks like he picked them and Angela is with some kind of cat", Edward says

"Kneazle", I say telling Edward what the animal was, "Ok everyone with familiars up front and Raj please watch Matthew while I pay for his"

"Lady Swan you appear to have been chosen again", the old woman says

"It seems that way", I say drily

"There is another familiar for you. She is very rare and small for now. A Baby Pegasus that was abandoned I have been looking after her but alas I can't speak to her. I think you can", the old woman says

"Show me", I say

Out the back was a beautiful gold, purple, black and white young Pegasus/Unicorn/Everstead.

"Hello there", I murmur running my fingers down her coat feeling the bond, "You're the feather in my wand aren't you?"

"_I am Sultica. And yes my feather is your wand core", _Sultica says

"Would you like to come home with me?" I ask

"_Yes. I have been waiting a while for a safe haven to grow up", _Sultica says

"Well Lady Swan?" the old woman asks

"Yes she is my familiar. Lets go back inside and discus payment. I will be right back Sultica", I say walking away back into the shop

"What was that?" Edward asks

"A Unicorn Pegasus Everstead. They are the rarest in the world. She is another of my familiars. Now how much for the Kneazle with my friend Angela?" I ask the old Lady

"10 Galleons", the old woman says

"Here is that now what about the owl on my future in-laws arm?" I ask

"8 Galleons", the old woman says

"Now payment for my Fiancée's familiars? And Books?" I ask

"40 Galleons", the old woman says

I again hand over payment now for mine and Matthew's.

"Now for the little baby boys grim puppy familiar?" I ask

"10 Galleons", the Lady says

"Here now mine. I know you are going to make a great commission today so how about 300 Galleons as I know they are rare? And a thank you for the service you have done this Wizarding community?" I ask

She looks shocked by my offer.

"Thank you. That is most generous of you", the old woman says accepting my money

"I assume you will tell no one of those rarest creatures. Some might wish them harm", I say

"I would never! I love all creatures. You have my word they are safe in my care", the old woman says

I smile, "I know. Now we will take the back way out if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. You need to pick up your familiar in the back", the old woman says

"Mystic!" I call

Mystic flashes in, "Tell my familiars to meet me on the North side of the property we have new members"

"_I will"_, Mystic says flashing away

I pick up Matthew who started to cry without his familiar Jai.

"There, there he is right next to us", I say to Matthew calmingly

"You are going to make a great mother", Edward says smiling at me adoringly

"Thank you now everyone follow me", I say leading them out the back

I gather them all together and open up a portal it would be better than anything else.

"Everyone through. It will take us home", I say

I lead everyone through the portal and we walk through to the North side of the Estate. My familiars were waiting. Each greeted the new four and a golden circle surrounds them and me. I feel their power go into me and into each of them. I now had 11 familiars. Well 13 if you wanted to count the two other Runespoor Heads.

"Wow Bella you have a lot of familiars", Angela says

"I will introduce you all now. This is Mystic she is part Phoenix, part Thestral and part Moon Owl. This is a Runespoor the names are Luka, Lijy and Loki. The Magical Snake is Sassha. The Kneazle is a boy name Idei. The white magical wolf that is with me on this trip she is Raj. The black, blue and gold phoenix is Taji. The Grim I got this trip is female and is named Rama. The Phoenix is a Water and Ice Phoenix she is named Icicla. The small dragon is Nani, she is breed to stay small. The Shimmerling is the winged small cat his name is Oracle and this is a very rare animal. Unicorn/Pegasus/Eversteed she is called Sultica. Now Matthew's familiar is the grim puppy and its name is Jai", I say then look at my watch, "They will be out of the memories soon. We better unpack. Come on. They are going to have LOTS of questions. Oh and ALL animals are allowed in the house and are allowed to explore but I say don't go outside ward 2. It is safer from that point on"

My familiars nod and go to show the new ones around. I sure my soon-to-be-in-laws a room for their baby and un-shrink all their stuff and tell them to have fun decorating it. I take Angela to her room and give her the spell books I bought. Saying she could start practicing them. If she had any trouble just to call me and I will hear her. I didn't say how. I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Edward and I enter our room.

"I learned so much about you today", Edward says kissing me taking Matthew to change his diaper

"You WILL learn everything by the time we are married. I plan no secrets", I say kissing him

Once Matthew was in the crib I show Edward some spells he got them in a couple of goes. Which was natural for a vampire.

I hear gasps and I know my family are out of the pensieve. Well time for the questions…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

We all drop quickly into Bella's memories. We all look around to get our bearings and see Bella inside an old rusty truck.

"I can do this. Muggle school is nothing compared to Salem. Come on Bella you can do this. You took Muggle classes", Bella mutters to herself as she gets out of the truck

The skirts and the red coats are barely holding in their laughter at her mutterings. We follow her around to lunch and watch as all the boys drool over her. The look on my poor goddaughters face is saying she what's to hurt someone but she is raining it in. Bella sits down at a table with 3 other girls and four boys. We all soon learn their names are Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben. Angela seems like a real nice person. Not like the other girls she was quiet and shy.

Bella looks around the room and soon her eyes freeze on something. The look on her face was like she was seeing the sun for the first time. We all look in the direction she is looking at to see 5 extremely beautiful people, well vampires, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Who are they?" Bella asks Jessica

"Edward Cullen is the one with bronze hair, next is Emmett Cullen he is the biggest one, The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper hale and the one that left was Alice Cullen", Jessica explains

"They are very nice-looking", Bella says I have never seen her stuck for words before

"Yes. They are all together through Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. I mean they all live together", Jessica says

I can tell already she is a gossip and not a nice person to hang around with.

"And Edward Cullen?" Bella asks

"Never dates. Apparently no one here is good enough for him. He is so handsome. I will he would take me on a date", Jessica says

Bella suppresses a chuckle at Edward, a vampire taking a human on a date.

Suddenly the scene changes and we are all following Bella to her next class. We look around the room and see the only seat available is next to Edward Cullen. As Bella passes him he goes stiff in his seat and his eyes go blacker then they already were.

"Crap he's hungry", James says from next to me

We all watch as Bella sits as far from him as possible. Only we could see the tiny shield she had put up around herself. Edward is sitting far back like her. The hour quickly passes and as soon as the bell rings Edward is up out of his seat and out the door. We all look at Bella to see her hurt, and understanding on her face as well as surprise and relief.

The scene changes again and we are in Bella's bedroom.

"You did it this time Bella. You had to pick a town with Vampires", Bella mutters to herself pacing the floor, "Well the plus side is that they are vegetation"

"Only Bella would see it the way", Regulus says shaking his head

"Then again it looks like I'm Edward's singer", Bella mutters

"Now she gets it", Frank says

"But you forgot this has already happened she accepted him", Alice says to her husband, "He is her soon-to-be-husband"

"But he is my soul mate and I'm his it is impossible for him to hurt me. Maybe I should just give him time to adjust. Maybe switch out of his class. I'm sure Charlie as Chief of police can do that", Bella mutters, "Maybe I sure say away from him altogether. It is only going to lead with one of us getting hurt. Or him getting attached to me and getting his heart broken"

That is Bella always thinking of others and not her happiness. We all watch as she fights herself for hours. Looking into all possible futures and everything to come up with an answer that didn't hurt him or someone she cared about.

"I have never seen her like this before", Stella whisperers

"None of us have", I say softly

We watch as she flings herself finally on her bed crying. That is a first we have never seen her cry before. She is always the strong one. When sunrise comes Bella looks out her window her one good eye red from crying.

"I can't leave him. I already love him and I don't even know him. I'm going to have to play this cautious like my visions play out", Bella say softly

"She really did think this through", James says softly

Our hearts broke for her she had to make a very difficult choose. And for once she is going to follow her heart.

The scene quickly disappears and we watch as a week goes by and Bella getting more upset at Edward's disappearance. We all watch how happy she is with him back but she doesn't try to approach him herself. We watch as Bella takes her seat beside Edward.

"Hello", Edward says

Bella looks up quickly hiding the fact she was happy he was talking to her.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan", Edward continues

"How do you know my name?" she stammers

"That's a first. A boy finally leaving Bella speechless", Josh says

Edward laughs, "Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive"

"No. I meant why did you call me Bella?" Bella asks

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Edward asks confused

"No I like Bella. But I think Char - I mean my dad", she says catching her slip just in time, "must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone seems to know me as"

We all watch as they talk to each other for the next hour while doing their work. Bella lied about some stuff but she was really trying to tell him a lot of the truth.

The scene disappears and next we watch her pull out of the parking lot in her truck. We see her reverse and nearly hits another car.

"What do you expect from a witch?" Nadia says laughing

"She was never good at drivers education", Lerida says laughing

We all hear Edward laughing as well. Bella sends him a glare before driving off.

"What the hell?" he exclaims

We all turn to find that the air in all of his tires had gone flat. We all laugh.

"That is Bella always getting her revenge", Olympia says laughing

"With a little wandless and wordless magic", Sophie says chuckling

The scene disappears and soon we find ourselves back in the parking lot of the school. We all watch as Bella gets out of her truck and makes her way to the back to get something out. That's when we hear the sound of screeching. We see a car heading straight for Bella. We all notice Edward's look of horror on his face. We turn to face Bella and see her shock and fear. She knew she couldn't use magic hear it was too dangerous. But if she did she would have to call the Aurors to wipe everyone's memory. She was just about to stop the van when suddenly Edward is there and saving her life.

"I think I might just like that boy", Regulus says

We all nod our heads in agreement. We watch as Bella questions him about his actions trying to get him to tell her that he was a vampire. She couldn't outright tell him she already knew. And she was trying to hide the fact she was very relieved he had do it. We know how much paper work it would have been if she had done magic in front of everyone.

We watched as the month that followed the accident pass with Edward ignoring Bella and Bella hurting because she wanted to be close to him. Soon it was approaching the Halloween dance. Bella was fending off invitations by the bucket load. We are all sure she was doing her best not to curse them all. Especially Mike. That was when Edward decided to talk to her again. Bella let her temper go a bit when he started talking to her again. It was very funny to watch.

We then watched the next day as they sat together at lunch talking. It was really nice see Bella happy.

The scene dissolved again and we were standing in the middle of Bella's biology class. We did notice that Edward was absent.

"Today we will be doing blood typing", the teacher announces

We all laugh. We know Bella's reaction to blood. You would think that a girl such as Bella who has been injured many times would not be sick at the sight and smell of blood.

"This is going to be good", Katie says grinning

We all watch as she goes pale and nearly faints. We watch as the pervert we call Mike take her out of class. Half way down the hall Edward appears and takes Bella into his arms and quickly walks away from a stunned Mike.

"Look at his face", Jenny chuckles

We watch as Edward takes Bella home. He is looking at her as she is the most important thing in the world. He really does care for her.

The scene dissolves and we thing ourselves standing watching Bella walk down a pathway with a book in hand. That's when we see 4 men approach her. We all know they mean danger.

"Get away from me", Bella says positioning her wand behind a book and transfigured it into a Taser while they weren't looking.

They laugh and continue to approach her. That's when we hear the screech of tires and Edward quickly jumps out of the car.

"Get in", he growls looking at the men

Bella doesn't have to be told twice she runs into the safety of his car.

"Leave", Edward growls looking like a vampire

He quickly joins Bella in the car and drives away.

"I am really starting to like this Edward", James says in my ear as the scene dissolves again.

We then watch Edward buy Bella dinner and him confessing he can read mines. We watch them in the car and Edward admitting he is a vampire and Bella telling him she didn't care.

The scene dissolves again and we find ourselves in Bella's kitchen.

"Crap I'm so running late", Bella exclaims running down the stairs

She must have over slept because she looked like she got dressed in a hurry.

"_Accio school books_", Bella says quickly flicking her wand, but her books don't come

She sighs and does it wandlessly.

Once she has her books in hand she runs out the door. We all notice Edward standing by his car laughing. Bella doesn't seem to have noticed him yet. Soon she does and quickly comes to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Would you like a ride with me today?" he asks

"Sure. Thanks", Bella replies smiling

We all watch as the day goes by with Edward asking Bella all sorts of questions. And she having to watch how she answers. We can all see how happy they both are.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Edward stutters out looking nervous

Bella smile widely at him, "Of course. Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise", Edward replies smiling

The scene dissolves and soon we find ourselves in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

"Oh Edward it is so beautiful", Bella says stepping out into the sun

We all see Edward hesitate.

"Come on Edward I don't care what you look like in the sun", Bella says turning to him

Edward sighs and takes a step out into the sun. He immediately starts to sparkle. Bella looks at him and smiles.

"It is like diamonds", she says

"Your not scared?" Edward asks her

"No", Bella replies, "And I will be never"

We all look into her eyes and we can all tell she is not lying. Edward quickly goes to her and takes her into his arms.

"May I kiss you?" he asks

"Yes", Bella whisperers

They both kiss and we all can feel the love between them. Edward breaks away and plants kisses down the side of her face. Bella giggles.

"I love you Bella", Edward says kissing her again

"I love you too", Bella replies returning the kiss

"Wow they really do love each other", Sophie whisperers as the scene dissolves.

"They really are soul mates", Josh says

We find ourselves back in Bella's room and Edward is kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you in the morning", he says

"Catch a mountain lion for me", Bella says smiling

Edward laughs, "I will. I love you"

"I love you too", Bella replies

Once Edward is gone Bella jumps up and spins around her hair changing colour to yellow. That is the first time we have scene her hair change to yellow. Yellow is for happiness. We have never seen her so happy. Her eyes for once were full of sparkle, happiness, and life.

"I have never seen her so happy", I whisper

The others all nod in agreement as the scene dissolves. And we find ourselves back in Bella's bedroom. Edward is sitting in the rocking chair watching her sleep. Bella startles awake.

"Sorry", Edward murmurs

"That's ok. How long have you been here?" Bella asks

"A few hours. I came to ask if you are free today?" Edward asks

"Yes. Why?" Bella asks

"I was wondering if your up to meeting my family?" Edward asks nervously

"Really?" Bella asks her face lighting up

"Really", Edward replies

"Ok. Will they like me?" Bella asks

We all chuckle.

"You're going into a house fun of vampires and your only concern is if they like you?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. They are your family of course I'm worried about them liking me", Bella replies

Edward shakes his head and replies, "I have to go and get my car and tell the family. I'll be back in an hour"

Edward kisses her temple and quickly leaves. Bella looks very nervous she quickly jumps out of bed and grabs her wand. She flicks her wand muttering a spell. The spell quickly changes her clothes. She is wearing a blue blouse and tight dark blue jeans. She flicks her wand again still having trouble with it for some reason and she is wearing black 3 inch heels. She goes over to the full length mirror.

"I really have to do something with me hair", she mutters

"I have never seen her pay this much attention to her looks before", Nadia says

"I agree", Stella says

"The only thing she does is hide her eye and ear", Olympia says

Bella concentrates on her hair for a second and uses her powers to make it neat and tidy. She also adds a slight curl to it. She flicks her wand and a hair band and clips fly to her. When she is do her hair is hung over her left shoulder. She flicks her wand again make up comes out of her handbag. I know for a fact she has an Undetectable Extension Charm on that handbag. I bet she has many things in there. She magical puts on the make, but only a little bit. She stops and looks at herself in the mirror and we all have to say she looks amazing. She really is going to impress the family. She then mutters a spell that we haven't heard before it doesn't seem to have done anything but we can never be sure with Bella.

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves in front of a big house. Compared to our Mansion Estate this is pretty small.

"Come on Bella. Everyone can't wait to meet you", Edward says leading her inside.

Edward leads her into the living room where two people in their early to late twenties are waiting for them.

"Bella these are my parents Carlisle and Esme. Mum, Dad this is Bella Swan", Edward says introducing them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor and Mrs Cullen", Bella says nicely

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella please call me Carlisle", Carlisle says shaking her hand

"Please dear call me Esme", Esme says lightly squeezing Bella's hand

"Hey Bella!" a small female shouts running down the stairs with a tall lean male behind her

We see Carlisle and Esme warning her to stop.

"Hey Alice. I'm sure we are going to be great friends", Bella says smiling

Alice laughs, "That we are"

We all see Carlisle, Esme and Edward relax when they realize Bella isn't scared.

Not much scares Bella these days.

"Bella this is Jasper", Alice says pointing to the male next to her

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper", Bella says

"Nice to meet you too Bella", Jasper replies

"Emmett, Rosalie come down and greet our guest", Esme calls

A minute later a huge man comes down the stairs followed by a blonde female.

"Hey Bella I'm Emmett", the man says scooping her up into a bear hug

"Emmett", Esme scolds

"Emmett put her down", Edward growls

Emmett places Bella back on her feet quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too Emmett", Bella says laughing

We can all tell that they are amazed that she isn't scared of them. The blonde was just glaring at her and Bella returned her stare. A few seconds later we all could see a flash of emotion in her eyes. Bella must have read the blondes mind but before anyone could tell she had charged her emotion in her face.

"Bella this is Rosalie", Edward says

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie", Bella says without emotion showing that whatever she picked up in Rosalie's mind didn't affect her. Rosalie just continued to glare.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house", Edward says leading Bella away

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves back in Bella's room. She must be getting ready for a dance. We look at the calendar and it must be Halloween. Bella walks into the room with Black hair hanging loosely around her face.

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance", Bella mutters, "Well the bright side is that today is the day I can act like myself"

We all laugh she is going to the dance as a witch. Now this is going to be good. She flicks her wand and her plan black robes appear on her and her black witches hat.

"Bella, Edward is here", Charlie calls from down stairs

"Coming", Bella calls back

We follow Bella as she walks down the stairs.

"You look beautiful love", Edward says planting a kiss on her cheek

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", Bella says chuckling

We all can see why. Edward has dressed up as a vampire. The scene dissolves and we find ourselves at the dance.

"Bella where did you get that costume?" Alice asks her

"That's a secret", Bella says smiling

"I like the wig. It looks so real", Alice says

Bella smiles secretively. If only they knew how real it was.

"Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Edward asks Bella

"I would love too. But you should know I don't dance very well", Bella says

We all chuckle. Boy she is good at lying. She makes most girls cry because she is so good at dancing. We watching them dance and we can all see how much in love they are. We watch as they both dance the night away.

The scene dissolves again and we are outside the school lunchroom. We find that Jessica, Lauren, and Mike are making fun of the Cullen's to their face.

"You know blondie who would like you. If you ever have any children they'll probably be as dumb as you", Lauren sneers at Rosalie

We can all see what that simple sentence has effect on her.

"Leave her alone Lauren. Just because your looks are fake and that you have slept with every boy in the school doesn't mean you can torment others", Bella says coming over towards the table

"Stay out of this Swan", Lauren growls

"Yeh Bella you don't want to be involved with those freaks", Mike says grabbing her arm

"Let me go", Bella says glaring at him

"Come on", Mike says trying to pull her away

"Fine. Have it your way", Bella says pulling back her other hand and punching him in the nose.

We all hear it break on impact.

"Go Bells", Josh yells

Jessica, Lauren and the others scream and rush over to Mike.

"Why did you do that for?" Jessica asks

"I felt myself threaten. I told him to let me go but he didn't. Now I suggest you all get out of my sight and away from my family", Bella says walking back over to the Cullen's she takes Rosalie's hand and Edward's and pulls them away with the other's following.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asks Bella softly

"You are my family. When I consider someone my family I mean it Rosalie", Bella says firmly

"Bella family call me Rose", Rosalie says looking at her and smiling

"Alright Rose it is then", Bella replies smiling

"That's how they became friends", Stella says as the scene dissolves

We watch as they all become close as a family laughing and playing games together. Edward taking Bella on dates and Alice and Rose taking Bella shopping.

The next scene we see Bella using magic to get herself ready. It looks like it is Christmas day. We see her do her hair and make up by magic. We see her pick out a pair of jeans and a red blouse.

"Bella come on we are going to be late", Charlie shouts

"Coming dad", Bella calls

We all see her look around for something.

"_Accio Cullen's presents_", she says flicking her wand

All the presents quickly come to her and she puts her wand in her hair making it look like a stick. The scene quickly chances and we are at the Cullen's house with all of them opening presents.

"You didn't need to spend this much money on us", Esme says to Bella

Bella smiles, "You didn't need to spend this much money on me"

All the Cullen's laugh as she turns the question back at them.

"They really didn't have to worry about the money", I chuckle

"If only they knew", James replies

"I bet she had something magical installed in those presents", Elyssa says knowing her daughter

"Probably", we all agree

We watch as they all laugh and enjoy a Christmas dinner with Charlie how they had to pretend to eat. For Bella's sake. Bella looks so happy. It's like she has been completely turned into a new person.

The scene changes again and we all watch as they play baseball and we all see the danger Bella is in and how the whole coven protected her. We all swear when James tricks her and we all growl when James starts to torture her. That's when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward arrive. We watch as Emmett, Jasper and Alice destroy James. Edward and Carlisle save Bella from turning into a vampire.

"I think I'll give them a medal when I see them. Edward is at the house so I will thank him personally", Regulus mutters as the scene dissolves.

We watch the weeks after it we could all tell Bella wanted to heal herself be with so many people she couldn't get away with it. Edward always helped her never leaving her alone and always being there.

"That is so sweet", Alice cooed

"But I bet Bella hated it", Rebecca says

"I know she would she is difficult patient", Katie says

We watch as Bella and Edward go to prom and Jacob kind of gate crashed it.

"I am seriously going to kill my little brother", Rachael says

"Can't we all live together in harmony", Rebecca adds

"It would be nice", Nerina says wistfully

Everyone one of us gives her spathic looks. She knows what is like her scent is an easy tell. That's why she tries and blocks it most of the time.

We watch the reminder of the school year. That's when the scene changes to a birthday party.

"Looks like Bella changed her birthday date again", Sophie chuckles

We watch as she opens her presents and she gets a paper cut. We watch in horror as Jasper's eyes go black. Edward flings Bella away from danger and into the glass plates. Emmett and Rose manage to grab Jasper and drag him outside.

The scene changes again.

"Come for a walk with me", Edward murmurs

We see Bella's eyes twitch was she going to fight or give in. We are so proud of her deciding to fight and give in to her happiness and tell him her secret in a VERY Bella manner blocking his escape route with wards.

"That is so Bella", James says laughing, and Frank laughs with him

She lets him go to his house and he comes back to propose.

"Ah", us girls says

"So sweet", Chrissy says

"Wish you would propose to me", Nadia says to John

"And you what about you?" Stella asks Tony

Jenny asks Thomas. Olympia asks Nathen. Lerida asks Damion. Sophie asks Stephan, Nerina asks Mark. Chrissy asks Septimus. Rachael asks Thomas and Rebecca asks Carter. The only one who didn't asks was Katie who had her hands tied with Ethan.

I chuckle at them and so do the other adults. Now that Bella was getting married they all wanted too.

"Who will be her maid of honour?" Chrissy asks

We didn't hear the rest of the memory because the girls were fighting over who would be Bella's maid of honour.

"It will be HER decision", I say

"I agree she is my daughter and she will make up HER mind", Elyssa says

That's when we feel ourselves coming out of the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review it will make my day with everything that is happening in my life right now with the surgery coming up.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and I walk down the stairs to the living room where everyone is now out of the Pensieve.

"Had a good time?" I ask

"You have been through a lot my daughter", Mum says hugging me

"I am fine", I say

"You decided to fight for love", Aunt Lily says

"I did. And I don't regret it", I say smiling at Edward

"Neither should you. It should feel right. Like James and I. I started liking him in third year but wanted him to grow up just a bit more so I waited. It was WELL worth it", Aunt Lily says

"I had a crush on you since 1st year!" Uncle James says, "I knew we would end up together"

"So did I. But like I said I started liking you more in third year but had to wait to you grow up", Aunt Lily says

"I am a grown up", Uncle James says

I burst into laughter and others join me. Uncle James pouts.

"Oh Uncle Jamie don't be like that", I say kissing his cheek

"I am not immature", Uncle James says

"You said it I didn't", I say grinning sitting down on Edward's lap as everyone laughs again, "So any questions about the memories?"

"When you were getting ready to meet his family what was the spell you muttered under your breath?" Stella asks

"It is _ater odor_. It means scent dim. I didn't want my scent to overwhelm his family. And I wanted to help him with my scent. So I came up with that spell", I reply

Everyone nods their heads at my answer. I came up with a few spells while I was away. I'm know that they all what to hear them.

"Thank you Bella. I was wondering why your scent seemed to dim", Edward says kissing me

"I wanted to help everyone not just you. I know Carlisle is the only one that can ignore blood", I say

"Ok. What did you see in Rosalie's mind?" Jenny asks

"You can read mines?" Edward asks

"Yes. Only if I want. I don't do it lightly. I think about people's safety before I do it", I say

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asks

"Have you heard of Occlumency?" I ask Edward

"Briefly but it wasn't explained", Edward replies

"It is a defence of the mind from any form of attack. That means mind reading, illusions and other things to do with the mind. I have ten layers to my shield. It is necessary for me because of all my secrets. I can stretch it to someone can protect their own mind that is what I am doing to you. But I will be teaching you a multiple layer Occlumency Shield if you're up to it. Everyone here has 3 layers. What do you say what me to teach you? You will be able to block out your mind reading power too. To only use when you want" I ask  
>"Yes please. I don't what to hear voices in my head all the time", Edward replies<p>

"I will get on that later. Now more questions", I say

"So what did you pick up in Rosalie's mind?" Lerida asks

"You caught that?" I ask nervously

"Yes. Now answer the question", Sophie says

I look at Edward and he nods saying if you trust them to keep it a secret you can tell them.

I sigh, "Rosalie may look hard on the outside but she is soft on the inside. She is deeply hurt. She was raped and beaten to death that is how she came to be a vampire. Her dream was to have children. But sense that is not possible for a vampire. She is really depressed"

Silence comes over the room as everyone takes what I said in.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have children", Aunt Lily says

"Me either", Mum says

The other girls and my Aunt's say the same thing.

"I can experiment. I might be able to come up with something that could help vampires have children and help with their thirst", Nadia says thinking hard

"That would be brilliant. But why would you do that?" I ask her

"She is important to you. And she deserves the chance to be happy", Nadia replies simply, "I could also probably come up with a potion that will allow them to eat. I will research and trial. Edward want to be my guinea pig?"

"Yes. I would love the chance to improve a vampire's life and have a normal life as possible", Edward says

I can see he was touched by the kindness of my friends.

"I think that would be great!" I say

"I could come up with a charm to stop them sparkling in the sun. It will take some work but I can do it", Stella says, "Maybe even finish it in a month"

"Thank you Stella. I would like to go out in the sun", Edward says

"No problems. You are part of the family now. We take care of our own", Stella says

"Well said", Chrissy says

"I am still working on a cure for Werewolves. I would like your input when things settle down", Nadia says to me, "And you of course Nerina"

I give them a grateful smile. This is why we are all together. We all love to help people in need.

"I can help if you need. I know I don't know much yet. But I would like to help", Edward says

"We will take you up on the offer to help us research that is after Bella has trained you", Jenny says

"Next question", I say

"What was up with that confrontation with Lauren?" Uncle James asks

"I saw from across the café what was going on. So I used my ear to listen in. So I heard everything that was happening. I knew how much those comments hurt Rose so I decided to stop it. I also saw the look on Rose's face and saw the hurt. I wasn't going to take that lying down", I explain

"Did you come up with many spells while you were away?" Stella asks with a smile

I laugh, "Of course I did"

"Well care to share?" Aunt Lily asks smiling

I tell them a few spells and tell them about our trip to Dragon City today before it was getting late.

"You have been busy", Uncle Reggie comments, "I think it is time for bed"

"I am going to be with Charlie. Edward look after Matthew. I will be alright", I say to his worried look and peck his lips

"Are you sure love?" Edward asks

"Very. I am going to take him away from the pain for a couple of hours. Don't worry it is safe", I say smiling

"You need sleep", Edward says

"She doesn't sleep much", Katie says

"That is because usually there is a lot going on like now", I say leaving the room before they could protest

I apparate directly into the infirmly where Charlie was thrashing in the venom in his system.

"Shh. Follow my voice Dad. Let me lead you to a place without pain", I say putting my hand on him and drawing him to the world of dreams

I see Charlie sitting on a bench in Forks Park looking confused.

"Hey Charlie", I say walking over to him

"Bella? This can't be real", Charlie says

"Why not? I am a witch and I am the most powerful out there", I say with a gentle smile

"What is happening to me?" Charlie asks

"You are turning into a vampire. What the Cullen's are. They only drink animal blood by the way", I explain, "It was the only way to save you. I didn't have time to heal you. So I plunged the venom right into your heart"

"Cullen is a vampire?" Charlie asks mad

"And remember I am a witch and can handle my own", I remind him

"I don't doubt you Bells. You have been keeping secrets I know", Charlie says

"How?" I ask

"I am a cop. I investigated into you at the orphanage nobody saw you being dropped off nobody saw you in Part Angeles, Forks or La Push before you appeared there", Charlie says

"Your right. I have been keeping secrets. I was kidnapped when I was 3 and held prisoner for a year before my fathers house elf rescued me and faked my death. Everyone in my old life thought, still think I am dead", I say

"Who are you?" Charlie asks

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black", I say, "Daughter of Sirius Black and Elyssa Black"

"Sirius Black was in prison for murder to someone got him out", Charlie says

"That was me. The world needed to hear the truth about what happened and here it is…", I say my tale of how my Dad is innocent

"Why haven't you told him your alive?" Charlie asks

"Because things are not in line yet. There are still things to do. He must believe I am dead for now. I know it hurts him. But if you saw what I saw you would keep it that way too", I say

"Have you ever truly loved me as a Dad?" Charlie asks shocking me

"Of course. You have been my Dad all these years. I still remember my Daddy. But you are my Dad too. That's why I want you to be one of the people walking me down the aisle when I marry Edward", I say

"Edward proposed?" Charlie asks shocked

"Yes. I accepted. You can talk to him when you finish transforming. So will you be one of the ones walking me down the aisle?" I ask tears in my eye

"Yes baby girl I will", Charlie says hugging my tightly

"I love you Charlie. Ever if I don't call you Dad often I still love you", I say

"I know now. Bella will I ever be able to go back to Forks?" Charlie asks me

"No. Everyone believes you died in a house fire. And everyone doesn't know I existed. It is the way it was meant to be. I was going to wipe your memory before that attack I was saying goodbye when it happened. Then my plans changed. I KNEW I didn't want to lose you all together. You mean more to me then most. But I have to say Edward and my real Dad are at the top of my list but you are second", I say

"I can live with second", Charlie says wrapping his arm around me

"I am glad. Dad now you are in my world you should know I am not some shy kid. I have a temper and much more. I am the Deputy Minister for Magic and the Lady of the House of Swan that the Minister gave me. Something feels like it is going to get more. I want you by my side with everyone else when I face my challenges. You all give me strength", I say

"I will always be there for you", Charlie says

"I…", I stop as a vision hits it is of Charlie walking down the aisle to a woman I knew quite well

"What is it kiddo?" Charlie asks

"You are going to find your true mate. And I will be the one bring her to you", I say

"Are you going to tell me who?" Charlie asks

"No but here is her face. Let her get you through the pain of the next two days", I say kissing him, "I am leaving now. I will see you when you wake up"

"I will hold you too that Bells. And your right this woman feels like she is meant to be mine", Charlie says looking at the picture

"Love you Charlie. Be brave", I say as I make the world around me drop

I wake up leaning on Charlie's bed. Charlie had stopped thrashing. Well that was good. Now I am tired. I better go to bed before I collapse completely. I hope the picture of the woman I gave him gives him the strength to get through the change…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? <strong>

**Poll who is Charlie's Mate: Give me some guesses and I will announce who is right in the next chapter:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Guys can you watch Matthew?" I ask the morning after my night in my fathers head

"Sure where are you going?" Lerida asks

"I am going to give some people an invitation to Skirt Mansion. I am meeting them at Swan Manor. In three hours. As it IS my public place to meet. Now Edward and I will be gone for maybe four to six hours. Think you all can handle that?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Why are you going early?" Josh asks

"Edward is going to take an inheritance test at Gringotts we are going there first", I say

"We will help them", Aunt Lily says

"Thank you Aunt Lily. Now before I go I bought another four people back this morning. Septimus and Ainslee meet your Uncles Gabion and Fabien", I say as they walk in

"Mum's brothers right well I am Septimus Artemis Weasley", Septimus says shaking their hands

"I am Ainslee Muriel Weasley. Um I am afraid I am a werewolf. Was bitten at the orphanage I was placed at", Ainslee says

"Doesn't matter to us", Gabion says

"Come here and give us a hug", Fabien says

"Now these other two are well their girlfriends in Heaven so it was only right to bring those back as well meet my honorary Aunts, Aunt Royalla and Aunt Riana Lupin", I say introducing the two women that were also twins, "Now I am going to leave you all. Please show them their rooms. NO making a mess! And Stella try and help Angela with her spells"

The boys chuckle. And Stella nods.

"I mean it. The person who does will be cleaning it with a tooth brush", I threaten

I take Edward's hand and apparate us to Seattle. Edward had said he wanted to make a cash withdraw from a Muggle-Bank.

"Do you want to come with me?" Edward asks me

"Only if you feel comfortable with it. This is YOUR money", I say

"It is OURS. So come with me. We might need help to persuade they to make the withdrawal from my Cullen Account I want", Edward says

"You want it all in Wizard money?" I ask

"Not all just most of it. Seeming as that is where I am going to life now", Edward says smiling at me

"Fine show me too the bank. I have covered my scars. I will show them again at Gringotts", I say taking his hand

We walk into the bank like an ordinary couple. Edward goes to the main counter.

"Yes sir?" the man asks

"I would like to withdraw most of my account. Here are my documents", Edward says handing over his fake birth certificate and other forms of ID

"Mr Cullen. How much do you want to withdraw?" the man asks

"This much", Edward says handing him a bit of paper

"I am afraid we can't do that all in one go. It is too dangerous", the man says

"Maybe you should get the manager", I suggest with a little bit of power

Soon the bank manager was down and agreeing to the withdraw. I didn't know how much Edward withdraw but I did see it was a lot. While he was busy I placed a notice-me-not spell on me and hacked the computer banking system withdrawing all my Muggle money that was only about 1,000 dollars and wiping the account from the system. NO ONE will be able to trace that or find the human Isabella Swan. I make my way back to Edward's side only he had notice me disappear and know what I was doing.  
>"Done?" he asks quietly<p>

"Yes", I say

"We are done Mr Cullen. Do you need an escort out?" the bank manager asks

"No I think I will be more then fine", Edward says flashing a smile before picking up the two brief cases.

We head to the alley outside the bank.

"I will show you how to apparate on your own later. But for now I will need to take you alongside. Let me shrink those suitcases", I say

"I think I have that spell", Edward says pulling out his wand and shrinking the suitcases

"Well done. You're a quick study. Now take my hand", I say smiling changing into Lady Swan

"Always", Edward says taking it

I spin on spot and we land outside Dragon City's Gringotts. Raj my familiar was waiting with Edward's mountain lion familiar Islia.

"How did they know to come here?" Edward asks

"They always know. You better read those books I got you. At least one of your familiars will be with you at all times. That is how it is", I say

"Thank you for this. I only know very little about the Wizarding world from Carlisle", Edward says

"My pleasure. And things have changed since Carlisle has probably heard about the Wizarding world and the US is very different then the UK. Now follow me", I say leading him in to Gringotts

People turn heads at our entrance. Raj let out a growl for people to turn away and they did. I lead Edward to the counter.

"My fiancée would like to have an inheritance test and open a new account with you", I say

"Do you have money to go into this vault?" the goblin asks

I un-shrink the brief-cases and Edward opens them showing 1000 dollar bills. The goblins eyes widen.

"I will get you an account Manager. Just give me a moment sir", the goblin says rushing away

"How much money to you have in there?" I ask

"A lot. Remember I have lived for nearly a century. Alice and I played the stock markets. Actually we all did", Edward says

"Hello I am Rackrook I am the Chief Goblin's son. Come this way and we can talk about this account and an inheritance test", Rackrook says, "Have those counted. Sir do you want Galleons, Sickles or Knuts?"

"All please", Edward says

"While they count that. We will deal with the paper work. Right this way. Lady Swan it is good to see you", Rackrook says to me leading us to a conference room

"I will be advising my fiancée today. As he has just learned he had magical blood before he was changed into a vampire. He is one rare vampire able to use magic", I say taking a seat

"That is rare. Well we will start with an inheritance test. We won't know if you were Muggle-Born or what until the test", Rackrook says

"Ok what do I do?" Edward asks

"I need a drop of you venom and a spark of your magic", Rackrook says

"Drop your venom in the glass and hold your finger over it concentrate on your magic and let a spark of it flow into the glass", I instruct

Edward does what we tell him. A list appears on the parchment.

"Your are a Pure-Blood wizard. Your parents probably never knew because they were tampered with and I can see why", Rackrook says

"My parents are alive", Edward states

"But they HAVE been dead. Only those who have passed into the Heavenly plain give up their titles. They don't get them back if they return. As a vampire you ARE still alive according by law and by Merlin", Rackrook says, "Do you want to have a look at your titles?"

"Yes please", Edward asks still shocked

"The parchment also tells you which country it comes from and the year of the vault was made. So here it is", Rackrook says handing it over

I grab Edward's hand and we look at it together.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_High Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Masen_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Moon_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dawn_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Franklin _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Tremblay _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Fortin _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lavoie_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sanders_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Mathes_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of North_

_King of the House of Bonaparte (France)_

_King of Italy (Italy)_

_King of Spain (Spain)_

_Emperor of Elba_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Ancient Masen Vault (USA) (1212)_

_Moon Vault (USA) (1900) _

_Dawn Vault (USA) (1599)_

_Franklin Vault (USA) (1720)_

_Tremblay Vault (Canada) (1456) _

_Fortin Vault (Canada) (1752)_

_Lavoie Vault (Canada) (1558)_

_Sanders Vault (Australia) (1950)_

_Mathes Vault (Australia) (1925)_

_North Vault (Australia) (1940)_

_Sanford Vault (UK) (1870)_

_Shine Vault (UK) (1620)_

_Bonaparte Vault (France)_

_Bonaparte Vault (Italy)_

_Bonaparte Vault (Elba)_

_Bonaparte Vault (Spain)_

"I really have ten Lordships? And four royal titles?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. And you are related to Benjamin Franklin one of the founding fathers of the Muggle US. The title fell to you since you are the oldest relative even if it is very into your family tree. Very distant. The Ancient Masen Vault is actually one of the founders of the Ministry of Magic USA. You have one of the prime seats in American Wizengamot. You are a High Lord. The Bonaparte Family are the descendants of Neapolitan. Your ancestor was lucky enough to survive because he was a wizard made his way o America. He hide the truth of being the King of France, King of Spain and King of Italy and Emperor of Elba. Now those titles fall to you. What do you decide to do?" Rackrook asks

"I think we need to talk about it first", Edward says looking at me

I give his hand a squeeze and a smile to give him strength.

"Ok. Now before I get your statement. What name to you want your new vault under?" Rackrook asks

"And who do you what it to be accessed by besides yourself?" I ask Edward

"I want it as Masen Family Vault. I want Bella, I mean Lady Isabella Swan to be attached to it when we marry. So if I die she and any children we might have can access it", Edward says

"Maybe it is best to start of a new Lordship of Masen. As the other one is a High Lord, Lordship. We can make this on just plain Lordship. Of course we will need permission. But I don't see that as a problem do you Lady Swan?" Rackrook asks me

"I don't see it as a problem. Let me make a call", I say getting up and pulling out my magical mobile phone

"Minister Storm"

"Derek it is Lady Swan", I say

"Izzy just the person I wanted too…", Derek starts

"No time for a chat. I am asking for permission for a new lordship. Here is what it stands now…", I say explaining Edward's back ground of the inheritance test

"We can make a new Lord Masen title. He will still have the high one. I recommend he use the High one. It sounds like you want to remain hidden if I know you at all. Nobody will connect him with the High Lord Masen Title. They will just associate it with a Pure-Blood family that started the Ministry. But this Lordship can only be started by Edward now you have our permission", Derek says

"Thanks Derek", I say

"Wait…", he says but I have already hung up

"It is alright with everyone", I say sitting down taking Edward's hand again

"We will set up the Masen Family Vault right away. Actually it is already done. We just need your signatures. Lady Swan's won't count till she marries you. Then she will gain Ladyship of all your titles. If you die she will hold them in trust until your eldest child comes of age. You can choose a girl heir or a boy. A boy heir is more common in the UK where here it is mixed", Rackrook says

"I will just have whatever gender my eldest child will be will inherit that title", Edward says

"I assume that the eldest son will get the High Lordship?" I ask

"Yes my Lady that is correct. Do you want to legally change your name High Lord?" Rackrook asks

"Bella would you mind if I go with Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen? And drop the Cullen? It will make things easier for us to hide", Edward asks me

"Anything you wish my love", I say kissing him smiling, "You will always be MY Edward"

Rackrook got the papers to change Edward's name.

"Now sign here with a drop of blood or Venom and magic", Rackrook says handing over the documents

Edward signs his name while looking at it making sure his information was correct. The Goblins were rarely ever wrong. I then sign my name and title. I sign it as a Black so my future children can access the vault as well. I know the goblins will never tell about my true identity.

"Now your statements is ready. This is your businesses shares holdings including your Muggle ones. They have been transferred over. We goblins do not overlook anything. So all are on there. Now here are you vault statements and your house/mansions/manor list", Rackrook says handing over the parchment

"We can look at your stocks later. Let's see what your ancestors and when you put into your/our new vault are", I suggest

"Your right let's look at the Vaults and houses", Edward says taking the parchment and we read together

"By the way Non Liquid Holdings are one a separate piece of parchment. This only shows the Liquid Holdings. But they are all in the same Vault. You can look at the rest in your leisure", Rackrook tells us

"Thank you", I say as we start to read Edward's Vaults

_**Total Account**_

_**Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen**_

_**Liquid Holdings **_

_Ancient Masen Vault (USA) _

_17,898,916,090,000 Galleons. _

_710,091,817 Sickles_

_64,918 Knuts_

_Masen Family Vault (USA) NEW_

_5,400,400,900 Galleons _

_100,976,156 Sickles_

_100,000 Knuts_

_Bonaparte Vault (France)_

_8,987,980,000 Galleons_

_200,000,000 Sickles_

_550,000 Knuts_

_Bonaparte Vault (Italy)_

_234,011,817 Galleons_

_110,109,000 Sickles_

_66,000 Knuts_

_Bonaparte Vault (Spain)_

_381,937,000 Galleons _

_768,999 Sickles_

_97,086 Knuts_

_Bonaparte Vault (Elba)_

_34,093,938 Galleons_

_210,019 Sickles _

_Moon Vault (USA)_

_400,000 Galleons_

_20,000 Sickles_

_3,000 Knuts_

_Dawn Vault (USA) _

_470,000 Galleons_

_50,910 Sickles_

_10,000 Knuts_

_Franklin Vault (USA) _

_700,000,764 Galleons_

_231,000 Sickles_

_45,000 Knuts_

_Tremblay Vault (Canada) _

_55,000 Galleons_

_0 Sickles_

_0 Knuts_

_Fortin Vault (Canada) _

_100,000 Galleons_

_4,000 Sickles_

_250 Knuts_

_Lavoie Vault (Canada) _

_313,131,013 Galleons_

_131,031 Sickles_

_31,000 Knuts_

_Sanders Vault (Australia) _

_30,000 Galleons_

_2,000 Sickles_

_100 Knuts_

_Mathes Vault (Australia)_

_50,000 Galleons_

_4,000 Sickles_

_0 Knuts_

_North Vault (Australia) _

_25,000 Galleons_

_7,000 Sickles_

_222 Knuts_

_Sanford Vault (UK) _

_100,000,981 Galleons_

_1,000,000 Sickles_

_100,000 Knuts_

_Shine Vault (UK) _

_0 Galleons_

_700,000 Sickles_

_100 Knuts_

"Well Edward you will never run out of money. Lets look at your houses", I say placing a comforting hand on my Vampire who was shocked by his wealth

I hadn't told him I haven't got mine done yet. The Goblins haven't sent out a message so I never asked. I only asked about the Black and Swan accounts.

There were several houses on the list. One was Ancient Mason Mansion that had house elves. Edward also owned his family home in Chicago. And three Palaces.

"Is there any big lands available?" Edward asks Rackrook

"What are you up too?" I ask Edward

"I want to do something", Edward replies smiling at me

"Yes there is a big piece of land available if your looking to build it is from a wizard owner who put it up for sale", Rackrook says looking at the readings he was given

"How much?" Edward asks

"300,000 Galleons for the land", Rackrook says

"Have you got a picture?" Edward asks

"Yes here", Rackrook says handing him a picture

"It feels right", I say, "Like when I had Swan Manor and Skirt Mansion Built. I had a feeling"

"It feels right too. I will take it. How much for a list of contractors to build a Mansion. With space within space like at my fiancée's?" Edward asks

"And wards", I add

"Well if you looking for something big probably around 1,000,000 Galleons. We goblins can hire the contractors and the Mansion can be built in weeks with enough men. But of course that is more money", Rackrook says

"I will pay for however much we need to have it ready by August 8th", Edward says

"It will be done then High Lord Masen", Rackrook says, "Now do you want a self-updating ledger? And a new ID?"

"How much?" Edward asks  
>"For the ID it will be 10 Galleons for a passport, apparition licence, Muggle drivers licence and all that and for the self-updating ledger it will by 100 Galleons yearly", Rackrook says<p>

"You can take it out of my account. When can I pick up the ID?" Edward asks

"In a few hours", Rackrook says

"When next we come in then", I say

"Very well. Here is a ledger it shows everything. We will take the Galleons yearly out of your Ancient Masen Vault", Rackrook says

"Thank you Rackrook for your help today", Edward says shaking the goblins hand

"You very welcome High Lord Masen. May you and Lady Swan have a pleasant day", Rackrook says leading us out of the conference room

"Well High Lord Masen how about some lunch. On you of course?" I ask with I smirk

"If you will have my Lady Swan", Edward says bowing to me

I smile, "It is a date. Come on I know just the place. We will eat then go to Swan Manor"

Edward takes my hand and kisses it and I lead him to a restaurant in Dragon City. So we can have a break before our meeting at Swan Manor…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

**Poll is still on about who Charlie's mate is so please have a guess:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I eat at when I here my name being mentioned up front. I see a goblin looking at the waitress.

"It is fine. Let him through", I say

"Lady Swan this is from the Director of Gringotts Bank. He just heard about your visit and hoped you haven't left Dragon City yet. A spotter saw you go in here", the goblin says

"Does the Director what me to read it right away?" I ask

"It would be preferable. He has just cleared his schedule to talk with you today", the goblin says

"Very well. Hand me the letter", I say holding out my hand

The goblins hands it over and I begin to read.

_Dear Lady Isabella Black Swan,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts bank that you haven't been informed of your inheritance yet. Since the legal age in America is 16 and you're an American Citizen you should have been given your inheritance on your 16th birthday._

_I have heard your in Dragon City today. I please ask if you will let us fix our mistake today._

_My deepest apologies. _

_Snowshark_

_Director of Gringotts Bank_

"Are we going back Bella?" Edward asks having head the letter over my shoulder

"We better. I will send a Patronus and let everyone know we have been held up", I say sending my Patronus away, "We are ready"

The goblin leads are back to the bank and to one of the deeper conference rooms. Rackrook was there and other Goblin that had to be his father Snowshark. It is well known in Wizarding US that Snowshark had some sons and Edward's account manager Rackrook was one.

"Lady Isabella Swan", Snowshark says bowing to me, "High Lord Edward Masen"

"Director Tobart Snowshark. This is my fiancée as you said High Lord Edward Masen. Now for today's business. I take it there will be a lot involved?" I ask

"Yes. Lady Swan we want to make sure you have all the facts and information you deserve some of our vaults have closed lately refusing entry. Some might be tied to you", Snowshark says

"Well lets clear this us. Snowshark please call me Bella or Izzy in private", I say

"Of course and you as always can call me Tobart. Now I think we should start with an Inheritance test. I just need three drops of your blood on this parchment", Tobart instructs handing me a dagger

I quickly cut my hand and my blood drips onto the paper. My hand quickly heals itself. We all hear Snowshark suck in a sharp breath.

"Never in all my years I have seen this. I might have suspected this but I would never have dreamt it possible", he whisperers just loud enough for Edward and I's earing to pick up

"What is it?" I ask

"You better look. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But you and High Lord Masen are well sorted to each other. Together you will make a powerful couple", he says handing me the parchment

**Inheritance Test**

**Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black**

**Confirmed Heiresses**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Dumbledore_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Summerriver (France)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen (UK)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Antov (Bulgaria)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Katsaros (Greece)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Glücksburg (Denmark)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Akers (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Alfson (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Hale (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Brandon (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Clarkson (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Drago (Italy)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Biskup (Slovakia)_

**Confirmed Titles**

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Hufflepuff (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin (UK)_

_High Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Salem (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Swan (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dixon (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Riverwater (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (Italy)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Reichenbach (Germany)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Faust (Germany)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov (Russia)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen (Denmark)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sanna (Greece)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Smart (Australia)_

_Empress of Tsar (Russia)_

_Empress of the house of Hohenzollern (Germany)_

_Queen of the House of Braganza-Coburg (Portugal & Brazil)_

_Duchess of Denzal of Luxembourg (Luxembourg)_

_Duchess of Glucksburg (Denmark)_

_Duchess of the House of Orange-Nassau (Netherlands)_

_Duchess of Västergötland (Sweden)_

_Queen of the Holstein-Gottorp House (Norway & Sweden & Finland)_

_Baroness of Liverpool (UK)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Family_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Salem Vault (USA)_

_Swan Vault (USA)_

_Skirt Vault (USA)_

_Dixon Vault (USA)_

_Stormhall Vault (USA)_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_Alfson Vault (USA)_

_Hale Vault (USA)_

_Merlin Vault (UK)_

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_Liverpool Vault (UK)_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

_Nixon Vault (UK)_

_Homles Vault (UK)_

_Noble Valut (UK)_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

_Riverwater Vault (France)_

_De'Stacy Vault (France)_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_Beltz Vault (Germany)_

_Forest Vault (Germany)_

_Reichenbach Vault (Germany)_

_Faust Vault (Germany)_

_Hohenzollern Vault (Germany)_

_Royal Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_Royal Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_Castile Vault (Spain)_

_Santiago Vault (Spain)_

_Cortez Vault (Spain)_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal)_

_Santos Vault (Portugal)_

_Braganza-Coburg Vault (Portugal)_

_Acker Vault (Austria)_

_Spiros Vault (Greece)_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_Sanna (Greece)_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)_

_Rizzo Vault (Italy)_

_Esposito Vault (Italy)_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_Aperlo Vault (Denmark)_

_Bullens Vault (Denmark)_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_Glücksburg Vault (Denmark)_

_Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

_Royal Orange-Nassau Vault (Netherlands)_

_Asselman Vault (Netherlands)_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Cvetkov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Albu Vault (Romania)_

_Royal Västergötland Vault (Sweden)_

_Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

_Alfsson Vault (Sweden)_

_Royal Holstein-Gottorp House Vault (Norway-Sweden-Finland)_

_Aldulf Vault (Norway)_

_Horn Vault (Norway)_

_Jokela Vault (Finland)_

_Bartosz Vault (Poland)_

_Cabral (Brazil)_

_Ferro (Brazil)_

_Biskup (Slovakia)_

_Smart Vault (Australia)_

_Maryville Vault (Australia)_

I freeze and the parchment falls from my fingers this can't be possible. I'm so frozen in shock I don't stop my sisters from reading the parchment. Is it the same Cullen's? I am also related to the last Emperor of Germany and I am the long lost heir, the Russian Royal Family (Which I am their long lost Empress) and the Danish Royal Family. The Ancient of Most Noble House of Glücksburg includes Denmark, Iceland, Greece. I am related to the Dutch Royal Line too. I am the lost Queen of Norway and Sweden that are both held in trust by the Danish Royal Family. I am also related to Merlin! That goes all the way back. This has to be from my mothers side. How did I get all those titles? I have 15 heiress, 16 Ladyships, 1 High Ladyship, 4 Duchesses titles (Including Grand and just plain Duchess), Baroness title, a Princess Title, two Empress Titles, Four Queen Titles and 77 Vaults.

"How am I related to the Hohenzollern line?" I ask

"The Emperor of Germany had twins Louise and they thought a stillborn daughter. She wasn't she was taken from the German royal family. Her name was Princess Sophie. She was a witch as you can see how your tree grows", Snowshark

"What able the extinct line of Holstein-Gottorp? There were no survives on that line", I say

"There was one Prince Gustav V son of King Gustav IV who hide in the Wizarding world he was a wizard and his line had witches and wizard's in it. YOU are tactually Queen of both Wizard and Muggle world in Sweden and Norway if you chose to claim the throne we goblins will produce the paperwork supporting it as we have it all here as proof. ALL family trees are kept here", Snowshark explains

Edward takes my hand. Comfort spreads through me.

"How is this possible? The other titles", I ask

"Well as you know the Black title comes from your father and so does the Summerriver title. Now as too the others they come from your mum's side. Your mother was a Pure-blood witch. All the titles come from her", Snowshark explains

"Is the Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen?" Edward asks

"Yes. As a vampire his title still stands. Only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark explain, "As my son told you High Lord Masen. Your fiancée is buried in his family tree and she is the member the house chosen for it. Many don't know. But the Vaults and Titles not only pick the next in line. But they choose the strength in the man/woman. So sometimes you only have to have a little bit of that blood of the house in you and it will pick you. As Queen of Portugal, Norway, Sweden and Finland that line is directly to you. There are no other living heirs as well of the Tsar line "

"So Carlisle's family was a Wizarding family?" Edward asks

"Yes. At is it shown on here", Snowshark says

I just nod my head. Well I AM the most powerful woman alive. Imagine my children with Edward with his titles. We will have to sort this out. Now more to ask about.

"Is the Hale as is Rosalie Hale?" I ask

"Yes it is as I said only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark says, "You are also related to Eleazar Denali, Katarina Denali, Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and Alice Cullen"

I gasp. How could I be related to them? Damn vaults picking me for having just a trace of their blood in me.

"If Alice ever finds out she is related to you she is going to freak in a good way", Edward says his presence keeping me calm

"How the hell am I related to Salazar Slytherin? I know Tom Riddle is a descendant and he is older than me and tactually STILL alive", I ask

I don't have anything against Slytherin's but I do with being related to that monster.

"The reason that Tom Riddle can't access the Slytherin Vault is because he turned dark if he remained on the side of the light he would have got the fortune", Snowshark explains

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Salazar Slytherin wasn't dark. He made it so only a light descendant can open the vault. That is another thing about Vaults. Some only choose the heir with the Light blood in it. It can be made that way", he replies

I nod. I don't have an answer to that.

"You a lot of vaults and many of them are in different Countries. I assure you would like to take a look in them?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I would like to check each vault and get rid of all the dark craft", I reply

"Now while we get your account. Put a few drops of your blood of this parchment and it will tell us your abilities", Snowshark explains sending Rackrook off for my statements

I quickly do what he says. I don't think anything else could surprise me today. I am the Lady of three Hogwarts founders and the Lady of the founder of Beauxbatons and Lady of the founder of Salem. I am a Empress, Queen and a whole lot more. This is going to be interesting. And also Edward was a King from his statement. We really needed to talk.

"Here is your abilities list", Snowshark says handing me the parchment.

_**Abilities Test**_

**Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan **_**nee Black nee Salem nee Cullen nee Hufflepuff nee Ravenclaw nee Slytherin nee Merlin ETC**_

_**Natural Ability**_

_Wandless Magic _

_Animagus - (Snow Leopard, Puppy, Wolf, Hummeringbird, Lioness, Golden Eagle, Storm Eagle, Storm Panther, Storm Bear, Polar Bear, Badger, Snake, Cat, Doe, Bat, Mouse)_

_Photographic Memory _

_IQ 180_

_Analytical Abilites_

_Parseltongue_

_Parselmagic_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Empathise _

_Elemental _

_Seer_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Healing_

_Apparition_

_Flying_

_Aura Seeing_

_Dreamwalker _

_Weather Controller _

_Magical Resistance_

_Truth Reader_

_Compulsion _

_Animal Talker_

_Spell Creator _

_Soul Reader_

_Soul Repairer _

_Shapeshifter_

_Spirit Seeing_

_Spirit Walking_

_Magic Level_

_500/500_

_Wandless Magic Level_

_150/150_

_IQ Level_

_180/180_

_Metamorphmagus Level_

_100/100_

_Seer Level_

_150/150_

_Elemental Level_

_Fire: 100/100_

_Water: 98/100_

_Earth: 99/100_

_Wind: 97/100_

_Ice: 98/100_

_Healing Level_

_200/200_

_Magical Resistance_

_450/500_

_Occlumency_

_300/300_

_Legilimency_

_300/300_

_Animagus Level_

_250/250_

_Weather Controller_

120/120

_Compulsion Level_

_100/100_

_Animal Talker_

_100/100_

_Soul Reader_

_100/100_

Ok. I knew I had a lot of abilities but I didn't know I had that many. Today is just full of surprises.

"Now Izzy because of your Metamorphmagus ability if you say your name and add one of the titles it will show you that appearance", Snowshark explains

I take a deep breath and say, "Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Ravenclaw"

My appearance quickly changes to straight black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Dumbledore", I say

My appearance quickly changes to Auburn Curly Hair and Midnight Blue Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Peverell", I say

My appearance quickly changes to Black Short hair and Coffee Brown Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Summerriver", I say, Sun Blonde Hair and Ocean Green Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Cullen", I say, Golden Blonde Hair and Sky Blue eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Akers", I say, Blonde hair and hazel eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Alfson", I say, Dirty blonde Hair and black eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Hale", I say, Golden Blonde hair and icy blue eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Brandon", I say, Short Black hair and brown eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Clarkson", I say dirty blonde hair and grey eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Drago", I say light brown hair and hazel eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Biskup", I say, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Hufflepuff", I say, Fire Red Hair and Light Blue Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Slytherin", I say, my hair goes black in waves with green streaks through it. My eyes turn in a light green.

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Merlin", I say my hair goes to dark brown and deep blue eyes.

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Beauxbatons", I say, White straight hair and Ocean Blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Salem", I say, Dark Brown straight hair and Emerald Green Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan", I say, Brown Hair and Brown Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Riverwater", I say, White hair with a blue strip through it and Grey Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Dixon", I say, Light brown hair and brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Valencia", I say, Black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Bolden", I say, Ginger hair and Grey Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Romanov", I say, Black hair and Hazel eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Alexandersen", I say Sandy Blonde hair and Light blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Glücksburg", I say Brown curly hair and sky blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Reichenbach", I say black hair and blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Faust", Black hair and brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Sanna", I say Sunny Blonde Hair and green eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Smart", I say, dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes

"Empress Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Tsar", I say, Black Hair and Silver eyes

"Queen Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Braganza-Coburg", I say, Black Curly Hair and Light Green Eyes

"Empress Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Hohenzollern" I say, Black curly hair and blue eyes.

"Duchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Denzal of Luxembourg", I say red hair and hazel eyes.

"Baroness Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Liverpool", I say, Pale Blonde Hair and Light brown Eyes

"Duchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of the House of Orange-Nassau", I say blonde hair and grey eyes

"Duchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Västergötland", I say sandy light brown hair and blue eyes

"Queen Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of the Holstein-Gottorp House", I say dark brown hair and coffee light brown eyes

I am very surprised at all of my appearances. At least I can hide myself well. When I finally get my voice back I ask if there is another heir to Peverell because that name sounds familiar.

"Yes there is. The other heir is Harry Potter", he replies

"Give the heirship to him. I have more titles then I could even dream of. Let him have the title", I say strongly

I know he wasn't going to like it. Well too bad. He will need to start getting used to the attention that Titles can bring.

"Are you sure Izzy?" Tobart asks

"Yes I am", I reply

"Ok then. I have just received your bank statement care to take a look?" Tobart Snowshark asks

I sigh, "Give it here. I might as well know what I am getting myself into"

_**Wizengamot Seats**_

_USA – 7_

_UK – 7_

_Russia – 2_

_France – 2_

_Spain – 2_

_Germany - 2_

_Italy – 1_

_Greece - 1_

_Portugal - 2_

_Austria - 1_

_Brazil - 2_

_Denmark – 3_

_Netherlands – 1 _

_Luxembourg - 1_

_Sweden - 3_

_Norway - 2_

_Finland - 1_

_Poland - 1_

_Bulgaria -1_

_Australia - 1_

_**Ministries**_

_96% UK_

_76% USA_

_65% France_

_59% Spain_

_50% Russia_

_10% Italy_

_95% Portugal _

_67% Austria_

_59% Brazil _

_87% Denmark_

_34% Luxembourg _

_90% Sweden _

_92% Norway_

_89% Finland_

_42% Netherlands _

_22% Germany_

_**Investments**_

_**Wizarding Schools**_

_75% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard (UK)_

_90% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

_95% Salem Institute for Witches (USA)_

_35% Durmstrang Institute (Bulgaria)_

_32% Scuola School for Witches and Wizards (Italy)_

_65% Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards (Russia)_

_68% Adamsen School for Witches and Wizards (Denmark)_

_45% Raptis School for witches and Wizards (Greece)_

_95% Valencia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Spain)_

_95% Salem Institute for Wizards (New York)_

_40% Australian Insitute for Witches and Wizards (Australia)_

_87% Palmeiro Institute for Witches and Wizards (Brazil) _

_97% Aldulf Institute for Witches and Wizards (Finland, Norway and Sweden) _

_**Muggle Schools**_

_20% Riviera High School (France)_

_25% Elba High School (Italy)_

_35% Izhevsk School (Russia)_

_45% London Academy of Dramatic Arts_

_30% Oxnard Universities (USA)_

_67% Harvard University (USA)_

_90% Princeton University (USA)_

_50% Stanford University (USA)_

_50% University of Arizona (USA)_

_87% Forks High School (USA)_

_83% Yale Universities (USA)_

_43% Oxford Universities (UK)_

_56% Hampshire Universities (USA)_

_Plus another 112 Other Muggle Schools_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_78% Appleby Arrows (UK)_

_23% Ballycastle Bats (UK)_

_50% Caerphilly Catapults (UK)_

_88% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

_64% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

_54% Puddlemere United (UK)_

_89% Ireland National Team (UK)_

_78% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

_100% Valencia Flights (Spain)_

_65% Finchburg Finches (USA)_

_90% Sweatwater All-Stars (USA)_

_91% National United States Team (USA)_

_41 other teams_

_**Magical Train Companies**_

_100% Swan's Cross Station (USA)_

_95% King Cross Station (UK)_

_78% Krupin Cross Station (Russia)_

_96% Valencia Cross Station (Spain)_

_10 other Magical Trains _

_**Magical Airline Companies**_

_100% Swans Airlines (USA)_

_**Muggle Airline Companies**_

_75% Jetstar Airlines _

_87% American Airlines_

_65% Southwest Airlines_

_12% Phillippine Airlines_

_95% Delta Airlines_

_45% Air France Airlines_

_78% United Airlines _

_13% Regional Express Airlines_

_87% Virgin Airlines_

_67% Quantas Airlines_

_56% Air Europa Airlines'_

_85% Atlantic Airlines_

_98% British Airways_

_73% Easy Jet Airlines_

_16 other Airlines _

_**Magical Buses**_

_76% The Night Bus (UK)_

_87% The Day Bus (UK)_

_67% The Night Bus (France)_

_78% The Day Bus (France)_

_45% The Night Bus (Italy)_

_34% The Day Bus (Italy)_

_46% The Night Bus (Spain)_

_47% The Day Bus (Spain)_

_97% The Night Bus (Russia)_

_67% The Day Bus (Russia)_

_98% The Night Bus (USA)_

_97% The Day Bus (USA)_

_and another 99 buses_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

_70% Flourish and Blotts_

_85% Daily Prophet_

_30% Madam Milkins_

_30% Eylops Owl Emporium_

_10% Ollivander's_

_87% Madam Puddifoots _

_56% Mr Bolts fine crafted Jewellery _

_57% Tents Galore _

_100% Slytherin Potions_

_75% Apothecary_

_40% The Leaky Cauldron_

_50% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

_97% Martin Magical Construction Company_

_65% Magical Insturments_

_78% Quility Quidditch Supplies_

_55% Honeydukes_

_85% Cleansweep Industries_

_60% Nimbus Industires_

_60% Comet Industries_

_100% Tornados Zipping broom Industries _

_70% The Three Broom Sticks_

_75% Borgin's & Burkes_

_100% Liverpool Healings_

_100% Riverwater Technologies (France)_

_100% Riverwater Wands (France)_

_95% Alexander Designs (France)_

_83% Mama's Magical Haven (Spain)_

_100% Castile Robes (Spain)_

_40% Noble Broomsticks (USA)_

_40% Smart Technologies (USA)_

_40% Meyer Wands (USA)_

_40% Davenport Potions (USA)_

_40% Silverglass Wizard, Magical Creature Law Firm (USA)_

_40% Dixon's Music Store (USA)_

_40% Greendown Plants (USA)_

_40% Heart Animal Emporium (USA)_

_40% Redman Dancing Studio (USA)_

_55% Billings Clothes (USA)_

_45% Madam Tolkins Robes (USA)_

_100% Moonlight Club (USA)_

_100% Swan's Casino (USA)_

_100% Swan's Jewellary (USA)_

_100% Swan's Wands (UK, USA, Russia, France and Spain)_

_100% Swan's Wedding Dresses (USA)_

_100% Madam Swans Rodes (USA)_

_100% Swan's Constraction Conpany (USA)_

_100% Swans Industries (USA)_

_100% Swan's Hotel (USA)_

_100% Swan's Coffee House (USA)_

_100% Swan's Bottle Store (USA)_

_100% Swan's Night School (USA)_

_100% Swan's Muggle Experience_ _(USA)_

_100% Swan's Health Spa (USA)_

_100% Swan's Dancing Studio (USA)_

_100% Swan's Gallery (USA)_

_100% Swan's Art Company (USA) (Learn to paint)_

_100% Swan's Homeless Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swan's Destraction Company (USA and Russia)_

_100% Swan's Werewolf Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swans's Pranks (USA)_

_100% Books Galore (USA)_

_100% Defence Training (USA)_

_100% Swan's Education (USA)_

_100% Swan's Protection Agency (USA)_

_100% Swan's Galore (USA)_

_97% The Daily Muse (USA)_

_95% Lightening Bolt Brooms (Greece)_

_80% Daily Muscat (Russia)_

_89% Daily Tussle_ (France)

96% _Valencia Magical Constraction Company (Spain)_

_75% Pisa Parlor (Italy)_

_97% Rizzo Pizzia Parlor (Italy)_

_30% The Daily Roo (Australia)_

_60% Jumping Jack Bar (Australia)_

Plus 891 other Companies

_**Muggle Resorts **_

_18 Muggle Resorts_

_15 Magical Resorts_

_17 Muggle Casino's_

_12 Magical Casino's_

_148 Muggle Hotels_

_132 Magical Hotels_

_167 Muggle Motels_

_154 Magical Motels_

_100 Muggle Bed and Breakfasts_

_123 Muggle Spa's_

_100 Magical Spa's _

_10 Magical Race Tracks_

_23 Muggle Race Tracks_

_**Amusement Parks **_

_79% Disney Land (USA)_

_65% Disney Land (France)_

_56% Dream world (Australia)_

_54% Sea World (Australia)_

_57% Wet 'N' Wild (Australia)_

_53% Movie World (Australia)_

_59% Luna Park (Australia)_

_57 other Amusement Parks_

_**Zoo's**_

_50% Melbourne Zoo (Australia)_

_51% Sydney Zoo (Australia)_

_52% Adelaide Zoo (Australia)_

_78% Central Park Zoo (USA)_

_76% Paris Zoo (France)_

_89% London Zoo (UK)_

_76 other zoo's_

_**Magical Hospitals **_

_95% St Murgo's (UK)_

_50% St Davis Hospital (USA)_

_87% St Mathes (USA)_

_100% St Swan's (USA)_

_65% St Vericatan (Spain)_

_Plus 45 other Hospitals_

_**Muggle Hospitals**_

_475 Muggle Hospitals _

**Muggle Companies**

_35% Microsoft_

_45% McDonalds_

_8% Tokyo 34 News Station_

_50% Newman Shoes_

_65% Royal Bank of London_

_75% French Cosmetics_

_9% Spanish Dance Studio_

_100% Swan's Electronics_

_Plus 1,051 other Muggle Companies_

_**Muggle Orphanages**_

_98% Forks _

_99% Port Angeles _

_87% Seattle _

_95% Porland _

_45% Los Angeles _

_43% San Fransisco _

_42% Las Vegas _

_67% Montanna_

_78% Texas _

_89% Chicago_

_45% New York_

_34% Boston _

_21% Detroit _

_98% London_

_96% Manchester _

_89% Edinburgh _

_76% Dublin _

_19% Messina (Greece)_

_And other 65 Orphanages._

_**Dragon Reserves.**_

_100% Swan's Dragon Reserve (USA)_

_86% Romania Dragon Reserve (Romania)_

_23% China Dragon Reserve (China)_

_76% Wales Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

_26% Swedish Dragon Reserve (Sweden)_

_57% American Dragon Reserve (USA)_

_34% Australia Dragon Reserve (Australia)_

_87% Brazil Dragon Reserve (Brazil)_

_**Total Account**_

_**Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Black Family_

_7,400,900,567 Galleons_

_500,561 Sickles_

_50,000 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_9,670,700,658,453 Galleons_

_657,123 Sickles_

_65,437 Knuts_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_7,065,657,387,987 Galleons_

_648,976 Sickles_

_Slytherin Vault_

_8,068,624,287,129 Galleons_

_826,378 Sickles_

_87,983 Knuts_

_Merlin Vault_

_12,089,982,728,198 Galleons_

_901,983 Sickles_

_987,379 Knuts_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

_78,550,680,900 Galleons_

_200,900 Sickles_

_89,000 Knuts_

_Salem Vault (USA)_

_1,088,001,954,983 Galleons_

_700,589 Sickles_

_90,000 Knuts_

_Swan Vault (USA)_

_989,999,687,943 Galleons_

_678,324 Sickles_

_879,000 Knuts_

_Skirt Vault (USA)_

_10,990,937,937 Galleons_

_937,473 Sickles_

_937,938 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault (UK)_

_3,765,897,876 Galleons _

_987 Sickles_

_879 Knuts_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_12,405,846,387 Galleons_

_76,983 Sickles _

_6,980 Knuts_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

_500,987,909 Galleons_

_657,000 Sickles _

_456,000 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_499,987,567 Galleons_

_689,342 Sickles_

_345,000 Knuts_

_Stormhall Vault (USA)_

_678,654,656 Galleons_

_9,000 Sickles_

_843 Knuts_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_67,987,464 Galleons_

_5,786 Sickles_

_764 Knuts_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_87,983,826 Galleons_

_763,927 Sickles_

_1,972 Knuts_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_89,625,273 Galleons_

_872,827 Sickles_

_2,281 Knuts_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_678,498,948 Galleons_

_983,837 Sickles_

_7,983 Knuts_

_Alfson Vault (USA)_

_567,937,827 Galleons_

_783,837 Sickles_

_8,983 Knuts_

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_7,567,823 Galleons_

_461,000 Sickles_

_913,907 Knuts_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_638,926,362 Galleons_

_257,373 Sickles_

_368,000 Knuts_

_Holmes Vault (UK)_

_6,093,982 Galleons_

_98,927 Sickles_

_Riverwater Vault (France)_

_238,987,567 Galleons_

_912,060 Sickles_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_16,873,982,000 Galleons_

_678,987,000 Sickles _

_9,980 Knuts_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_18,706,987,941 Galleons_

_745,987 Sickles_

_234,000 Knuts_

_Royal Orange-Nassau Vault (Netherlands)_

_10,091,000,000 Galleons_

_Braganza-Coburg (Portugal)_

_298,837,982,892 Galleons_

_738,836,282 Sickles_

_873,937 Knuts_

_Hohenzollern (Germany)_

_6,984,908,754 Galleons_

_879,000 Sickles_

_5,000 Knuts_

_Santiago Vault (Spain)_

_9,023,938 Galleons_

_87,000 Sickles_

_Cortez Vault (Spain)_

_2,973,287,271 Galleons_

_873,983 Sickles_

_987 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_4,873,938,903 Galleons_

_354,837,893 Sickles _

_63,082 Knuts_

_Santos Vault (Portugal)_

_40,938,393,393 Galleons_

_730,891,000 Sickles_

_782,927 Knuts_

_Acker Vault (Austria)_

_11,937,893,839 Galleons_

_526,372,828 Sickles_

_541,827 Knuts_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_35,784,894,948 Galleons _

_564,847,736 Sickles _

_87,988 Knuts_

_Glücksburg Vault (Denmark)_

_87,837,383,637 Galleons_

_678,938,839 Sickles _

_98,982 Knuts_

_Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

_5,768,968,869 Galleons_

_7,897,938 Sickles._

_7,983 Knuts_

_Royal Holstein-Gottorp House Vault (Norway-Sweden)_

_10,198,980,746,000 Galleons_

_197,092,181 Sickles_

_910,918 Knuts_

_Aldulf Vault (Norway)_

_45,000 Galleons, _

_28,000 Sickles_

_Royal Västergötland Vault (Sweden)_

_6,981,817,000 Galleons _

_8,901,918 Sickles_

_Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

_12,873,378,378 Galleons_

_899,378,837 Sickles _

_54,873 Knuts_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_12,836,383,875 Galleons _

_784,847,383 Sickles _

_120,837 Knuts_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_32,827,282,822 Galleons _

_673,938 Sickles _

_78,292 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)_

_485,365,876 Galleons_

_123,654 Sickles_

_874,954 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault (UK)_

_1,102,937,938 Galleons_

_983,938 Sickles_

_98 Knuts_

_Noble Vault (UK)_

_7,983,982 Galleons _

_8,983 Sickles_

_De'Stacy Vault (France)_

_12,987,453 Galleons_

_675,245 Sickles_

_98,000 Knuts_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_3,711,980,467 Galleons_

_863,736 Sickles_

_167,984 Knuts_

_Liverpool Vault (UK)_

_16,984,927 Galleons_

_265,375 Sickles_

_157,947 Knuts_

_Spiros Vault (Greece)_

_948,849,273 Galleons_

_87,937 Sickles_

_8,089 Knuts_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_497,862,983 Galleons, _

_76,827 Sickles_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_6,985,594,948 Galleons _

_65,940 Sickles _

_78,999 Knuts_

_Sanna Vault (Greece)_

_17,054,984 Galleons_

_98,839 Sickles, _

_98,343 Knuts_

_Beltz Vault (Germany)_

_65,987,387 Galleons_

_765,983 Sickles _

_5,498 Knuts_

_Forest Vault (Germany)_

_7,939,938 Galleons_

_4,374 Sickles _

_765 Knuts_

_Reichenbach Vault (Germany)_

_18,928,827 Galleons_

_11,982 Sickles_

_1,982 Knuts_

_Faust Vault (Germany)_

_2,987,382 Galleons_

_5,956 Sickles_

_1,533 Knuts_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_17,746,365 Galleons_

_453,475 Sickles_

_163,374 Knuts_

_Rizzo Vault (Italy)_

_8,938,938 Galleons _

_833,982 Sickles_

_Esposito Vault (Italy)_

_6,983 Galleons_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_543,873,723 Galleons_

_456,836 Sickles_

_6,873 Knuts_

_Aperlo Vault (Denmark)_

_873,938,836 Galleons_

_625,273 Sickles _

_87,983 Knuts_

_Bullens Vault (Denmark)_

_6,973,938 Galleons_

_76,883 Sickles_

_876 Knuts_

_Cabral Vault (Brazil)_

_20,982,928,892 Galleons _

_827,829 Sickles_

_9,000 Knuts_

_Ferro Vault (Brazil)_

_12,982,829,289 Galleons_

_672,839 Sickles_

_10,876 Knuts_

_Biskup (Slovakia)_

_20,827,837 Galleons_

_563,837 Sickles_

_8,829 Knuts_

_Smart Vault (Australia)_

_483,982,663 Galleons _

_34,874 Sickles_

_89,001 Knuts_

_Maryville Vault (Australia)_

_87,093,983 Galleons_

_and several other vaults_

And the list goes on. With the Non-Liquid holdings. I will have to look at that later. I don't have time at the moment

"Now here is a list of Real Estate you have", Tobart says

**Real Estates**

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain_

_Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Slytherin Mansion, Ireland, Great Britain_

_Merlin Mansion, England, Great Britain _

_Liverpool Estate, London, England, Great Britain_

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain _

_Martin House, Surrey, England, Great Britain_

_12 Grimmuald Place, London, England, Great Britain _

_Manor House, London, Great Britain _

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain _

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain _

_House, London, England, Great Britain _

_Apartment, London, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Suderland, England, Great Britain_

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain_

_Apartment, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain _

_House, Belfast, Ireland, Great Britain _

_Cottage, Siligo, Ireland, Great Britain_

_House, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain _

_Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britain _

_Unit 45, Oxford, England, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Norwich, England, Great Britain _

_House, Sheffield, England, Great Britain _

_Unit 38, Ipswitch, England, Great Britain _

_Manor house, Bristol, England, Great Britain_

_Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britain _

_Salem Estate, Montana, USA_

_Swan Mansion, Los Angeles, USA_

_Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington, USA_

_Cullen House, Anchorage, Alaska USA_

_Apartment, 28 Sweetwater Avenue, New York, USA_

_Manor, New York, USA_

_House, Alantic City, New Jersey, USA_

_Manor House, Washington DC, Virginia, USA_

_House, Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

_House, Detroit, Michigan, USA_

_House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

_House, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA_

_House, Jackson, Mississippi, USA_

_House, Little Rock, Arkansas, USA_

_House, Hartford, Connecticut, USA_

_House, Springfield, Illinois, USA_

_House, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA_

_Manor House, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

_Manor House, Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA_

_House, Rapid City, South Dakota USA_

_House, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA_

_Manor House, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA_

_House, St Louis, Missouri, USA_

_House, Memphis, Tennessee, USA_

_House, Durham, North Carolina, USA_

_Manor House, The Hamptons, North Carolina, USA_

_House, Atlanta, Georgia, USA_

_House, Birmingham, Alabama, USA_

_House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

_Manor House, Lincoin, Nebraska, USA_

_House, Kansas City, Kansas, USA_

_Beach House, Miami, Florida, USA_

_Manor House, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, California, USA_

_House, San Fransico, California, USA_

_Cottage, Santa Cruz, California, USA_

_Beach House, San Diego, California, USA_

_Penthouse Apartment, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_House, Denver, Colorado, USA_

_Manor House, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Manor House, Houston, Texas, USA_

_House, Salt Lake City, Utah, USA_

_House, Portland, Oregon, USA_

_Manor House, Seattle, USA_

_Vila, Bahamas, USA_

_Vila, Hanvana, Cuba_

_Vila, Hawaiian Islands, USA _

_Skirt Mansion, Unknown_

_Beauxbatons Manor, Paris, France_

_Manor House, Bordeaux, France_

_House, Paris, France_

_Cottage, Nice, France_

_House, Marseille, France_

_Bolden Manor, Rome, Italy_

_Apartment, Florence, Italy _

_Manor, Venice, Italy _

_Bolden Estate, Florence, Italy _

_Vila, San Marino, Italy_

_House, Naples, Italy_

_Vila, Palermo, Italy_

_Holstein-Gottorp, Palace, Norway_

_Tsar Palace, Moscow, Russia_

_Romanov Manison, St Petersburg, Russia_

_Manor House, Moscow, Russia_

_Apartment, St Petersburg, Russia_

_Manor House, Bulgaria _

_Castile-La Estate, Castile-La, Spain_

_Manor House, Barcelona, Spain_

_House, Madrid, Spain_

_Manor House, Madrid, Spain_

_Apartment, Seville, Spain_

_Palace, Lisbon, Portugal _

_Manor House, Lisbon, Portugal _

_House, Porto, Portugal _

_Mansion, Braga, Portugal _

_Vila, Vila Nova de Gaia, Portugal_

_House, Sydney, Australia_

_Manor House, Brisbane, Austrialia _

_Penthouse Apartment, Gold Coast, Australia _

_Apartment, Melbourne, Australia_

_Vila, Caribbean Islands_

_House, Brussel, Belgium_

_House, Munich, Germany_

_Manor House, Hamburg, Germany_

_Reichenbach Manor, Berlin, Germany_

_Manor House, Vienna, Austria _

_House, Graz, Austria _

_Manor House, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg_

_Manor House, Kosice, Slovakia_

_House, Tmava, Slovakia_

_House, Helsinki, Finland_

_House, Amsterdam, Netherlands_

_House, Budapest, Hungary_

_Resort, Zurich, Switzerland _

_House, Antalya, Turkey_

_House, Konya, Turkey_

_House, Tirana, Albania_

_House, Zagreb, Croatia_

_Manor, Japan, Tokyo _

_Apartment, Hong Kong, China_

_House, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam_

_House, Colombo, Sri Lanka_

_House, New Delhi, India_

_House, Seoul, South Korea_

_Manor House, Athens, Greece_

_Villa, Fira, Greece_

_House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Manor House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Mansion, Odense, Denmark_

_Manor, Reykjavik, Iceland_

_House, Bucharest, Romania_

_Cabin, Stockholm, Sweden _

_House, Stockholm, Sweden _

_House, Oslo, Norway_

_House, Novi Sad, Serbia _

_House, Budapest, Hungary_

_House, Warsaw, Poland _

_Manor House, Jerusalem, Israel _

_House, Amman, Jordan _

_Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa_

_Manor House, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

_House, Sao Paulo, Brazil_

_House, Porto Alegre, Brazil_

_Manor, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_House, Santiago, Chile_

_House, Lima, Peru_

_Manor, Mexico City, Mexico_

_Apartment, Taipei, Taiwan_

_Villa, Manila, Phillippines_

Vila, St Lucia

Vill_a, Vanutu_

_Villa, Fiji_

_Another 45 houses_

_36 Manors _

_89 Apartments_

_47 Cottages _

_10 Villa's _

_**Islands**_

_Ravenclaw Island, Ceitic Sea_

_Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlantic Sea_

_Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

_Tasr Island, Pilippine Sea_

_Glücksburg Island, Baltic Sea_

_Salem Island, 50 West of Los Angeles, North Pacific Sea_

_Swan Island, Caribbean Sea _

_Skirt Island: Location Unknown_

_**Land Holdings**_

_Puisaye, Vineyard, France_

_Tuscany, Vineyard, Italy_

_Patra, Winery, Greece_

_Farm, Boise, Idaho, USA_

_Ranch, Casper, Wyoming, USA_

_Ranch, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Ranch, Nashville, Tennessee, USA_

_Farm, Cobar, New South Wales, Australia _

_10 more_

Unbelievable I have voting power and more unbelievable I own parts of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Salem and Ironically enough I own Forks high. I really must not be the only seer in the family. And I am stinking rich. Yesterday I was a small noble from USA and today. We let's don't get into this. I need to talk to Edward in private.

"Would you like to see your vaults?" Snowshark asks, "Will we fix up some other paper work"

"Not know. Can Edward and I have a private chat?" I reply

"Of course. We will leave you two alone to talk about things. Will an hour be enough?" Snowshark asks

"An hour will be fine", I say

Snowshark and Rackrook leave the room bowing to me and I turn to Edward.

"Edward I know this is a shock. It is to me too. You don't have to stick around with me", I say

"We are mates. I love you. Together till our final breath. And you don't have to stick around me either I have three Kingships and a Emperor one", Edward says kissing me

"Should I take up the Queen titles? The country has been held in trust and the Empress titles?" I ask

"Maybe it is time for your country to come out of trust with you as their Queen. You will make a great Queen and Empress. I know because I already see it", Edward says

"And you should talk your King and Emperor Titles. That way are houses are definably intertwined. So will our Countries. It will form a big union. The King of France, Italy, Spain and Emperor of Elba married to the Queen of Portugal, Norway, Finland and Sweden, Empress of Russia and Germany", I say

We talk for an hour and I finally make my decisions. Snowshark and Rackrook come back in.

"I have decided to take on the Queen of the house of Holstein-Gottorp and Queen of Portugal title and the Empress titles. Will you get in touch with the people I need. But I want to finish my education too. They can crown me as Queen after my wedding. Edward he will be my Prince Consort. I will handle matters from afar till my graduation", I say telling them our joint decision

Edward also tells them his decision. About uniting our houses with marriage and him being coroneted as King and Emperor and me his Queen and Empress. So we all would be together.

"Very well. Now is the simple matter of giving you your heir rings and Lady rings", Snowshark explains

"I can't wear that many rings", I state

"We know. We thought of that. So you only have two rings at the moment. Both will keep changing with your title and if you want to show a title just say and it will appear", he says handing me the heir ring and one other ring.

I look at the rings. They were definably handcrafted by the goblins.

"You are the only one that can wear those rings. If anyone else tries to put on that rings they will get a nasty surprise", Tobart says grinning, "Now that you are the heir of three of the founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts will react to you. It will feel that you are it's heir. It will obey your commands. So will Salem and Beauxbatons. Since you are the Lady of Merlin the Wizengamot in Britain will react to you and obey your command"

"Thank you. I would like to add a couple of names to my whole name and take off one", I say surprising everyone my name was already long now I was going to make it longer.

"Okay what will be your full name?" Tobart asks getting out a piece of parchment

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan", I say strongly

"So it will be", Tobart says and magic engulfs both of us, "Your name has now official been changed"

"We would like to make out our will. The future is unpredictable and we are both very powerful in both worlds. So Tobart, Rockrook will you write our Will and witness it?" I ask

"It will be our honour. Let's start shall we?" Tobart Snowshark says

**Last will and testament of**

**Queen, Empres, Duchess, High Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan **

**and **

**King, Emperor, High Lord, Prince Consort: Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen**

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_If we have children at this time of death then they are to be given 90,000 Galleons Trust Vaults to re-fill each year till they turn 17 and gain their titles and inheritance._

_To my Skirts and Red Coats I give each 100,000 Galleons. Thank you for being with me through everything_

_To my birth Father Sirius Black I give 200,000 Galleons. Sorry for not being with you. But I have always in spirit._

_To my birth Mother Elyssa Black I give 150,000 Galleons. You have been a great mother._

_To my siblings of any number there might be I give 80,000 Galleons Trust Vault to re-fill each year till they turn 17.  
>To my Father and Mather Edward Anthony Masen SR and Elizabeth Masen I give 50,000 Galleons. If you are getting this early we are sorry we haven't stayed longer to be with you as you adjust to this life.<em>

_To my siblings when they are born I leave 55,000 Galleons trust vaults to re-fill each year till they turn 17_

_To my adopted Father Charlie Geoffrey Swan I give a vault of 75,000 Galleons thank you for adopting me._

_To my adopted mother Renee Dwyer I give 50,000 US dollars to go into her Muggle Bank as soon as this Will is read under the disguise of her winning the lottery._

_To my Uncle Regulus Black I give 40,000 Galleons for taking me away from a horrible situation and a farer 50,000 Galleons for any kids you may have._

_**(Author's Note: The Will went on but I am going to skip that part)**_

_In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, our children are to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_1. Sirius and Elyssa Black (Grandfather and Grandmother)_

_2. Edward and Elizabeth SR (Grandfather and Grandmother)_

_3. Charlie Swan (Adopted Grandfather)_

_4. James and Lily Potter (Adopted Great Uncle and Aunt)_

_5. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Adopted Great Uncle and Aunt)_

_6. Regulus Black (Great Uncle)_

_7. Tyson Howard and Josephine Martin-Howard (Great Uncle and Aunt)_

_8. Kalyana Martin (Great Aunt)_

_9. Katie Davis and Ethan Roberts (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_10. Rachael Black and Thomas Poland (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_11. Rebecca Black and Carter Johnson (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_12. Christina Marrow and Septimus Weasley (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_13. Stella Carter and Tony Smart (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_14. Nadia Davenport and John Redding (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_15. Jennifer Stealriver and Josh Noble (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_16. Olympia Silverwater and Nathan Maxell (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_17. Lerida Baymen and Damion Lark (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_18. Sophie Greendown and Stephan Marcus (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_19. Nerina Redman and Mark Dickson (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

_20. Angela Weber (Family Friend)_

_21. Derek Storm (Family Friend)_

_22. Samantha Wickem (Family Friend)_

_24. Carlisle and Esme Cullen (Adopted Grandparents and Relatives)_

_25. Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale (Adopted Uncle and Aunt)_

_26. Jasper Whitlock and Alice Braddon (Adopted Uncle and Aunt) _

_27. Blaise Zabini (Family Friend)_

_28. Harry Potter (Great God-uncle) _

_29. Remus John Lupin (Adopted Great Uncle)_

_30. Neville Longbottom (Distant Friend)_

_31. Theodore Derek and Andromeda Irma Tonks (Relatives) _

_**Under no circumstances are our children to be placed with someone that is Dark. Under NO circumstances.**_

_Signed_

_Queen, Empress: Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan _

_King, Emperor, High Lord, Prince Consort: Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen_

_Witnesses_

_Director Tobart Snowshark of Gringotts Bank as Witness_

_Rockrook Snowshark of Gringotts Bank as Witness_

"This will be filled and it can be changed at any time with the both of you", Tobart says

"Thank you Tobart for your services today. You to Rockrook", I say

"Our pleasure. May we see you out?" Tobart asks

"I think I will apparate us from here. Do you mind?" I ask

"We don't. Good day to you both. Take care", Tobart says

I take Edward's hand and I apparate out of Gringotts. This had been a long day but it was nowhere finished…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) More reviews it cheers me right up.<strong>

**Now I am having Surgery on Tuesday so updates will be slow after tomorrow. I am trying to get most of the old chapters out. But I wanted to make it a little different.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Author's Note: I am going into Surgery tomorrow and it is major. So I am going to be out of commission for a little while. I hope to get back to the story. ALL my stores soon:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .9.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I apparate us to Swan Manor. It was not under the secret keeper spell. But it still held a lot of security.

"Lady Swan", the Guard says bowing to me

"Auror Richedson", I say with a nod

"Is this man alright to come in? He is with you but I don't what to assume", Auror Richedson asks

"He will always be with me", I say

Edward and I walk the path to the manor.

"So this is Swan Manor. It is a lot different from the other one", Edward says when we are inside

We wait an hour while I show Edward the grounds and we discuss our plans for everything. We just about had them all figured out when...

"My Lady your guests are in the sitting room", my Butler says

"Thank you Harold", I say, "Edward this way"

I lead Edward to the sitting room and two women were sitting there destined to be my father Charlie's wife and Uncle Regulus's wife.

"Professor Samantha Wickem, Professor Adrianna Wickem", I say taking a seat

"Lady Isabella Swan", Professor Samantha says grinning

"I think we will drop the titles don't you? We ARE in private", I ask

"Izzy can I ask if your coming back to Salem this year?" Professor Samantha asks

"I am planning on it. Now to what I bought you here today. One of my powers I can see soul mates and the future. I know who your husbands and soul mates will be. I was wondering if you wanted me to take you to them?" I ask

"I trust you but what do they look like?" Samantha Wickem asks

"Here", I say waving my hand bringing to imagines up

One of my adopted Father Charlie Swan and one of my Uncle Regulus. The Professors eyes lit up already and they haven't even meet face to face.

"Who is who?" Adrianna asks

"You Adrianna are going to be soul mated to this man Regulus. Samantha this is my adopted father Charlie Swan. Now I need to tell you some things. Do you both know Occlumency?" I ask

"Yes", they say

"Good. Now I am going to tell you my story. My real name, my titles and everything", I say starting my tale

It takes a good two hours to explain everything. They both look at me in shock and awe.

"That all is true?" Samantha asks

"I swear an oath to it. But I will admit there are some things I have left out. And that will be how it is for now. Now do you want to come to Skirt Mansion?" I ask

"I want to be there when he wakes up. When do you see him waking up?" Samantha Wickem asks

"Tonight. The venom is working quicker because he is not fighting it and he was destined to Vampire life", I reply

"We will go", Adrianna says

I grab a piece of parchment and write the address to Skirt Mansion down.

"Read this and we will floo there", I say showing them the address

As soon as they had it mesmerized I burned to the parchment. I tell Edward to go first while I make sure they got to Skirt Mansion. They floo away and I quickly follow.

When I go there Professor Adrianna Wickem was staring at my Uncle Regulus. Both had their eyes on each other and lit up.

"Soul-mates", my mother whisperers

"I am Regulus Black", my Uncle says

"I am Professor Adrianna Wickem", Professor Adrianna says

"It is great to meet you. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Uncle Regulus asks

"Sure you can show me this Mansion", Professor Adrianna says taking his arm

They leave and I turn to everyone else.

"What did I miss? Sorry it took hours", I say

"What the hell were you doing all that time?" Lerida asks handing my Matthew who giggles

I kiss his forehead.

"Edward and I both took inheritance tests at Gringotts. It was a long appointment because of all the titles that appeared. Edward here is the rightful King of Spain, France and Italy and Emperor of Elba and I am the rightful Empress of Russia, Empress of Germany and the rightful Queen of Portugal, Norway, Sweden and Finland. I have 15 heiress, 16 Ladyships, 1 High Ladyship, 4 Duchesses titles including Grand and just plain Duchess, a Baroness title and all up 77 vaults. Here have a look", I say handing them my title sheet

And explain the Royalty I am related too. How they all had been magical.

After several minutes of silence Uncle James spoke.

"Are you going to take the Queen and Empress titles?" Uncle James asks

"Yes. The message is going out now", I say

"Edward are you taking your titles?" Chrissy asks

"Yes I am. The message has gone out too", Edward says

"So with Edward's titles when you guys marry what will they be? Will the Countries unite?" Uncle Tyson asks

"Yes they will unite. With Edward's titles I will be Empress of Elba, Queen of Spain, Queen of France and Queen of Italy", I say

"And I will be Emperor of Tsar, Emperor of Germany, Prince Consort of Portugal, Norway, Sweden and Finland", Edward says

"Will you finish up your education at Salem?" Nadia asks

"Yes. I will be working as a Queen and Empress at a far. I will have a council that will handle the everyday matters. If I am needed in one of those countries I will be there", I say

"My Edward is going to be King", Elizabeth says hugging Edward, "Congratulations"

Elizabeth hugs me too. Edward and I both get a lot of hugs.

"So how did you Angela go at doing some spells?" I ask as everyone settles down

"Good. Stella is a wonderful teacher. I also learnt some Transfiguration and Defensive spells. I have a few right. But I am still getting the hang of the others", Angela says

"She is good. She will be up to our level in Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA in no time", Olympia says  
>"We can teach her Potions, Herbology, Arthimacy, and Ancient Runes after she has learned most of those she is getting easierly", Jenny says<p>

That was when there was a pop and my elf Justy appears.

"The change is appear to be ending Mistress", Justy says

"Alright. Edward, Lerida, Katie, Stella, Jenny, Nadia and I will go up there. I need to see if he is a crazy newborn or not", I say

"Here try feeding him this just before he stops changing I think it will stop the bloodlust", Nadia says

"You said it would take weeks", I say

"Well I had a break through. Now let's go and try it", Nadia says

We head up the stairs and open the hospital wing Jenny re-seals it just in case.

"How many drops?" I ask opening the potion

"10 drops of it will cure the bloodlust. In theory it will stay away forever. We will just have to see", Nadia says

I drop ten drops of the potion into Charlie's mouth as his heart beats towards its final beat. I step back and Edward stands next to me just in case. Charlie gasps and sits bolt upright. He is awake…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

He is awake. Charlie looks around with his new vampire vision. The potion had made his eyes brown instead of red.

"Charlie", I say

"Bells", Charlie says, "I am now a vampire?"

"Yes. Do you feel thirsty at all?" I ask

"No. What is it meant to feel like?" Charlie asks

"Like your throat is on fire", Edward says

"No there is nothing like that", Charlie says, "Can I give you a hug Bells?"

"Just be careful of your strength", I say smiling stepping forward

Charlie gives me a gentle hug.

"Get used to my scent. And the others so you know all of us", I say, "Now you better have some blood. Missy!"

"Yes Mistress?" Missy asks popping in

"Can you bring us some bear blood? Charlie needs to feed", I say

"I will be right back", Missy says popping away and comes back with a big glass of blood

"Drink this Charlie", I say taking the glass from Missy and handing it to Charlie

Charlie does what he is told.

"Now Charlie does anyone here smell appeling to you?" I ask as Missy takes the glass and leaves

"Do you feel any burn?" Edward asks

"No one feels appeling to me and there is no burn", Charlie says

"Your potion worked Nadia", I say

"Lets see if it lasts long term", Nadia says

"Come on lets introduce you to the family and your mate", I say unlocking the door and make our way down to the living room where everyone was

Everyone was waiting none looked afraid. They had guessed Nadia's potion had worked since we were letting Charlie in the living room.

"Charlie these are my friends please everyone introduce yourselves", I say

"You know us Charlie, Rachael", Rachael says

"And Rebecca Black", Rebecca says

"You're witches? Does Billy know?" Charlie asks

"Yes we are witches. No he doesn't. It is best kept secret for now", Rachael says

"I am Stella Carter", Stella says

"Nadia Davenport I made you the potion to stop your bloodlust. Oh Edward here is your glass", Nadia says handing over a glass of potion to Edward

Edward drinks it quickly. And his eyes turn a stunning shade of green that I haven't seen before. They were beautiful.

"The burn is gone just like Charlie", Edward states

"Now just have to see if it lasts long", Nadia says

"I am Jennifer Stealriver or just call me Jenny", Jenny says

"Olympia Silverwater. You can call me Pia if you want", Olympia says

"I am Lerida Baymen", Lerida says

"I am Katie Davies", Katie sats

"Sophie Greendown", Sophie says

"Nerina Redman. I am a werewolf by the way", Nerina says

"I am Christina Marrow. But call me Chrissy", Christina says

Everyone else introduces themselves.

"Charlie this is my Professor Samantha Wickem", I say with a smile

Charlie stares at her and Samantha at him.

"You're mates", I say, "Why don't you explore the grounds?"  
>"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Charlie asks<p>

"Yes I would", Samantha says

I had just gotten a vision of my fathers house. I don't want him going back to that dark place.

"Caterina, Katherine you will stay here. Keep an eye on them. The rest of us need to pack some stuff to fix up my Fathers house. He will be returning there soon", I say, "Nadia you might want to get some of your potions we are going to be needing them. Uncle Reggie do you mind coming along? We need to know our way around", I ask him

"Of course. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready", he says leaving the room

"What do you want us to do?" Josh asks motioning to his brothers

"Do you mind coming along? The job will get by faster will all of us working together", I ask him

"Sounds like fun. And it will give us a chance to catch up", Josh agrees

I can't wait to get to the house. It needs some major work done to it. After so many years in prison Dad needs to come home to a warm house. I quickly go to my room grabbing some things I think will be best to leave at Dad's house. I had things ready to put in his house I just needed the right time.

I walk back down the stairs calling to Kreacher as I go.

"Kreacher", I call

There is a sharp crack and he appears before me.

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he squeaks

"My sisters and brothers and I will be apparating to Grimmauld Place within the next couple of minutes. Can you meet us there? And help us tidy it up a bit?" I ask him

"Right away Mistress Isabella", he says disappearing

I walk down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Where is Nadia?" I ask

"She went to get some potions that might come in handy she will be back any minute", Katie says

"I'm back", Nadia says coming into the room

"Let's go then. I don't want to be caught doing this", I say leading everyone outside and past the wards, "Uncle Reggie you might want to put on a disguise just to we are inside"

"Could idea princess", he replies quickly disguising himself

"Ok everyone let's go", I say

We all put a hand on the Port-Key and in seconds we are standing in front of Grimmauld place. I wince feeling the dark magic.

"Are you all right Izzy?" Stella asks me concerned

"Yeah. This house is pouring out darkness", I say

"I remember the bad times here", Regulus says

"Ok let's go inside", I say with a sigh

"Is the dark magic that bad?" Edward asks me

"Yes. Oversalty my grandparents were into the dark arts", I say, "Can't you smell it?"

"That must be the repulsing smell. And it is slight luring", Edward says

"It would. Dark Arts trap you", I say

I walk up the stairs to the house and draw my wand and touch it to the door.

"It is I Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I state

Only family members can open the house useless a family member wants. The door quickly opens for us and we all make our way in. It looks like no one has been here in years. It is all dark and depressing. House elves heads on the wall and the darkness of the house. I really don't want Dad to come home to a house like this after he spent all that till in prison.

"I smell creatures. Not quite sure what they are", Edward says

"Ok. Everyone let me do a scan then we will know what we are dealing with", I say to everyone

"Good idea. We don't need any surprises", Olympia replies

With my mind I change my eye. It turns gold and seconds and twirls around checking everyone corner and floor. I come across a group of Doxy's, a couple of Boggarts and lots of cobwebs and spiders. I am also picking up a lot of dark artefacts.

"Nadia, Katie please tell me you bought some anti Doxy venom and some doxycide", I ask them

"Yes we did. We wanted to be prepared. This house hasn't have anyone living in it in ages", Katie replies

"Good. We also have a couple of Boggarts to deal with and also a lot of dark objects. All dark objects go in a pile outside and I will destroy them at the end. Everyone make sure you be careful what you touch. I don't need anyone getting cursed. Now we need to make this house homely", I tell them

"On it", they all reply

"Edward come with me and face one of the boggarts. I will teach you how to defeat one", I say

We all go in different directions. I lead Edward upstairs to the drawing room where the draw was shaking.

"In there is a boggart. It is a shape-shifter. It takes the form of what you fear most. The charm to get rid of a boggart is Riddikulus. Think of something that will turn the fear into something funny. Ready?" I ask Edward

"I am ready", Edward says drawing his wand

"_Alohomora!"_ I say to the draw

The boggart comes out in the shape of me dying.

"Now Edward", I say

"_Riddikulus!" _Edward says

The boggart turns into a dancing monkey.

"_Riddikulus!" _I say banishing the boggart, "Well done Edward"

Suddenly I hear a crush and Jenny swearing. Suddenly there is screaming. Edward and I fly to where the noise is coming from and see a portrait of my Grandmother screaming at Jenny.

"_Silencio_", I say waving my wand, "Edward this is my Grandmother Walburga Black"

"I AM NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Walburga says breaking the silencing charm befoe I put a stronger one on

Uncle Reggie comes up and tries to move the picture.

"I don't think my brother would like our mad mother in the house", he says trying to get the portrait of the wall

I go over to see why it is not moving and my eye quickly picks up the permanent sticking charm.

"It is stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm. Not even Edward can pull this painting off", I tell him

"What do we do now then?" he asks stepping back, "We can't leave the silencing charm for ever"

"Nadia can you come down here", I shout up to her

"What do you need?" she asks coming to my side

"I need the solution you made to counter the permanent sticking charm", I tell her

"Sure", she says opening her bag and starts to look through it

Looking at several bottles trying to fine the right one.

"When did you come up with that?" Uncle Reggie asks

"Got it", Nadia says

"A few years ago", I say

"It took some time to get it right", Nadia says coming over to the portrait with the bottle of anti-permanent sticking charm.

She goes and puts a couple of drops behind the picture and it quickly falls to the floor. I see dear old granny trying to scream loader in rage.

"Take it outside. She can go in the pile we are going to destroy", I say to Uncle Reggie

"Not a problem. I'm going to enjoy this the old hag is the one who made me join the death eaters", Uncle Reggies replies picking up the portrait and walking outside

I walk down into the old living room. I look around and I see all the dust that has gathered.

"Edward watch the spell I use. This is a cleaning spell. You can help me let me demonstrate", I say, "_Scourgify_"

Some of the cobwebs go. Edward does the spell and together we clean up the room

It is time to make this room more homely. My Dad was in Gryffindor. I think I will go with red and gold as the colour scheme. I flick my wand and the room quickly changes the walls turn red with gold trim. The carpet turns to gold. I tell Edward to watch what spells I use because he can use them later. I transfigure the chairs into a living room set. I look around at my handy work and I'm quite proud of myself. This looks much better. I quickly move onto the kitchen where Olympia and Lerida are. I see her transfigure the old wooden table into a new polished table. Lerida then turns the chairs to match. They both make the table large to fit a lot of people.

"Well done sister", I say to her

"Thanks. I can't change all things. They need a new stove and some food", Olympia says

"Ok. Everyone can you come down here", I call

Everyone is at my side in seconds.

"Is there anything else we need?" I ask them

"Well the library is a bit out of date with books. I have also cleared the library of all dark books and added them to the destroy pile some are coming with us they could be useful but they are still dark", Sophie says

"They could use a working preservatives charms", adds Jenny

I give a nod in her direction

"If this is going to be a place where everyone gathers. I would get a cauldron and some supples. It will do well to accommodate Severus Snape", Nadia says

"Ok. Everyone get back to cleaning. Everyone I want to turn the dungeons into two Quidditch pitches with stands for those to watch with a swimming pool and greenhouses and trees. Sophie you can go home and get some of our plants and put them in. I am sure Neville will love some of the rare ones. Jenny, Stella, Chrissy please banish the cells and put space within space for what is planned. And feel free to add more rooms to the house and enlarge rooms. Everyone needs to be comfortable", I say

"We will", Chrissy says

"I will go shopping. I should be back in about two hours", I tell everyone

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asks

"I will be fine. Anyway you can learn more spells watching my sisters and brothers doing their things to this gloomy house", I say

"Before you go I need to show you something", Stella says leading up the stairs and into the second drawing room.

I look around with my eye and hiss when my eye spots the dark object. Edward hisses to smelling the dark magic

"That's a Horcrux", I snarl

Everyone gasps but Uncle Reggie.

"What's a Horcrux?" Edward asks

"Someone who had split their soul and put it into an object. My guess is this is part of Voldemort's soul. It makes you immortal till the Horcrux is destroyed and the person will be human again", I explain to Edward

"How do we destroy it?" he asks

"I will destroy with the other dark objects", I say, "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

I levirate the Horcrux outside and add it to the pile of dark objects. There is a lot of them. I really can't believe my grandparents.

"Everyone stand back", I order, "Especially you Edward. I don't what you to get caught on fire"

They all quickly follow my instructions. I quickly conjure up Fiendfyre. I send my dragon at the pile. My grandmother screams loudly and the locket busts open. Showing me my darkest dreams. Then it tries to scare me. It was trying to scare me and nothing much scares me these days. It seconds the whole pile is turned to ashes and I banish the dragon. With a quick flick of my hand.

"That was impressive Bella", Edward says

"Thank you. It took me years to get it right. It is difficult magic. One wrong move and the fire can consume you", I say, "But it is one of the ways to destroy a Horcrux"

"What are the other ways?" Edward asks

"Basically it has to be damaged beyond repair. Horcrux have powerful protective magic on them. You need to do some major damage", I say, "Now I better get going"

"Love you my Bella", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back and smile

"I'll be back in two hours", I say turning on spot and apparating

I apparate to an alley close to Gringotts. I'm going to need a bit of money for everything I am going to buy. Out of my bag I pull my blue cloak. I wrap it around me and pull the hood over my head. I quickly make my way into Gringotts I don't want to spend a lot of time in my normal form with everyone around. Luck must be on my side because the bank was empty only the Goblins where there. I smile and throw my hood other I hold my head high and walk towards the main counter. All the goblins eyes are on me.

"It is I Lady Isabella Swan and I would like to withdraw some money from my vault", I announce

"Key please and a drop of blood", the goblin says

I quickly hand over my key. And prick my finger and give him a drop of my blood.

"It is confirmed you are Lady Swan. Very well. Vault number 1228 right this way Lady Swan", the goblin says

He quickly shows me down to my vault in the deepest part of the bank. I quickly open my vault with blood and a bit of magic and see all the money I have in there. There is millions of dollars in gallons, sickles and knuts. I am one of the wealthiest witches in the World with all the titles I have. I grab a couple of thousand Gallons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Thank you. Have a nice day. Tell Rockrook and Tobart Hello for me. And ask have they heard anything yet", I tell the goblin

"Will do My lady", he says

I quickly make my hair blonde and my eyes blue. I make my way to Flourish & Blotts. I purchase several defence against the dark arts books, Transfiguration books, Herbology, Charms, Arthimacy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, History and Potions books. I also by books on the Potter, Longbottom, Bones and Weasley genealogy for them to look at. They might be interested in.

I then make my way to the magical furniture shop and get a new stove and fridge. I quickly make my way to the cauldron shop and then the Apothecary. I walk down the street and stop when I see the Quidditch supple shop. Maybe I can get my father a couple of brooms. Be really is into Quidditch and with the Quidditch pitch we are building in the basement he will need some. I quickly walk into the shop and purchase two sets of Quidditch balls, 40 Firebolts and get each encraved. That's when I notice they are selling tickets to the Quidditch world cup. I smile this could be my present to everyone. So I will need tickets for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dad, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur and maybe Neville, Luna and Susan. He needs friends.

I will also need different seats for my sisters, brothers and myself and my Aunts and Uncles too

"I need 27 prime seats for the Quidditch world cup and 43 other seats", I say to the sales man

"I don't know", he says looking me over not believing I would have enough money for all those seats.

I pull out 8,000 gallons, "Will this be enough?"

His eyes go wide, "Yes it is enough. This will get you seats in the ministers box and the other 31 seats are in the prime box on the other side of the pitch"

"Perfect", I say handing him the money

I know I over paid him. But I really wanted them to have good seats. I'm sure my father is going to have a heart attack when he sees them. I then go to Tents Galore and purchase three big magical tents. One was middle sized with 15 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms, a pool, a kitchen, dinning room, study and much more. The second tent was smaller with only 8 rooms. The third tent was the biggest and most expensive it had 35 rooms and a lot more. I paid 4,569 Galleons for all of them. I go to the magical furniture shop and by some Queen beds the best they had and desks. I then buy a lot of food some Muggle and some from the Wizarding world. With the last of my purchases I quickly apparate back to Grimmauld place.

"You're late", Stella says smiling as I enter the house

I gasp at what I see. The hall way has been turned around. It is now bright and inviting.

"Like it?" Edward asks

"I love it. Good work on getting the elf heads down. Are they burned?" I ask

"Yes. Stella did that", Edward replies

"Come and see the basement", Josh says

We go down to the basement now turned into what I wanted.

"I got some rare planets in the greenhouses. Everything is set up in there", Sophie says

"I filled out a potion cabinet with common potions they might need", Nadia says

"You guys did a good job. Now just help me with my purchases", I say

We all quickly but my purchase in their rightful place. It takes another couple of hours to fix up the whole house. After we are done I reach into my bag and get out several pictures of my dad and me together with James, Lily and Harry. After we are done I spend the next hour placing the pictures around the house the one I put in the hall way and kitchen actually move with my three year old self. My father will actually be able to talk to me so will Harry. Too bad it is my three-year-old self and not my older self. On the bright side is that I was a smart three year old. I'm sure my father is going to have fun talking to her.

I quickly right a note with my bad hand and leave the tickets besides it.

"Kreacher", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he asks

"I need you to stay here and pretend to be loyal to my father", I tell him

"But Mistress?" he protests

"I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me and report to me when you can", I tell him

"Of course Mistress", he says

"Ok everyone let's get going. They will be here soon and I don't want to get caught", I say

"Ok. This was interesting. I didn't know this place had so many dark objects", Josh says as we go outside

"Tell me about it", Katie mutters

"The rest of you go home ahead. Jenny and I will stay behind to put up some of our own wards around the house. Edward you can stay and watch us. It is good to know protective spells", I tell them

They all quickly nod and disappear. Jenny and I spend the next half an hour putting up wards around the house. Not even Albus can detect these wards. The wards will let us know if anything happens and if any Death Eaters enter the house. I also put the house under a different type of Fidelius Charm. I will be secret keeper. But the handy thing about this modify spell is that others will not know about it. Only people who are under the side of the light will be able to see this house. Even if Albus tells a Death Eater this location they still won't be about to see it without me saying so.

After we are done Jenny and I quickly take our leave. Too bad we don't get to see their faces as they look at the place…

* * *

><p><em>That Night… <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We are all sitting at Hogwarts talking about security with Albus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Severus, Minerva and Remus and our cousins the Denali Coven as well as Peter and Charlotte. Harry and his friends are here as well. They include Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Apparently Harry's Aunt's place was not safe anymore, it is only safe for Harry to stay two weeks to let the wards charge, after Albus found got that Harry's Uncle had been abusing him. And Sirius wanted to get him out of there. Albus promised to put charms on Harry so his Uncle won't hurt him.<p>

I have been friends with Albus for a long time and try to keep up with events in the Wizarding world. I know all about the murder of Harry's parents and Sirius unjust arrest. And the death of his only child. We moved to America from England after the war. The others all agreed with my decision. I thought we finally found a home in Forks when Edward found his mate. But Edward decided to leave her for her protection. We all loved her. And we all miss her. Edward hasn't joined us yet. I am sure he is going somewhere to be alone after breaking up with Bella. Alice couldn't see Bella or Edward so we must assume that Edward did it and not making up his mind on where he is going. I have tried calling his phone but it always goes to voice mail.

I know Bella would be really upset with us leaving without saying goodbye. I hope she'll be alright. There is something about her I just can't place. Something familiar. But I can't be sure what. I didn't have enough time to ask her or find out about her.

"Now we are going to Grimmauld place and I am putting wards up. It will be the safest place for now. I will be secret keeper", Albus says

"That sounds like a plan. But the house is old. Heavens knows what my parents did in there. I would choose another option but that's the only property I have", Sirius says

"It will be ok Sirius. As long as I get to stay with you and not the Dursley's", Harry says

"Now that is settled we better get going", Albus says making a port-key

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius's POV<strong>

We all portkey to outside Grimmauld place.

"Why are we here?" Harry asks

"Watch", I say

I walk to the front and draw my wand.

"It is I Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I say

There is a groan and the house comes in between houses 11 and 13.

"Wow", Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Neville say

"Let's get inside", Dumbledore says

The door quickly opens and we walk inside and we all gasp. The hallway is light and open. The colours were red and gold.

"What happened?" I ask, "I didn't expect this. My parents would never do this especially in those colours"

"Maybe we sure see if anyone is here", Dumbledore suggests

"_Homenum Revelio", _Remus says

Nothing happens. We relax slightly.

"My mother's portrait is gone", I say looking shocked at the empty wall were her portrait used to be

"Well it is. Let's continue", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

I can't believe my mother's portrait is gone. The person who got rid of it deserves a medal.

"Look there is a letter", Remus says handing it to Dumbledore

_Dear Sirius and friends,_

_I hope you like what me and my friends did to your place. I though since you have been in Azkaban for 12 years you would like a house light and open. My friends and I took the liberty of destroying all the dark artefacts. Including your mother's portrait. I don't think you would have any objections to it. Seeing as how she treated you._

_Now there are 25 bedrooms. Hopefully enough for everyone. They are also fully furnished. Also I advise you to check out the basement. We did something very special for all of you in it. I won't say what but you will be surprised._

_We have re-stoked to house with new books, potions, ingredients and plenty of food. You will also find the Kreacher is still valuable for your service. Make sure you be nice to him he deserves it. _

_Know that I have also put up plenty of pictures and a few special ones you need to see. I am pretty sure you will like them._

_Now one last thing find enclosed tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I have given tickets to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Neville, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Peter and Charlotte. They are ministry box sets. I hope you enjoy the game._

_May the light stay with you._

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

"Wow", everyone says

"This person has done a lot for us", Dumbledore says

"Are we really going to the world cup?" Ron asks shocked

"I guess so dear", Molly replies

The Weasley boys jump for joy. So does Emmett.

"Can't wait for the game! This is going to be epic", Emmett says

"What does she mean about special pictures?" I wonder out loud

"Daddy?" a voice says

Everyone spins around to see a portrait of my late daughter Isabella hanging on the wall.

"Princess?" I ask

The little girl smiles widely at me, "Hi Daddy. What took you so long to get here?"

"Daddy had important business to attend too", I say moving closer to the portrait to have a better look at it.

I can't believe I am finally talking to my daughter. Well I have talked to her before but that was in spirit form.

"Who are you friends Daddy?" Isabella asks

"These are Uncle Remus, Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and this is Harry", I say introducing each one, "Everyone this is my daughter Isabella Elyssa Jaye Destiny Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black"

"Arry' you have grown", Isabella say looking at him

"I have missed you", Harry says

"I have missed you too. I have to go now. See you all later", Isabella says waving and walking out of the painting

"Well wasn't that interesting", Dumbledore says, "Let's check out the basement like it said to do in the letter", Dumbledore says

We go down to the basement to find it had soft green grass, two Quidditch pitches, Greenhouses, Swimming pool, trees. At the side there was 40 Firebolts with some with gold engraving on them with their names.

"This is fantastic!" George says

"We ca practice for the new school year!" Fred says

"Have we got the Quidditch balls?" Ron asks

"There it is next to the firebolts. Looks like two sets. Who would have all this money?" Harry asks

"I don't know. But we will have to find out", I say

"I say the Greenhouses are here for Severus and Neville", Dumbledore says

"I won't be staying here though", Neville says

"You can Neville. I will talk to your Grandmother. You can spend the Summer getting your confidence up and spell work better", I say

"And you can fly, look a Firebolt has your name engraved on it", Ron says pointing at the Firebolt that says _Neville Franklin Longbottom_

"I don't think that will help", Neville says

"We will help you", Harry says, "You and Hermione of course. Look one has her name on it"

One sure did it said _Hermione Jean Granger_

"I read not fly!" Hermione says

"Don't worry we won't let you fall", Harry says

"There are cushioning on the grass. So it will be safe to land on", Remus says testing the grass

"I guess so then", Hermione says

"Now let's look upstairs and find everyone a room", Dumbledore says cheerfully

We make our way to the 1st floor all the cobwebs and dust are gone.

"Well Hermione this is your room", I say opening the first door

The room is decorated in purple and gold. There was one queen bed, dresser, a mirror, desk, bookshelf and a cupboard.

"Wow. This room used to be full of junk", I say

"Thanks Sirius", Hermione say

"You're welcome. Ginny this can be yours", I say opening another room that was pink and gold it has all the same stuff as the other room

"Thank you Sirius", Ginny says

After giving Ron, Luna, Neville, Susan, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice a room on the first floor we go to the second. I give Snape, Minerva, Albus, Carlisle and Esme, Molly and Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George.

On the third floor there was 5 rooms. One had Harry's name on it. So it was made for him.

"Harry this is your room", I say looking at the gold and red room

It has a bed, a desk, a dresser, a cupboard and a perch for Hedwig.

"Thanks Sirius", Harry says hugging me

"Not a problem", I say hugging him back, "Let's move onto the next floor. I feel there is a fourth floor here because this one wasn't there before"

We go to the 4th floor and I give Remus a room. I leave Regulus's bedroom alone and move to my room. My room has changed to be light and open. It is gold and red too. It looks a lot better than what it was before.

"Let's go downstairs", Molly suggests

We look at the library and find a whole range of new books. Many that I haven't even read.

"Albus all the dark artefacts are gone", I say shocked

"I think it is time we write some letters too this person", Dumbledore says

"I have to agree. I have a lot to thank him/her for", I say

"I think something to eat first. Let's see what are in those cupboards", Molly says

We all sit down and eat. And start to write our letters and discus what they thought of my house. I was still in shock. This house was the house I always wanted to grow up in and have Isabella grow up in. But sadly that will never been. At least I can give that to Harry. I am determined to give Harry a happy fresh start…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

><p><em>The Next day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I gather everyone into the living room to talk about the wedding. Edward and I had made some decisions about it. Now it was time to tell the others.

"Now we have made some decisions about our wedding", I say

"When is it going to be?" Aunt Lily asks

"July the 14th so two weeks", I reply

"We need to go dress shopping!" Chrissy says

"Here are some of the other details. The wedding will be at Swan Manor. The colours are royal blue and white", I say, "I expect some representatives from Edward and my kingdoms to be there"

"So guest list?" Stella asks

"All the Skirts and Red Coats and all the nobles in the US. That is why we are using Swan Manor. Bella said everyone knows where it is", Edward replies

"Makes sense", Sophie says

"Now for the ring bearers we are having my brothers Carson and Carry will be the ring bearers. Would you like that?" I ask my brothers

"Yeh!" Carson says

"Don't lose the rings", Edward says with humour in his voice

"We won't", Carry promises

"Now for flower girls we have Carina, Carlisa and Madeline", I say, "Sisters, cousin would you like that?"

"Yes!" Carina says

"Will we be wearing pretty dresses?" Madeline asks

"Yes you will", I say

The little girls squeal.

"Now remember there will be two weddings. This one and one to marry us as a royal couple. And probably another when my father knows about me", I say

"So who is in your wedding party?" Katie asks

"Rachael, Rebecca, Stella, Nadia, Jenny, Olympia, Lerida, Katie, Sophie, Nerina, Chrissy and Angela as my bridesmaids. I am not picking a Maid of Honour because you are all deserving of the title so you all will be", I say

The girls squeal and hug me. I smile.

"Was wondering who your where going to pick. But then it is you, you won't want to choose", Nerina says

"Right. Edward your turn", I say

"For my groomsmen I have picked Josh, Septimus, Tony, Nathen, Jackson, Stephan, John, Thomas, Mark, Carter, Damion and Ethan. I am not having a best man either", Edward says, "Will you all do it?"

"It will be our honour", Septimus says shaking Edward's hand first then the rest of the guys

"Now we are doing something different. Three people will be walking me down the aisle. It will be long so they each get a turn. They will be at points then follow behind the last one and say we all give this woman to this man", I say

"So who are they?" Aunt Alice asks

"First one is Uncle Jamie will you do me the honour of being the first to walk me down the aisle?" I ask

"Are you sure?" Uncle James asks

"Yes. I want you too", I say

"I will then", Uncle James says hugging me

"Now second to walk me down the aisle is Charlie. Will you do me the honour?" I ask my adoptive father

"Really Bells?" Charlie asks from where he is sitting beside Samantha

"Yes. I want you to be part of the ceremony. You have been a father to me since I was about 5", I say

"I will kiddo. I love you", Charlie says hugging me

"I love you too Charlie", I say hugging him, "Now the third one to walk me down the aisle will be Uncle Reggie. As he is brother to my father and the one that basically rescued me from a dark life"

"I can never stand in Sirius's place", Uncle Regulus says

"I know. I don't expect anyone too. His place is reserved to my renew wedding. So will you?" I ask

"Of course", Uncle Regulus says hugging me

"Now that is done we need to go shopping boys you will been dress robes with blue ties and ring bearers robes. I trust you all to pick something out. Edward will be getting the rings as well. Us girls will be going to find my wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, flower girl dresses and order flowers. With all of us doing our part we will have this wedding ready in two weeks", I say

"So we go now?" Nathen asks

"Yes. Edward take all the boys and I'll take all the girls. Josh will take you to a different shopping place in the US", I say

"Come on Edward. Lets get our suits", Josh says clapping a hand on Edward's back

"Make sure you put on disguises!" I say to the people that are meant to be dead

"Are you taking Matthew?" Edward asks

"Yes. See you tonight", I say kissing his lips

"Tonight", Edward says

The girls, me and Matthew floo to Washington DC Wizarding District.

"We will get your wedding dress first", Stella says

"Fine", I say as they lead me into a bridal store

"How can I help you Lady Swan?" a woman asks

"I am getting married in two weeks. I need a dress something with blue on it", I say

"Congratulations. Who is the lucky man?" the woman asks

"High Lord Edward Masen", I say, "He is a new noble here"

"Now do you want a princess dress? Mermaid? Or something completely different?" the woman asks

"Mermaid. That fits my curves and shows of my scars. I won't be hiding them", I say

"And you shouldn't. You will look spectacular I will guarantee it. Let me get my measuring tape. And we will start making your dress. Do you what beading?" the woman asks as she measures me

"Sapphires as the gems. I will pay for them", I say

"Of course", the woman says

2 hours later the woman had finished my dress making it from scratch.

"What do you think Lady Swan?" the woman asks

I twirl around and it is amazing. The detail that she had put in with the sapphires was amazing. My Mum, My Aunts were crying.

"You look amazing", Aunt Lily says

"Your father would be so stunned by how that wedding dress looks on you", Mum says

"It just has enough detail", Aunt Alice says

"It is perfect", Lerida says

"My Edward will faint when he sees you Bella. You will stun him", Elizabeth says

"You just need jewellery", Katie says

"I will get some from one of my vaults soon to match the dress", I say, "How much?"  
>"1,000,000 Galleons", the woman says<p>

"Charge it to my vaults please. Now do you sell bridesmaid and flower girl dresses?" I ask

"We do. Who are your flower girls?" the woman asks

"This is Carlisa, Carina, and Madeline", I say introducing the three

"Lets measure you three and I will make the dresses anything you want to add Lady Swan?" the woman asks

"Yes for bling add diamonds. I will pay for them too", I say

"Ok. Lets get your dresses made", the woman says

"Bella you don't have to spend so much", Aunt Lily says

"I want too. My wedding when I am Queen and Empress will be elegant, traditional. I want something different this time", I say

The flower girl dresses were a royal blue that was a princess dress with bling. All three looked very cute in their three dresses.

"Perfect. How much?" I ask

"8,000 Galleons", the woman says

"Again charge it to my vault. Now I need bridesmaid dresses", I say

"How many bridesmaids?" the woman asks

"12", I say

"You want them all the same?" the woman asks

"Yes please", I say

"Ok just let me sketch. I will just be a minute", the woman says

The woman comes back ten minutes later for a design for the bridesmaids dresses. They would have diamonds too. There were two layers on top of the third. It looked manifest.

"Yes. Can you please do them?" I ask

"Of course Lady Swan", the woman says

4 hours later all the bridesmaid dresses are done. They look great. We thanked the lady for spending most of the day with us before leaving to a flower store. We told them about the wedding and they were happy to make the flowers for the bridesmaids and the decorations. I picked out the flowers picking out a strong blue/purple coloured ones with white in them.

"Everything will be ready for your wedding Lady Swan", the man says

"Thank you", I say leaving the store, "Now lets find something for the rest of you to wear to my wedding"

We spend the next couple of hours choosing dresses for Mum, Aunt Lily, Aunt Alice, Aunt Josephine, Aunt Kalyana, Royalla, Riana, Elizabeth, Samantha, Adrianna their dresses and accessories. I pay for all of them of course. Which they tried to not accept but I put my foot down. Once down we went to a catering company and I give them the menu Edward and I picked. I said I also wanted a cocktail hour with the best in wine and beer. That money was no obstacle. The cake was next with 10 tiers. With blue and white flowers. With crystal figures on top of the cake dancing.

"I think we are done. Let's head home", I say to everyone

We apparate home and the boys were already home bonding.

"Got everything?" I ask them

"Yes my love we got everything", Edward says kissing me

"You have been gone for hours how much time does it take?" Jackson asks

All the girls glare at Jackson. I chuckle as a brown owl flies in. I take the letter and the owl flies off.

_Izzy,_

_I need you at the Ministry. I need to tell you something._

_I urge you to come. But be prepared what you are going to hear you are not going to like. Please I have been asking for days to see you and you keep ignoring me. Just come._

_Minister for Magic Derek Storm_

"I am needed at the Ministry. Edward do you want to come and see the Ministry?" I ask

"I need to know my way around so yes. I am looking forward to meeting the Minister for magic", Edward says

"The Minister is demanding to see me for days and I better go and oblige him", I say putting on my cloak, "Come on Edward"

We walk to the edge of the mansion wards and I take Edward's hand and I apparate us to the Ministry of Magic

They make their way through the crowd and straight up to check in

"Name?" The Auror says not looking up

"Lady Isabella Swan and High Lord Edward Masen", I say proudly

He looks up startled, "So sorry Lady Swan make your way straight in. We have been expecting you for days. Have a nice day"

"So this is your Ministry?" Edward asks

"Yes. We use modern technology and muggle technology here. We see everyone as equals", I say as we get to Derek's office

"How may I help you?" the secretary asks not looking up

"It is Lady Swan", I say in a voice of authority

"And High Lord Edward Masen", Edward says copying my authority voice

She looks up startled, "Sorry Lady Swan, Lord Masen go right in"

"Thank you", I say going into the office

In the Ministers office was not plane like many offices. It was very well decocted. Sitting behind his desk was Minister Derek Storm himself.

"Lady Swan I take this is High Lord Edward Masen?" Derek asks

"Yes. Edward this is Minister for Magic Derek Storm. Derek this is High Lord Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen", I say introducing them both

"Pleasure to meet you", Edward says

"You too. I heard from the Skirts the wedding is in two weeks is that right?" Derek asks stalling

"Enough stalling. Why did you insist on me coming here Derek?" I ask

"Take a seat Izzy, Edward", Derek says

Edward and I take a seat in the comfortable chairs in front of Derek's desk.

"Now what do you want?" I ask

"Did you know what the schools Headmasters and the Minister for the UK are pushing for this year?" Derek asks

"No. I have been in Forks, Washington for the last 9 months. I have been out of touch and only now finding out about things. Tell me what is going on?" I demand

What were those idiots doing? Why is it every time I leave something crops up?

"They are re-instating the Tri-Wizard tournament", Derek says

"THERE WHAT!" I screech

I see him wince at my screech. I read his mind he had known this was coming. And that probably everyone in the building did. And now they probably all heard me.

"They are reinstating the Tri-wizard tournament", Derek repeats

"Tell me more", I say in a deathly calm voice

"What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Edward asks

"It is an extremely dangerous competition. Some have died in this tournament. There are three dangerous tasks you have to complete", I say

"They are hosting it at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and joining and so are Australian Institute, Palmeiro Institute, Valencia School, Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards, Adamsen School for Witches and Wizards, Weikedu School for Witch Craft and wizardry, Scuola School for Witches and Wizards, Raptis School for witches and Wizards, Mahoutokoro School for Witches and Witches and Cheung School for Witches and Wizards. The Headmistress of Salem school for Witches and the Headmaster of Salem school for Wizards are wanting there schools to join. There will be 7 tasks. They have assured everyone that the tournament is safe", Derek explains

"Well if that's so I want my kingdoms school Aldulf Institute for Witches and Wizards to compete. It is only fair", I say

"I will make the Ministry in your Kingdom aware they will probably want you as their Queen with them going to England", Derek says

"I will make a copy of myself. I will be going with the Salem Skirts and Red Coats and I will be there as Queen of my country. Edward can be at my Queen's copy sides", I say

"That sounds like a plan", Derek says

"Edward do you agree?" I ask

"I will do it. But you need to explain more about the tournament to me", Edward says

"I'll give you a book on it when we get home", I promise

"More questions?" Derek asks

"What is the age limit? Did they put one?" I ask

"They are setting an age limit of 17", Derek replies

"I guess that is not so bad", I mutter still angry, "But things can always go wrong. I want our healers there they might not care about the champions but I do"

"Done. They are now fighting for both Salem schools to participate. Each school wants to bring 20 students. And have one champion out of each", Derek explains grateful that Bella had settled down

"Tell them that only 12 students each will come out of both schools and they will compete under the Salem name. That should stop the bloody fighting. If I hear a word of fighting I might just strangle someone", I order slamming the door on the way out with Edward. Hopefully Edward will be able to calm me down…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Two chapters in one day. I hope you liked it. Please review:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: 3 chapters in 6 hours you are getting lucky today. Please review at the end since I haven't got many reviews:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .12.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

* * *

><p><em>USA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I am in my office at Skirt Mansion teaching Edward spells he has now mastered apparting. Everyone else is spread out around so I can have some peace and quiet. We were heading to Swan Manor this afternoon to do some stuff for the wedding.

Suddenly there is a screech. I turn around and find at owl peaking at my window.

"Ok. Ok I am coming", I say getting up and moving towards the window

I open the window and the owl flies in. I look at the owl closely and I don't recognise her. I frown. Who could be sending me anything? The owl holds out its leg. I pull a bundle of letters from it's leg. I go over to my desk and get a couple of owl treats.

"Here you go", I say handing her the treat

The owl hoots its thanks before flying out the window. I sit back down at my desk and look at the letters. I sigh and pick up the first one.

_Dear Queen Isabella Swan Black Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Merlin_

_I am writing you to inform you that I have received letters to forward to you. I have enclosed the letters._

_I hope that everything is to your liking._

_Snowshark_

_Chief Goblin at Gringotts Bank_

I sigh. I should have known this was coming. But it completely slipped my mind. I look at the pile. Did everyone write me? I flick my wand and lock my door. I want privacy.

"What are these?" Edward asks

"Letters from everyone. Lets read them together", I say

I pick up the first one and begin to read.

_Dear IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_I would like to formally thank you._

_What you did to Lord Black's house was a surprise but a welcome surprise. Your use of different spells are quite impressive._

_I hope one day we can meet it person._

_Lord Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Of course the first one I open was from Dumbledore. I pick up the next one and begin to read.

_Dear IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_I would like to thank you for fixing up my home. I love what you have done to it. Thank you for so much for getting rid of my mothers portrait. Also thank you for the pictures of my baby girl._

_I owe you one. Now I can raise my godson so he can be happy and safe._

_Find enclosed a medal for getting rid of the horrible portrait._

_Lord Sirius Black_

_P.S Thank you for the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup_

I sit down heavily and look at the handmade medal it my hand. I may not be able to tell him who I am. But I am glad he is praising me for something. I am glad he likes what we did to his house. I was really worried about that.

"You ok?" Edward asks me

"Yeh. It was not something I expected. A thank you but not a medal. This is special to me", I say

I pick up the next letter and begin to read.

_Dear IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_Thank you for what you done to my old friends home. Now he can call it a home. I thank you for putting a bedroom for me in the house. I found it proofed for a werewolf. But I am glad you don't judge me. Thank you. It is so had finding work because of what I am._

_Thank you again. I hope I get the chance to meet you one day._

_Remus Lupin_

I sigh again. I knew we would have a hard time because of being a werewolf. I just wish people in the UK were more understanding like the people in the US. I know several werewolves. Each are not put out for what they are. Then again it is not widely known that they are werewolves. I turn my attention back to the letters and pick up another one.

_Dear IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_Thank you also for the tickets to the world cup. These must have cost a fortune. We insist on paying for them. Especially the ones for our family._

_And we insist on paying for the firebolts for our family that are engraved with their names on it. It was an awful lot of money you spent on us and we will repay you back everything_

_We hope to hear from you soon._

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_

I roll my eyes.

"They won't be paying me back", I say to Edward

Edward chuckles, "Wait to they go to Gringotts and the letter you left with all the money in it for them"

"THAT will be a shock", I say

I quickly pick up the next letter.

_THANKS FOR THE FIREBOLTS AND TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP WE WILL MAKE GOOD USE OF THEM!_

_Fred & George Weasley_

I laugh. I pick up the next letter.

_Thanks for the tickets to the world cup. I can't wait to go. And thanks for the Firebolt. I never had a new broom. I love it thanks a bunch._

_Ron Weasley_

I grin. I am glad he likes it. I pick up another letter.

_Thanks so much for stocking the library I really can do some research in there. Thank you_

_Hermione Granger_

I smile again. That girl is smart. She is going to valuable in the years to come. I walk over to my private bookshelf and pull a book down and smile. I think I will send her this. She will be a good friend to Harry. I put the book down on top of my desk and return to the letters.

_I don't know what to say. But I should say thank you. Thanks for the Firebolt and my own room at Sirius's house it is just how I like it. It makes me feel at home. Thank you whoever you are._

_Harry Potter_

I grin widely. Soon Harry will be free to live with Dad. I will make sure of that. Be doesn't deserve to live with those horrible relatives. I have made a promise to myself that I'll help him. I will keep my promise even it is the last thing I do. I move onto the next letter.

_Dear IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_Thank you for the tickets to the Quidditch world cup. It was much too generous. Thank you. I hope we get a chance to meet._

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice _

I smile

"Emmett had to be ecstatic", Edward says

"I bet. Now he has to want some time before the game comes", I say laughing

Edward laughs, "He will die if he doesn't see it soon but it is still weeks away"

I get a vision of them going to Gringotts today. Severus Snape still blames himself for what happened in the past. Aunt Lily will not like that.

"Aunt Lily", I say as the Skirts, Red Coats and Edward are about to go to Swan Manor

"Yes Izzy", Aunt Lily says

"Severus is still blaming himself for everything. He says he doesn't deserve anything. Do you want me to write a letter that you all can talk to them and make it look like you are talking from Heaven? You will temporary be able to see them and here what they are thinking and saying. That way you can speak to Harry, Dad, Remus and everyone else. What does everyone think?" I ask

"Please do it. I would like to talk to my son", Aunt Lily says

"I thought you might say that. While we are gone you can post this parcel on Talsn your owl", I say handing her the parcel

"Thank you Izzy. Now go and plan your wedding", Aunt Lily orders

I laugh and got to the fireplace it was time to plan a few things…

* * *

><p><em>UK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We quickly make our way into Gringotts where Nymphadora Tonks was waiting for us. When she joins are group we make are way up to the counter.

"I have bought the Cullen's, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter here to make a withdraw", Albus says

The goblin looks at us sharply, "Please wait here I'll be right back"

He quickly walks away. 5 minutes later he returns with another Goblin

"I am Snowshark Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank. Can you please come with me? We need to talk", Snowshark says

We all look confused but follow his anyway. He leads us into a conference room and quickly shuts the door.

"I know you all are confused as to why I have asked you all here. I would like before I tell you why don't most of you take as Inheritance Test. I will explain later as to why", he says taking a seat with another goblin at his side.

"Why do we? We are not magical", Rosalie says, "We are vampires"

"You need to take the test", Snowshark says

"But how do as vampires do the test?" I ask

"I will just need a drop of your venom", he explains

"Ok. I'll go first", I say

Snowshark hands me a knife and I raise an eyebrow.

"It is goblin made it will cut through your skin", he explains again

I quickly do what he says and drip some venom on the parchment. Snowshark quickly looks at the parchment and then shows me.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Carlisle Andrew Cullen**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Cullen Vault_

_Cullen Family Vault_

_Mixten Vault_

_Harlod Vault_

"How is that possible? I'm a vampire and I don't remember being a wizard", I say

My family is shocked too.

"Your titles carry over from your human life. And sometimes magic interferes with your memories when you have changed", Snowshark explains

"So the Cullen Vault is my ancestors vault?" I ask

"Yes. Who want's to go next?" Snowshark asks

"I will", Alice says jumping up and down in her seat.

She takes the dagger and cuts her palm and drops a couple of drops of venom onto the parchment. Snowshark takes back the dagger and heals her hand while they wait after a minute writing begins to appear.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Brandon_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Raines_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sparks_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Raines Vault (USA)_

_Sparks Vault (USA)_

_Starr Vault (USA)_

"I was magical!" Alice says grinning

"That's why you can see the future", Minerva says

"You are still magical if you are a seer. I can tell you, you have 2 Wizengamot seats in the US", Snowshark informs her

"My name is Mary Alice. I don't know why I don't remember that. Is the parchment acuate?" Alice asks

"Of course it is! It shows your true name. The name you were born with or the name you blood adopted", Snowshark says

"Jazzy go next I have a good feeling", Alice says

Jasper repeats the same thing Alice and I did and soon names are flowing onto the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Jasper David Whitlock**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Whitlock_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dark Moon_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clarkson_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_Dark Moon Vault (UK)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

"I guess I was a wizard too. That is surprising", Jasper says

"It is not really your an empathy aren't you?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I am", Jasper replies

"Well you must of had that power in your human life. Empathy is a rare gift in Wizard and Witches. You have 1 wizengamot seat in the US and 1 Wizengamot seat in the UK", Snowshark explains, "Who wants to go next?"

Emmett went next and he came up with nothing he is very disappointed. Rosalie went after him and words begun to come onto the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hale_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dawson_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Hale Vault_

_Dawson Vault_

_Cullen Vault_

"I was a witch", Rosalie says shocked

"Yes you were. The Hales were a well known Wizarding family. But they did have the trouble of producing Squibs. So that is probably why you never knew. You have 1 Wizengamot seat in the USA", Snowshark says, "Who's next?"

Tanya went next like Emmett didn't get anywhere it was the same with Irina. When Kate did the test words appeared on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Katrina Denali**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Biskup_

_Lady of the Noble of Most Ancient House of Kolar_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Biskup Vault (Slovakia)_

_Kolar Vault (Slovakia)_

_Jelen Vault (Slovakia)_

_Tesar Vault (Slovakia)_

"Well done Kate looks like you were a witch", I say smiling at her

We had a lot of shocks today and the day is not over yet.

"Thank you Carlisle. I really want to get to know my family names. Maybe after this we can go to the book shop and I can look up my family history", Kate asks

"I am sure the others want to do the same. So yes we will stop there on the way to back to Sirius's place", Dumbledore says smiling

"With those names I can tell you Katrina that you have 2 Wizengamot seats in Slovakia. Now who's next?" Snowshark asks

"I'll go", says Eleazar

Sure enough names appeared on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Eleazar Denali**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Abate_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bassi_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Drago_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Abate Vault (Italy)_

_BassI Vault (Italy)_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_Elena Vault (Italy)_

_Falco Vault (Italy)_

"You are very powerful in Italy. With these names I can tell you, you have 3 Wizengamot seats in Italy", Snowshark says

"That was unexpected. But it is alright. Carmen my love why don't you go next?" Eleazar says

Carmen does what the other did and soon words are written on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Carmen Denali**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Aiza_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Araya_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Asis_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Aiza Vault (Spain)_

_Araya Vault (Spain)_

_Asis Vault (Spain)_

_Cruz Vault (Spain)_

"Congratulations Mrs Denali you have 3 Wizengamot seats in Spain that are waiting for you", Snowshark says grinning

"I don't remember being a witch but it is on the parchment that I was one before my change so I will accept it", Carmen says

"I'll go next", Peter says with a big grin on his face

Names again come up on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Peter Whitlock Thatcher**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most ancient House of Thatcher_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Akers_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alfson_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Samson_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Thatcher Vault (USA)_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_Alfson Vault (Australia)_

_Samson Vault (Australia)_

"Well done Lord Thatcher. You have 2 Wizengamot seats in the USA and 1 Wizengamot seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"I am going to have fun with this", Peter says grinning

"Charlotte please make sure he doesn't course any trouble", Jasper begs

"He won't do anything bad. If he does I just won't have sex with him for a centaury", Charlotte says glaring at her mate

Peter gulps.

"Now I think it is my turn", Charlotte says taking the dagger

Again writing appears on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Charlotte Whitlock**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Selby_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sexton_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Myers_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Selby Vault (USA)_

_Sexton Vault (USA)_

_Macey Vault (Australia)_

_Myers Vault (Australia)_

"Well Mrs Thatcher you have 2 Wizengamot seats in the US and 1 Wizengamot seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"That's all the vampires now lets do the humans", Dumbledore says chuckling.

"Lord Black let's have a look", Snowshark says

Sirius quickly cuts his hand and drops three drops onto the parchment. After a minute Snowshark turns it towards us so we all can see.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Summerriver (France)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Antov (Bulgaria)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Katsaros (Greece)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Family Vault_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

Sirius whistles, "I didn't know about the French title. Now that is a surprise"

Snowshark smiles secretively.

Too bad Edward is not here maybe he could have read Snowshark's mind

"Now Mr Potter if you please?" Snowshark asks

Harry nods and quickly cuts his palm and drops the blood on the parchment. After a minute Snowshark shows us all the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed Heirs**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Un-conformed There is another heir)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Potter family Trust Vault_

_Potter Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Mallory Vault_

_Douglass Vault_

_Duncan Vault_

_Fraser Vault_

_Maclean Vault_

Sirius whistles again, "Pup looks like you are the heir of Gryffindor. I didn't know that James never told me. But I inspected because every Potter has been in Gryffindor"

"When you turn 17 you will inherit those titles including the Peverell title", Snowshark explains

"But it says unconfirmed", Harry protests

We all know he doesn't like to fame.

"Ah but the other heir recently surfaced. The heir has decided to decline to heir ship. The Peverell title is all yours", Snowshark says

"What did you need to see me for?" Albus asks

"Because your heir has surfaced as well. She will take the title only if you want to give it to her. She made that point perfectly clear", Snowshark explains

Albus looks shocked but quickly shakes it off, "Tell her she can have the title. I have no one else to give it too"

"I will pass it on", Snowshark promises

"While we are hear I would like to state my heir", I say

"You already have an heir", Snowshark replies

"Who?" I ask

"I will contact the heir. I will send a message now and we will here back in minutes", Snowshark says writing on a piece of parchment

"How?" Harry asks

Suddenly there is a flash and a black and blue phoenix appears. It trills as it takes the parchment and disappears in a flash.

"How did you come by a phoenix?" Albus asks

"He belongs to the heir I was talking about. The heir left him here when he/she learned of the title and your existence", Snowshark explains

All we can do is wait for an reply.

"By the way Mr Potter you have 3 Wizengamot seats waiting for you till you come of age. Mr Longbottom it is your turn", Snowshark says handing him the dagger

Neville cuts his hand quickly and after a couple of minutes words begin forming on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_**Confirmed heirs**_

_Lord of the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Longbottom_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Acheson_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sheach_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Longbottom Vault (UK)_

_Acheson Vault (UK)_

_Sheach Vault (UK)_

_Mallory Vault (UK)_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

"Wow Gran never told me this before", Neville says looking at the parchment.

"Well she should have. I am going to have a word with her", Minerva says not looking happy

"Mr Longbottom you have 2 Wizengamot seats. When you turn of age they will be yours", Snowshark says, "Now Miss Bones your turn"

Susan quickly cuts her finger and drops a couple of drops of blood onto the parchment. It seconds writing appears.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Susan Amelia Bones**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Saunders_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Bones Vault_

_Saunders Vault_

_Stirling Vault_

_Quigg Vault_

_Ewart Vault_

"You have 2 Wizengamot seats waiting for you to become of age. I believe your aunt Amelia is voting Proxy for the Bones title I don't think she knows about the other", Snowshark says

"Thanks Chief Snowshark", Susan says

"Now what about you Miss Lovegood", Snowshark says

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I am at Swan Manor with my friends getting ready for the wedding. There was still much to be done when Moonlight flashes into view. I quickly take the message and begin to read.

_Dear Queen, Empress, Duchess, High Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan_

_As you told me I will inform you that the Cullen's, Mr Potter, The Weasley's, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Black and quite a few more are here and are requestioning to meet with the heir of Cullen. If you do wish to honour their request I suggest you go by one of your other titles. Please let me know which one._

_Tobart Snowshark_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

I sigh I knew this was going to happen. I better just get it over with. I don't want to put it off.

_Dear Tobart_

_I will gladly meet with them. All I ask if you can wait about an hour I am in the middle of something that needs my attention. I will there at 2.00. And please call me Lady Liberty Riverwater. One more thing, make sure you tell them about the money that I have given them. Make sure you don't mention me. Thanks._

_Seen you soon._

_Lady Swan_

I quickly send Moonlight off and turn to Stella.

"I will be leaving in an hour. I'm needed at Gringotts", I tell her

"We can handle things. You won't be gone long?" she asks

"I will probably be there for no more than an hour then I'll be back", I reply

"Will you be alright going alone?" Edward asks me

"Yes I will. Don't worry. I am going to pick up some jewellery for the wedding while I am there", I say

"Bring us back some good jewellery", Lerida says smiling

"I will. You haven't seen the vaults. I will be getting everyone something special to match their outfits", I say, "Now I need to apparate to Skirt Mansion to get ready I will see you all soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius POV<strong>

Suddenly there is another flash and the phoenix appears again.

"Ah. The heir will be here in an hour. While we wait I have the bank states for each of you", Snowshark says, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will", Harry says nervously

_**Total Account Harry James Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_100,873,278 Galleons, 242,273 Sickles, 237,839 Knuts_

_Potter Family Vault_

_198,500,527,826 Galleons, 763,286 Sickles, 735,827 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_499,987,567 Galleons, 689,342 Sickles, 345,000 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_66,638,937,389 Galleons, 735,836 Sickles, 873,098 Knuts_

_Mallory Vault_

_342,837,938 Galleons, 636,827 Sickles, 987 Knuts_

_Douglass Vault_

_672,827,827 Galleons, 736,272 Sickles, 762 Knuts_

_Duncan Vault_

_348,937,982 Galleons, 982,718 Sickles 873 Knuts_

_Fraser Vault_

_581,826,627 Galleons, 726,927 Sickles 357 Knuts_

_Maclean Vault_

_482,826,827 Galleons, 675,983 Sickles, 542 Knuts_

There was non-liquid holdings. Harry was in shock about how much he had.

"Alright Pup?" I ask

"Alright Cub?" Remus asks

"I guess. Didn't know I had money", Harry replies

"Wow mate you are rich", Ron exclaims

Harry blushes.

"Lord Black this is your statement", Snowshark says to me

**Total Account Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Black**

**Liquid Holdings**

Black Family

7,400,900,567 Galleons, 500,561 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_17,746,365 Galleons, 453,475 Sickles, 163,374 Knuts_

Mateev (Bulgaria)

_12,836,383,875 Galleons 784,847,383 Sickles 120,837 Knuts_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_32,827,282,822 Galleons 673,938 Sickles 78,292 Knuts_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_6,985,594,948 Galleons 65,940 Sickles 78,999 Knuts_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_497,862,983 Galleons, 76,827 Sickles_

The Non-Liquid holdings went on. Well I won't run out of money too soon.

"Thanks. I will arrange a meeting later to look at my vaults", I say

"Of course Lord Black", Snowshark replies, "Now Lord Cullen here is your list"

_**Lord Carlisle Andrew Cullen**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_638,926,362 Galleons, 257,373 Sickles, 368,000 Knuts_

_Cullen Family Vault_

_800,836,273 Galleons, 635,836 Sickles, 863,972 Knuts_

"Thank you. Is it possible for me to look at my vault some time?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. We will set up a meeting"

Showshark gives out the other statements are they all were surprised by how much money they had. They knew one thing for certain they didn't need to worry about money anytime soon.

"Now I have some interesting news for most of you hear. An unknown source as given money to most of you", Snowshark says

We all look at him stunned. Who would give us money?

"Now I will read what has been left for each of you", Snowshark says pulling out a piece of parchment

All we can do is nod.

"_To Lord Albus Dumbledore I give a total of 30,000,000 Galleons for the use of your school._

_To Lady Minerva McGonagall I give a total of 30,000 Galleons use it in good health._

_To Madam Poppy Pomfrey I give a total of 10,000 Galleons use it to update your hospital wing_

_To Rubeus Hagrid I give 8,000 Galleons use it as you see wish. But be careful!_

_To Lord Sirius Black I give a total of 40,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Let go of your grief. Be happy._

_To Remus Lupin I give a total of 6,000,000 Galleons. Use it to make yourself a house and help yourself. I know how hard it is because you are a werewolf._

_To Lord Carlisle Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it in good health. You are right Vampires do have a soul. _

_To Lady Esme Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it to design your new house as you see fit._

_To Lady Rosalie Hale I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. You are a loyal woman. Keep it up when times are tough._

_To Emmett McCarty I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Please use it on something else then video games._

_To Lord Jasper Whitlock I give you a total of 11,000 Galleons. Don't blame yourself for past mistakes that are out of your control._

_To Lady Alice Brandon I give 11,000 Galleons. Use it to find your about your past and you might be surprised._

_To Lady Katrina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Lord Eleazar Denali I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use your power to know if a person can harm anyone. Take care._

_To Lady Carmen Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Tanya Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. _

_To Irina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Lord Peter Thatcher I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Look after Jasper for me._

_To Lady Charlotte Whitlock I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley I give a total of 5,000,000 Galleons. Do up your house and live without fear. You all will be fine._

_To Harry Potter I give 20,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. You have a lot of strength. Believe in yourself and you will do great things. And most of all be YOURSELF!_

_To Hermione Granger I give 10,000 Galleons. Buy yourself all the books you wish. You are a smart witch._

_To Ronald Weasley I give 10,000 Galleons. Yes it wisely. You are a loyal friend. Stick by your friends when times are tough._

_To Bill Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Charlie Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Percy Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Please return to your family before it is not too late_

_To Fredrick Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely. But I have a feeling you will use it to spread laughs around the world._

_To George Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely. But I have a feeling you will use it to spread laughs around the world._

_To Ginevra Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. You're a bright young witch and you deserve much. Use the money for what you desire._

_To Neville Longbottom I give 10,000 Galleons. You are smart and brave you just have to believe in yourself. Build your own greenhouse. With all the plants you dream off. Not just the Greenhouses at your Summer Home._

_To Luna Lovegood I give 9,000 Galleons. You are a smart witch and when times come troubled you will stick by them._

_To Susan Bones I give 2,000 Galleons. You are a loyal friend and smart make sure you're the voice of reason when the time comes._

_To Alastor Moody I give 1,000 Galleons. Please protect them with your life. If you don't I will find you and you don't want that!_

_To Andromeda Tonks I give 6,000 Galleons. You are the good half of the family. Do not let them take the light away from your family._

_To Ted Tonks I give 4,000 Galleons you make everyone proud to be a Muggle-born. Good Luck in the Future. _

_To Nymphadora Tonks I give 9,000 Galleons. So you can further your career as a Auror and other things_

_To Kreacher, the black family Elf. I give 1,000 Galleons. You are a great elf. Lord Black if you are nice to him he won't betray you._

_From_

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

Wow. Whoever did this has a lot of money. We all don't know what to say. This person fixed up my house and have given us lots of money. I want to thank this person. Hopefully we will be able to find them. Even if it is only a bunch of letters as some sort of code.

"There is one last name on this list. Do you want me to continue?" Snowshark asks

"Of course", Albus says still in shock

"Here is the message: _To Severus Snape I leave 13,000 Galleons. Please have faith in yourself. You will find happiness again. Trust in yourself and you will never fail. I trust you and will continue to trust you to the end of days. Trust me when I say Lily is so very proud of you. Know that she still loves you like a brother. And that she is always watching over you", _Snowshark reads

We all sit in shock looking at Snape. He has frozen in shock. His sneer is not present.

"Who was it?" he whisperers

"That I can't say. But would you like me to send a message?" he asks

"Of course. But we will need time. We will give you the letters in a couple of days", Albus says

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Snowshark says

"Lady Riverwater is here for you", a goblin says

"Send her in immediately", Snowshark demands

In seconds a cloaked figure comes through the door. Covered in a light blue cloak.

"My Lady you are right on time", Snowshark says with a slight bow

That surprises us. Goblins bow to nobody.

"Of course. Tobart it is good to see you again", the woman says under her cloak

"The pleasure is all mine", he replies

The woman then turns to us and lifts her hood off. We see thick blonde curls fall out. We look at her face and her eyes are light blue.

"My name is Lady Liberty Riverwater. Lady of the House of Riverwater and heiress to the house of Cullen. What can I do for you?" she asks

"I just wanted to know my heir", Carlisle says

"I will not take the heir ship if you don't want to give it to me", she says

"You would willing give it up?" Carlisle asks surprised

"Yes. I understand. You don't know me. So it will only make sense for you to name your own heir", she replies

I look at her closely and see she is trying not to meet anyone's eyes. But for a second I see many emotions pass her eyes.

"I will name Edward Cullen as my heir but he is not present can I still do that?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. Is that ok Lady Riverwater?" Snowshark asks and they share a look like they are talking to each other

"I had better go now. I have many things to do. I wish you luck Lord Cullen, Lord Black and you too Lord Potter", she says, "Oh Tobart can you get Rockrook? I need to visit my vaults"

"Of course Lady Riverwater. I will call him now", Snowshark says

Soon another goblin comes and both the goblin and Lady Riverwater leave.

"That was strange", I say

"You're telling me", Ron mutters

We finish up. Collecting our Lord and heir rings and we leave heading for my home. Where we will talk about Harry staying with me instead at two weeks at the Dursley's…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Nothing much changed in that meeting the vault only transferred to my soon to be husband. So I was really worried. They had no clue who I was. I read their thoughts as I was in there and felt there emotions. I went to my vaults and got jewellery. It took me half an hour to find matching jewellery that was good enough for my wedding. Rockrook was very helpful.

Dad looks a little less haunted now that he has a house but I know he will need Harry with him to ease some more haunt. But there is little I can do but there is something…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter .13.**

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Mansion, USA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Aunt Lily, Uncle James, you should know Dad and Dumbledore are at it again", I say with a sigh rubbing my temple

"Will they be getting the letters?" Aunt Lily asks worried

"Yes. And you must tell them Harry must stay with his relatives. I am sorry but he has too", I say, "I will promise I will get him out of there. I just can't say when. But know he will be safe. I promise you that. Nothing or no one harms my brother"

Uncle James and Aunt Lily frown but are silent. They know the blood magic. But they didn't have to like it.

"But his relatives abuse him", Uncle James says

I grin evilly, "Don't worry about them. I will fix that. Edward, sisters we have a place to be"

"Don't kill anyone Bells", Charlie says as we leave

I chuckle I might not kill anyone but I will put the fear of daylight into them...

* * *

><p><em>Surrey, London, UK<em>

* * *

><p>We apparate into the small street.<p>

"They all look the same", Stella complains

"Don't worry I know which house to go too", I say walking down the street using my eye to see inside the houses

I come at number 4 Privet Drive and grin this was going to be fun.

"Your not going to hurt them?" Edward asks

"No just scare them a little. Make sure you act menacing", I say

I turn my hair to red and my eyes to black and knock on the door. A fat boy opens it.

"What do you what?" he demands

"What manners", Jenny mutters

"We want to talk to your parents about Harry Potter", I say politely

"There is no Potter here", he says attempting to shut the door

Edward was fast and put his foot in the door

"I am afraid we are not taking no for an answer", I say

I draw my wand and Edward shows a malice face the boy goes pale.

"Now do you think we could come in?" I ask sweetly showing my scared face

He nods and runs in calling for his parents. The skirts chuckle.

"You haven't lost it", Nadia says to me

"I would certainly hope not. Let's just go in", I reply grinning leading them into the house

"Freaks! Get out of my house!" a chubby man yells

"You must be Vernon Dursley", I say smiling

"And this must be Petunia Evans-Dursley and Dudley", Lerida says grinning

"What do you want?" Petunia stutters in fright

"We are here to make sure nothing happens to your nephew Harry Potter", I say

"As I said there is no POTTER here!" Vernon yells

"You're lying Dursley. Want to try again child beater?" I ask levelling my wand in his face

"THERE IS NO POTTER", Vernon says, "Get out of my house you demon"

My wand turns into a knife and I cut his face.

"Opps. That is going to leave a scar. Are you going to play nice now? Or do you want another cut? Or better yet I will cut off your manhood", I say

I can feel the amusement of the Skirts.

"You better play nice or I might take a bite from you child beater", Edward says showing his teeth

Petunia and Dudley were shaking in fear. Good I want them to fear me.

"What do you want with a freak like him?" Vernon spats

"Listen here. I will only say this once", I growl putting my wand in his face again

Fear enters his eyes. Fear of me doing something else to him. He is not so full of himself now.

"If you put one finger on Harry Potter. Myself and these lovey ladies and my husband here will come back. And it will be the end of you. Do you hear me? I will do more then cut your face. I will kill you", I threaten

They all nod in fear.

"Fantastic. Now we will put a little spell on you so you can't tell anyone about this. We will also put up spells to alert us if you have put a hand on Harry. If you do we will be here in seconds and you WILL be dead", I say

They all nod in fear again.

"Jenny, Chrissy you too go and do the wards. Olympia, Lerida fix up Harry's room. Stella and I will take care of the rest", I order

It takes 20 minutes to do everything.  
>"You're leaving now right?" Petunia asks<p>

"One last thing", I say and kick Vernon HARD in the nuts

He grunts and falls to the ground.

"That is on top of the scar I gave you. So you can feel some pain you put Harry though. Remember Vernon Alvin Dursley we WILL be monitoring you", I say turning around and leaving with the skirts and Edward

Leaving the scared Dursley's behind.

"I can't believe you did that", Edward says

"He deserved it. NO ONE messes with my family", I say with conviction

"I love you", Edward says kissing my lips

"I love you too. Let's go home. There is still much to do", I say

We apparate out of England and back to Skirt Mansion happy about what we have done…

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Harry I must take you to your relatives", Dumbledore says

"Why can't I stay with Sirius?" he asks

"Albus he stays with me. Lily and James would have wanted it", Sirius says angrily

Everyone watches the growing fight nervously

"Because it is not safe. Don't worry you will be back in August", Dumbledore says trying to calm Harry and Sirius

"He is not going back", Sirius says angrily

Before anyone could reply there was a hoot and a snowy white owl with black spots flies in. It hoots and holds out his leg. There was a bundle of letters and a parcel tied to it. Albus goes over and pulls the letters off. The bird doesn't fly off but stays put. Much to everyone's confusion. Albus opens the letter that is address to everyone.

_Dear Lord Black, Lord Dumbledore ,Lord Snape, Lady McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Lupin, Lord Potter, Miss Granger, Mr R Weasley, Mr's Weasley, Miss Weasley and Cullen's._

_I can't say how surprised I was to get your letters. It was a surprise but a welcome surprise. Your letters made my day and probably my year._

_I know you would have got the money I left you here are some ideas on how to use it you don't have to use the ideas but here they are._

_Lord Dumbledore, Update your hospital wing and hire a suitable History of Magic teacher. Also you Muggle studies class is servilely out dated. Witches and Wizards not born in the Muggle world stick out you need to teach your students to blend in with the Muggles. You should encourage witches and wizards to think as Muggles as equals not lower beings. I suggest this for when you might need help in the future._

_Lord Black. I don't know what to say. That medal you made me is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever gave me. Thank you. It has made my day and I will carry it with me always. I know you spent 12 years in Azkaban. But I should tell you I have always believed in your innocence. The Ministry was stupid not to see the set up. But I have a thing to say do not act recklessly anymore. People can't afford to lose you. Namely Harry and Remus._

_Mr Lupin. Please don't doubt yourself. You are an amazing person. Know that I am honoured to know you. The UK should not see you as a half-breed. You a brightly man. You are a great Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Probably the best Hogwarts ever had. Maybe when we met I can give you a job. I don't hold anyone to their blood or their condition. It is who you are. So remember this someone always has your back whether it be Sirius or me. I will defend you if that is needed. Enjoy the money. You deserve it._

_Mr and Mrs Weasley. I have a few things to say. I will not accept the money back. I will also not let anyone pay for the World Cup. The money and the tickets are yours. Gringotts knows this and they will not accept any money for me unless I say so. So enjoy and re-do your house. Just think about the kitchen you can do up with that money. Also the owl that came with this letter is now yours. Name him as you wish. He is a loyal owl and will never let your letters go astray._

_Fred and George Weasley I am sure you will use my money wisely. If you need a business partner I would be glad to assist. Just go to the goblins and they will get in connect with me._

_Lord Potter. Believe in yourself. You can do great things. I will believe in you to the day I die and beyond. Live your life. Don't let the past hold you back any longer. Be yourself. Not someone who everyone else wants you to be._

_Dear Cullen's I hope you all enjoy the Quidditch World Cup. And again I am not taking the money back._

_Hermione Granger find enclosed a very rare book of spells enjoy yourself._

_Severus Snape I am not going to say anything it is up for you to believe me_

_Everyone find enclosed enough backstage passes for everyone. They will be to meet to Irish Team before the game. I hope you enjoy._

_Also I have included a special parchment. It will allow the dead to talk to you. I hope you find the answers you seek._

_May the light stay with you._

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

Everyone sits down heavily not knowing what to say. Hermione looks at the book and gasps this was Rowena Ravenclaw's book of spell. They are all silent until the second parchment lights up.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_Oh how it pains me to have to write to you other than talking to you myself. I love you so much my little green eyed angel. I have watched you grow so tall. I hate that you have to live with my sister and husband. But it is for the best. Hang in there baby and you will be back with Sirius before you know it._

Everyone's mouths are on the floor and Harry has tears in his eyes.

_Harry please don't cry you will see us again. You can count on that. Even if you can't see us we are always there. We have been with you through your years at Hogwarts. We are so proud you are in Gryffindor. We would have been proud if you had been any house. We have seen you meet your best friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Susan. We have seen your struggles you truly do have the Potter genes but there so much of me in there. You make me so proud don't let anyone tell you haven't got anything of me. Because you do! You have a lot. You get your Charms skills from me and I know your good at Potions but hide it by doing in wrong. Don't do that anymore. Show everyone what you can do._

_Ron you are an amazing friend to Harry thank you for being so loyal to him. Even if sometimes you get jealous. Remember he lost is family to Voldemort and it is not a pleasant thing to be remembered for. Stick close to him he will need you in the times to come. And when we do finally meet when hopefully you have lived your life I will welcome you as a son as your parents have done for my son. Be yourself and don't try to be like your brothers you are your own person. You will find your talent soon. Remember that. Keep your light close to you. Remember what I said. Good luck my red-haired son._

_Hermione words are not enough to thank you for always helping my boy. Being there for him and everything else. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. Brewing Polyjuice Potion in your second year was amazing for a witch of your age and using the time turner in your third year so you can take all your classes was amazing to see how you handled it. But a word of advice drop Muggle Studies and Divination. You are a Muggle-born witch and you don't need Muggle Studies and Divination is pointless either you are a seer or you're not. So please think about it. Thank you for always protecting Harry. I am sorry that he has gotten you into trouble on more than one occasion but it has only made your bond stronger. You are his sister and when you time goes to move on I will be waiting for you and will greet you like the daughter I never had. Look after yourself and my Harry. Make sure you catch Neville before someone else does. _

_May the light stay with you my daughter._

Hermione blushes at the comment of catching Neville and she looks at Neville and he was blushing. And she also felt loved but Harry's dead parents. She wished she could have met them in person.

_Neville you are so like your parents. But don't let anyone tell you to be your parents. Be yourself. That is how you can honour them. Did you know I am your Godmother? Well I am. You have made me so proud Neville. After the trauma you have been through someone would turn from the light but you have stayed true to the light. I seen you excel in Herbology. I believe you can become the next Hogwarts Professor of Herbology and get your Mastery in Herbology. I know you have a crush on Hermione so why not ask her on a date? You two will make a great couple! I love you my godson._

_Fred, George thank you for rescuing my son for my sister and her husband when they put bars on his window. Without you taking him away I feared for his life. So thank you and keep up the pranks they are really amusing to watch. Especially on those bullies Slytherin's. You're are a great pair let no one tell you otherwise even if things go wrong it will turn out right in the end._

_Luna I know in the years to come you will become close to my son. You both share grief of lost ones. I know you love him and I know it is not fan love. You see him for his true self. Look after my little boy. _

_Know that you both have my blessing to have a relationship with each other when the time is right. You will know when. But I am not telling you._

_Sirius, Remus words can't begin to say how much you mean to us. You two are the best friends we could have asked for. Sirius, Remus please take care of Harry when he is with you. Sirius stop feeling guilty you have nothing to feel guilty about. Let it go. But you must promise not to do anything reckless or without thinking something through again. Promise me…_

"I promise", Sirius says still not believing Lily was talking to him

Would James talk to him? Sirius hoped so.

_Arthur, Molly I can't thank you enough for supporting Harry. Thank you so, so much. I will find a way to re-pay you one day, I can promise you that. Thank you for welcoming him into your house like a seventh son! My son didn't get any Christmas presents till he meet you and for that I am grateful._

_Severus I am so sorry you never go to hear me say I forgive you. So here it is. I forgive you Severus. You are my best friend and will always will be. I can also forgive you for the treatment of my son. Please look out for him. Please look after my little green-eyed angel. Promise me Sev…_

Severus has tears it his eyes.

"I promise", he whisperers

_Good. I love you Severus you are my brother. Look after everyone. We will meet again someday._

_Dumbledore I don't agree with many of the things you have done with Harry. I would if I was alive use Ginny's bat-bogy hex on you. But I can't. But one thing I must agree on is Harry must go to my sisters..._

"What!" everyone yells

_I am sorry everyone but that is where he is safest. Harry everything will be ok. You father and I are watching over you._

_You will be safe. Trust me._

_My time at the parchment is at an end. I love you all so much._

_Sirius, Remus take care of each other and everyone else._

_Love_

_Lady Lily Rose Potter_

_P.S Luna take care of my baby. You two will make a wonderful couple._

Luna moves over to Harry and takes his hand. She knew how much this meant to him reading those words. Everyone has tears in their eyes as the parchment lights up again and a more manly script starts to write.

_Dear Son,_

_Like you mother I am sorry I can't take to you in person. I am so proud you made the Quidditch team your first year. So proud! You are definably my son. I wish I could have been there to watch you first match. But I did watch in from the heavens and you were brilliant. You are a smart wizard and I am so proud that you have handled the challenges around you so well. I will continue to watch over you. I am also glad you have such loyal friends like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Susan. You have chosen well. They will never betray you. I am so happy that you learnt the Patronus Charm in your third year that was really hard magic. And I am so proud that the shape it chose was my Animagus form. I feel like I can still protect you from the heavens._

_I know you like Luna and I approve even if you are breaking the family tradition of red-haired women. But I agree with your mother she is perfect for you. _

_Keep your head held high when times are bad and remember your mother and I will be watching over you._

_I love you._

"I love you too Dad", Harry says tears in his eyes

_Fred, George thank you for giving Harry the Marauders Map. I am so happy you found it. Your pranks are amazing and I think you can do more with it. Consult with Remus and Sirius if you want ideas. But don't do any pranks that will harm a person. I did and I regret it every single day. So don't make my mistake._

_PADDFOOT, MOONY I am so sorry I have put you though all this pain. We should have stuck with Sirius as secret keeper. I am sorry Sirius you spent 12 years in Azkaban because of me…_

"You didn't!" Sirius yells

_But it is Paddy. Let's just agree to leave the past in the past. What do you say?_

Sirius sighs, "Alright"

_Remus I don't blame you for anything that has happened. Thanks for looking after my son. You were a great Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher and we had fun watching your classes. I wish that the Ministry and Parents will get over the werewolf issue so you can stay on as a professor. But sadly they won't. Don't worry Remus you will find happiness in a girl. But I won't say who. She will accept you for who you are and you both will be very happy._

_Sirius we promise to take care of your daughter like you are taking care of our son. She will be happy and watch over you like we are doing._

_Severus thank you for saving my sons life. I am sorry for what I put you through in school. Truly I am. If we hadn't of done all that stuff maybe you won't have turned to the dark and Lily would have still had her best friend. Please look after my son. I know you see him as me. But he truly has a lot of Lily in him._

_Dumbledore and I might not agree but my son needs to stay at the Dursley's…_

"What!" everyone yells again

_Please listen! I don't like it but he has too. All I ask is for him to be allowed to go to Sirius in two weeks from today. That is enough time for the wards to charge around the house…_

"That is acceptable", Dumbledore agrees

_Thank you. Know this if you ever see me again you and I will be having words. Lily and I have wanted to hex you for years about what our son has been through..._

Dumbledore chuckles.

_Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Susan thank you for being my sons friends when he really needed you. Please continue to support my son._

_And I also want to thank the Weasley's from helping my son and all of you accepting him as a son and as a brother._

_Luna take care of my boy._

_Love_

_Lord James Harold Edward Christopher William Charlus Potter_

Everyone has tears in their eyes but before they could say anything the parchment lights up again.

_Our Dear brother,_

_How we miss you. We love you very much and we are so proud of you for all you have done._

_Sirius thank you for being a great friend to our brother._

_Remus don't doubt yourself because you are a werewolf. The right lady for you is just around the corner and will accept you and make you happy. _

_And all of you take care._

_Brother remember we will be watching you._

_Love_

_Royalla and Riana Lupin_

Remus has tears in his eyes remembering his long dead sisters. Now he knew were watching over him. Once again the parchment lights up and words appear.

_Dear Molly, _

_We are sorry we left you. Know that we love you and your children. Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny and even Percy we are proud of you. _

_Stick together and look after each other. But Molly you need to accept the help that is offered. They are not doing it out of charity but out of love for your family. _

_We love you Molly always remember that._

_See you soon._

_Love _

_Fabian and Gibeon Prewett_

"I love you both", Molly says tears in her eyes after reading what her brothers wrote.  
>She remembers how much she missed them. To know they were watching over all of them was a great feeling to have.<p>

Once again

_My Dearest Sirius,_

_Words can't begin to say how sorry I am for leaving you. I love you Sirius with all my heart and soul. I am so sorry you had to spend all those years in Azkaban. I wish I could have been there for you. I love you Sirius take care of everyone. Isabella and I will be watching over you. Try not to get into too much trouble and look after Harry._

_Try and move on. You have my blessing and Isabella's to move on. We will still be waiting for you on the other side whether you move on or not. _

_But don't go trying to die just to see us. Remember the people you will be leaving behind. I will NOT be happy if you pass through the veil before your time. I expect you to live a long life. And I will take NOT take no for an answer._

_I love you Sirius _

_Remus thank you for being such a good friend to Sirius especially when he lost me and Isabella. Please take care of him. And good luck with the girl James, Lily and your sisters are talking about._

_With all my Love_

_Elyssa Black_

"Merlin", Sirius croaks

"Who would have thought", Molly whisperers wiping her tears

"It would take a very skilled witch or wizard to enchant that parchment like that. But it is real", Dumbledore says

They all sit around and talk about what they just read. Snape also apologised to Harry and his friends. Soon it was time for Harry to return to the Dursley's. Everyone quickly says goodbye and Dumbledore apparates them to the Dursley's…

* * *

><p><em>Surrey, London<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir I really don't want to be here", Harry says<p>

Not knowing that the Skirts had already taken care of the problem.

"I am sorry but it is necessary", Dumbledore says leading Harry to the house and knocking on the door

The door opens to reveal Vernon. He had an angry red scar on his face like it was recent. Harry wonders who would have the balls to do that.

Vernon sees who's at the door and pales a bit remember the threat he had just received and the scars he had.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. Please come into our home. Welcome home Harry", Vernon says

Harry looks at him funny but do's as he says.

"Are there is Petunia and this must be Dudley", Dumbledore says pleasantly

"Yes. Dudley take Harry's bags up to his room", Vernon says giving him a look

"Sure Dad", Dudley says also remembering the scary woman that came to visit

"Who either of you like tea?" Petunia asks nervously

"No thank you. I am just here to know Harry will be here to July 16th. Then I will have someone pick him up till next summer", Dumbledore says smiling at Harry

"Of course. We love to have our nephew here. Welcome home Harry", Petunia says

"Thank you Aunt Petunia", Harry says looking at them

They looked like they had been scared good. Maybe this summer will not be so rotten.

"I will leave you now Harry. Have a good summer", Dumbledore says leaving the house

"Why don't you go and unpack and I will have dinner on the table by the time you are done", Petunia says nicely also taking the threat seriously

"You mean I get to keep my school stuff?" Harry asks

"Of course", Vernon says going a bit purple

"Vernon can I please speak to you. Harry run along", Petunia says nicely

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry says running up the stairs

He expected to see his old room but he didn't expect this the room was completely re-do. There was a prober bed, cupboard, chest of draws, a desk. New clothes filled the draws of the chest.

"Wow. I wonder who did this. I don't expect them to do anything", Harry says looking around

He felt the bed it was so soft. He couldn't believe his luck. His life had completely turned around…

* * *

><p>Un-known to Harry a white cat, white fox and a golden dog were watching him. And all couldn't wait to report home…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"There faces were so sad", Aunt Lily says after finishing the letter

"At least they know you will be watching over them and that they are loved by the people they lost", I say while sitting down and feeding Matthew his bottle

"That gives us some comfort", Mum says, "Do you think your father will move on?"

"No I don't. I don't see another woman for him", I say telling the truth

"When will Chrissy, Katie and Jenny get back?" Edward asks me

Everyone turns to me curiously. I set my eye on the far edge on the grounds and see them coming through with grins on their faces.

"They are here now. By the looks of it, it went well", I say

"How did it go?" Aunt Lily asks as they come in

"They were on their best behaviour. It was totally funny seeing them trying to keep their cool. But they did when they remembered the threat you gave them", Jenny says grinning

"Good. I will keep an eye on things anyway. Maybe they will need a reminder", I say grinning evilly

"Going to crush his balls this time?" Edward asks grinning

Edward was into this because he had seen what Vernon had done in his mind. And he wasn't againt me doing anything to him.

"We will wait and see"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>12 Grimmauld Place<em>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Harry is with those god earthly people. I should kidnap him back. He will be safe here", Sirius mutters<p>

"Padfoot please calm down. We don't want you back in Azkaban", Remus begs

Everyone was in the dining room having dinner listening to Sirius muttering when a snowy white owl flies into the room.

"That's Harry's owl", Ron says

"Maybe something is wrong", Hermione says

Sirius takes the letter and begins to read aloud.

_Hi Everyone,_

_You might or might not be surprised to learn that my relatives are treating me nicely._

"Well that is new", Ron mutters

"What does it mean by not be surprised?" Hermione asks

"Well let Sirius finishes then", Mrs Weasley says sternly

_First they let me keep my school stuff and wand and Hedwig. They have given me my own new bed, cupboard, desk, chest of draws and new clothes._

_I haven't been asked to do a single chore the whole time I have been here. Even if it has only been 3 hours. They are letting me eat at the table with them and they are feeding me probably. They have even given me desert. Dudley has apologised for playing 'Harry hunting'._

_My Aunt and Uncle are calling me by my first name. They even ask if there is anything they can do for me._

_When I got there the first thing I saw was the look of fear on my cousins, Aunt and Uncles face. I think someone might have threatened them._

_My Uncle has a scar on his cheek like someone cut him deeply. It is one that will scar. And he is walking funny. When I asked about it he said it was a golf injury and the scar he got when he went to London are was mugged. I don't believe it. _

_If you know who did it please thank them. I am finally got a good feeling about this summer._

_I will owl you next week. Hope to get a reply._

_Love Harry_

Everyone just sat there speechless not knowing what to say. They know that none of them did the threatening. That leaves who threatened Harry's relatives?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter .14.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and I have gotten a message through the Goblins that some people would like to meet us about our titles and taking the crowns. Derek has offered Storm Manor as a meeting place as Swan Manor is getting ready for the wedding.

Edward and I dress to impress and give Matthew to Mum as the Skirts were handling more details of the wedding namely my bachelorette party and the boys Edward's bachelor party. We just had one rule no stripers.

We apparate to Storm Manor. A house elf lets us in.

"They are in the living room", the house elf says

"Thank you", I say

Myself knowing my way around Storm Manor showed Edward the way. Derek was sitting in the living room with 8 people.

"I am Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of the Royal houses of Holstein-Gottorp, Braganza-Coburg, Hohenzollern and Tsar", I say

"I am High Lord Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen of the house of Bonaparte", Edward says

All 8 people bow to us.

"We have received the paperwork confirming you're of the Holstein-Gottorp, Braganza-Coburg, Hohenzollern and Tsar line. We would like to know what you plan to do. Will you act of your status?" one asks

"I plan to take the titles as Queen of Portugal, Sweden, Norway, Finland and Empress of Russia and Germany. I want there to still be Prime Ministers as I have many other duties and would leave some things to their hands. I would like to meet all my officials. I don't plan to take away someone's position but if they don't follow the light I will have to let them go", I say

"What will you do?" another asks Edward

"I plan to be King of Spain, France and Italy and Emperor of Elba. I will take in account the already placed government like my fiancée is going to do", Edward says

"When do you plan on getting married?" another asks

"The 14th here in public under these names and we will wed again in a royal setting to keep up traditions", I reply

"What will Lord Masen be to you in your countries?"

"He will be Emperor of Tsar and Germany, and Prince Consort of Portugal, Norway, Sweden and Finland", I say

"And Lady Swan will be Empress of Elba and Queen of Spain, France and Italy", Edward replies

"So you will be joining 8 counties together with marriage. It has been done with Princesses and Princes but not someone as high as title of you both. But we will make it work. We will have all the palaces cleaned and ready. Do you have a date you want to be coroneted?"

"Yes the 26th of July in Sweden", I say

"We will be announcing the founding of you both tomorrow. It will get people time to get used to the idea. What names will you use?"

"Evelynn for me", I say

"I will stick with Edward", Edward says, "It's a common name"

We go over more of the details before they leave by floo. We needed to be in France tomorrow and Sweden the next day.

"Derek do you want to come over to Skirt Mansion now?" I ask

"I will. Lets floo there", Derek says

Everyone was waiting for us when we arrive it looks like they were having a party.

"What are you all doing?" I ask

"We are celebrating your will be new positions", Stella says

"To Queen Evelynn and King Edward!"

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

* * *

><p><em>France<em>

* * *

><p>Edward and I were waiting for the signal to go onto the podium. I had light blonde hair and blue eyes and Edward had black hair and brown eyes.<p>

"Ready?" I murmur to him

"Ready as I'll ever be", Edward says

"I love you", I say

"I love you too", Edward says kissing me

"Everyone we have news of a lost King and Emperor to Spain, France, Italy and Elba. The line you may think is extinct is not. A male heir of the royal bloodline has been found! And a female heir of the house of Holstein-Gottorp, Braganza-Coburg, and Hohenzollern. She is willing to become Queen of Portugal, Sweden, Norway and Finland and she is the last of the Russian royal line she has also agreed to become Russia's new Empress and Empress of Germany"

The audience gasps and whispers run through the crowd.

"This person has agreed to take on the role as King of Spain, France and Italy and Emperor of Elba. Welcome our soon to be King of Spain, France, Italy and Emperor of Elba Edward Bonaparte"

Edward walks on the podium head held high. People were taking pictures of the will be King.

"Thank you everyone for this warm welcome. I promise to be a fair and just ruler. I will not be doing it alone I am engaged and she will be Queen and Empress at my side", Edward says in French

That was my queue to go up.

"I am Evelynn of the house of Holstein-Gottorp, Braganza-Coburg, Hohenzollern and of Tsar. I will be becoming Queen of Portugal, Sweden, Norway, Finland and Empress of Russia and Germany", I say strongly head held high, speaking in French, "King Edward will be my Prince Consort at my side and Emperor of Russia and Germany at my side"

"They will be married after they have been coroneted in their own Countries", the speaker from before says, "Are 8 countries will be ruled by King Edward and Queen Evelynn. They will be coroneted, King Edward will be on the 25th of July and Queen Evelynn on the 26th of July. Questions for the royal family?"

Several hands went up. I nod to one man.

"Where have you Queen Evelynn been all this time? Why wasn't it picked up sooner you were the long lost heir to the Portugal, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Germany and Russian Throne same with you King Edward?" he asks

"My mother kept it a secret till her death bed. When she told me of my heritage. I had it verified and what she said was true. I am ready to be your Queen", I say

"My Father on his death bed two years ago told me who I really was. My mother didn't want me to take the thrones yet because I was still at school. But now I am ready to be your King", Edward says, "With my soon to be wife at my side"

Edward wraps an arm around me and the camera's go wild. We let the people have their pictures before we are unshed into a limo.

"That went well", Edward says

I laugh, "Yes it did. Now we just have to live up to everyone's expectations"

"When we are done with these tours of our countries will the wedding be on time?" Edward asks

"The Skirts and Red Coats are handling everything. The wedding will be on the day we chose. We get back three days before the wedding", I inform him, "Relax my King"

"I love you my Queen", Edward says kissing me

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter the next will be longer. I fixed a mistake in the previous chapter Hermione and Neville will be a pairing and Harry and Luna another. If you want to give me any ideas for a pairing for Ginny and Ron feel free:)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter .15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The tour of the Countries Bella and I will be ruling went well. We had met with the government in each. And the Ministry of Magic in each. We would be working with them and they agreed with working with us. Stella had come up with a charm to stop my skin from sparkling in the sunlight. She had come all the way to Norway with Nadia when she figured it out. Bella and I were surprised the Nadia came but then Nadia said she come up with a potion that will let me eat permanently. So now I basically only have strength and my speed. No one will be able to tell I am a vampire. They will just think I am a wizard. Bella on our trip had taught me Occlumency. I was now working on getting it layered like my soon-to-be wife.

Now it is my bachelor party and the day before my wedding. The Red Coats had talked Minister Storm into using Storm Manor as a party and getting ready place. I had gone to the Goblins a few days ago and bought an Island that had a house built on it. I have named it and Bella and I will be going there for our honeymoon. It is a surprise. I know she has islands but this will be ours.

Every man I know is here including Bella's Uncle James, Uncle Frank, Uncle Tyson, Uncle Regulus and her adopted father Charlie. I was introduced to some of the younger Red Coats. I had my first taste of beer I don't plan to get drunk but I am sure the boys will try.

That is when the floo activates and Chrissy steps out.

"Us girls were wondering if you would be up for a bachelor versus bachelorette Quidditch game? As long as the game ends by Midnight. We can't have Edward seeing Bella after that. What do you boys say. Are you game?" Chrissy asks with a smirk

"When do we start?" I ask game to see my Bella play Quidditch

"In an hour. There will be 5 Chasers, 3 Beaters, 1 Keeper and 1 Seeker. So choose wisely and Edward has to be on the team. Bella is playing so we will see who wins girls or boys", Chrissy says smirking before flooing away

"I will play Chaser. Edward can't be Seeker so why not be a Chaser Edward?" Josh asks me

"Ok who else wants to play?" I ask

"I will play Seeker", Septimus says

"I will play Chaser", Tony says

"I will play Beater", Nathen says

"I will play Beater", Jackson says

"I will play Beater", Stephan says

"Chaser", John says

"Chaser", Mark says

"Keeper", Ethan says

"I guess the rest will watch. Come on lets beat those girls", Josh says, "Everyone hands in and one three we say team Edward"

I smile at Josh he was fast becoming one of my best friends. I put my hand in and the others do.

"One…Two…Three. TEAM EDWARD!" everyone shouts

"Let's floo. Bring the beer. It will be more fun with beer", Tony says

"First we have to plan our game plan. So here goes…", Josh says

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I laugh with my girls we are having a good time. Tomorrow I would be getting married. I was definably ready for it.

"How about we challenge the boys to a Quidditch match? Bachelors versus Bachelorette's. We can so teach them a lesson and it will stop them from drinking too much!" Lerida says

"I agree. But no winning by cheating. I will not use my eye or see the future", I say

"Fair enough. You always play without your eye anyway. I will play Seeker", Lerida says

"I will play Chaser", Rachael says

"I will play Chaser", Rebecca says

"I will play Chaser", Stella says

"Beater for me", Nadia says

"I will watch", Jenny says

"I will play Keeper", Olympia says

"I will watch", Katie says, "I will treat any injuries"

"I will play Chaser", Sophie says

"Beater for me", Nerina says

"Beater for me as well", Chrissy says

"Who will tell the boys?" I ask

"I'll go. I'll tell them they have one hour to prepare", Chrissy says flooing away to Storm Manor

"Who will referee?" Ainslee asks

"I will ask Derek too", I say

"I will commentate", Caterina says as Chrissy reappears

"They are getting ready", Chrissy informs us

"Ladies we have a game to win. Go team Bella", I say

"GO TEAM BELLA!" everyone shouts

"Lets go. Those who are not playing will watch in the stands", I say

"You have to wear this!" Nerina says giving me a sash that says bride

"Ok one beer before we go out to the Quidditch pitch", I say

We all click our drinks together and have a drink before we grab our brooms and go out to the pitch. Let's see if Edward who has never played a game can beat my team…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The woman who were not playing were sitting on the right side of the pitch and the boys on the left. Everyone was ready for Caterina to announce the teams.

"Welcome to this game between the Bachelor's team and the Bachelorette's team. For the Bachelor's team we have are groom Edward Masen playing Chaser, Josh playing Chaser, Tony playing Chaser, John playing Chaser, Mark playing Chaser, Ethan playing Keeper, Septimus playing Seeker and the Beaters Nathen, Jackson, and Stephan", Caterina says

The men all cheer as the boys come out with their brooms in their hands.

"Now for the Bachelorette team. We have the Bride Bella Swan as Chaser, also as Chasers we have Rachael, Rebecca, Stella and Sophie, as Keeper we have Olympia, as Seeker we have Lerida and for the Beaters we have Chrissy, Nerina and Nadia. Let's hear it girls for the Bachelorette Team!" Caterina says

All woman cheer as the girls come out smiling. Edward couldn't take his eyes off Bella he couldn't wait for her to be his wife tomorrow.

"Now the referee for tonight's game is Derek. So everyone take your places", Caterina says

Everyone flies in the air.

"Bride, Groom shake hands", Derek says

"We are going to win", Edward says to Bella as they shake hands

"We will see. Don't get too cocky. You haven't played before", Bella says smiling

"The boys have gave me a crash course", Edward says

"Well we will just have to see how much you learned from their crash course", Bella says taking position with the other Chasers

"I want a fair game. As such Bella won't be using her eye or her future seeing power for this game. It was her chose she wanted to make it even", Derek says

The boys eyes narrow at Bella's innocent smile. What were they playing at?

"The Bludgers are released followed by the golden snitch. The Seeker who catches the snitch wins the game. If the snitch is not caught by 12am then the team with the highest score wins. You get tens points for each goal", Caterina says

Derek throws the Quaffle up in the air.

"And the game begins the Bride takes the Quaffle right off the bat she passes it to Stella who passes it to Rachael who is intercepted by Tony. The boys pass the Quaffle between them. The groom in possession of the Quaffle what's this the Bride snatches the Quaffle out of the Grooms hand after sneaky sneaking up one him. The bride flies towards the goals lets see if Keeper, Ethan can stop the goal. Which hoop will she choose? What's this she passes to Rebecca and Rebecca shots a goal. Ten points to the brides team!" Caterina says

The woman in the stands cheer.

"Boys in possession of the Quaffle, John dodgers a bludger sent at him by Nerina. The bride knocks the Quaffle out of John's hand and Sophie catches it from under him. Sophie speeds off towards the hoops. Sophie passes to Rachael who passes to Rebecca who passes to Stella who quickly passes to Bella who shots another goal for the Brides team 20 – Nil", Caterina says, "Bludgers fly from Chrissy trying to hit Mark but Jackson intercepted it and hits it out of the way. Mark passes to Josh who passes to Edward they are nearing the goals. Can Olympia block the goal?"

Edward throws the Quaffle and it goes through Olympia only misses catching it by millimetres.

"10 points to the Grooms team. Girls in possession Bella has the Quaffle she is doddering her groom Edward who is trying to take the Quaffle back. But Bella is one of the best Chasers in the country. Bella dodgers a bludger by Stephan and throws the Quaffle through the right hoop. Ten points to the brides team! 30 – 10 is the score", Caterina says

The game goes on between the two teams. Some only getting mild scratches that Katie heals. Bella was in possession of the Quaffle. Edward was hot on her tale.

"Your good Edward. But not that good", Bella calls Quaffle in hand she passes it to Stella who was flying a little ahead

"What's this?! The Seekers have spotted the snitch!" Caterina says

Bella takes the distraction of the two seekers racing for the snitch and grabs the Quaffle and puts it through the hoop.

"Bella gets a goal just as Lerida secures the snitch for the Brides team. That makes in 360 – 260. The Brides Team wins!" Caterina says

The girls all cheer.

"Good game Edward for your first one", Bella says kissing Edward, "But I still won"

"Boys time to go! It is nearly midnight", Chrissy yells

"See you tomorrow", Edward says

"I'll be the one in white", Bella says smiling as the boys leave

"I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle!" Edward says

"Don't get too drunk", Bella says chuckling at the vision she just saw

"Don't worry Bella", Josh yells as they floo away

"They are going to get drunk aren't they?" Jenny asks

"Yep. One beer is enough for me. Let's be smart and go to bed", Bella says

"I hate to be the boys in the morning", Ainslee chuckles

"Hopefully they won't be too hung over for the wedding", Bella says with a wink, "I will send Katie or Nadia with a hangover draught. But I will let them suffer through the morning first!"

The girls erupt in laughter. They settle down and go to bed tomorrow was going to be a big day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter .16.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Izzy! Wake up it is your wedding day!" I hear Olympia yell

I get up and smile. Today I was getting married!

"Get your butt in the shower!" Chrissy yells this time

I step into the hot water relaxing my muscles and let my seering power look at the boys. I chuckle that all had a bad hang over. Lucky us girls didn't have too many last nights. I will let them suffer to about 1pm and I will send Nadia over with some potion to fix it. The girls were waiting for me when I am out.

"Sit. Nerina is going to do your nails. Make them long Izzy", Stella says

I use my power to make them long.

"And your hair a little longer. We are keeping it blonde aren't we?" Rebecca asks

"Yes. But one blue stripe", I confirm using my power to make my hair longer with a blue sparkly silver in it

"Now let us do all the work", Rachael says

Rachael does my hair with Chrissy, Stella paints my nails with Nerina, and Lerida goes to the safe to get the jewellery I had bought from the vaults for me to wear. Katie had just bought my dress up with Jenny bringing the high heels. Nadia had gone to the boys about 1 and gave them the potion for their headaches and told them to get to Swan Manor and welcome guests. Olympia had gone to Swan Manor to pick up the flowers. Sophie was starting on doing my sisters hair.

"Flowers are here!" Olympia calls bringing in the boxes off flowers

"Let's look", I say getting up careful of my hair

The flowers were beautiful. Blue and purple and white. I put my hand on them and made them sparkle a bit.

"Make up. We are showing your scars. As you said a thousand times you are proud of them", Chrissy says applying the make up

Nerina had gone and gave Aunt Lily and Mum the Flower Girl dresses and their baskets of blue petals and blue phoenix feathers.

The Skirts were helping each other with their dresses and make up. I had something to give them. I take out the jewellery box Lerida got from the vault.

"Girls I would like you all to wear these they are a golden phoenix with sapphire eyes. There is one for each of you. They come from the Ravenclaw Vault", I say

"Thank you", they say

"What necklace are you going to wear?" Katie asks

"This one", I say pulling gently out the sapphire and diamond necklace and the matching earrings

"Are those flowers in there?" Rachael asks

"Yes they are glass blue and silver flowers to go into my hair", I say

After they finish up they help me into my dress and I look at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself. My long blonde hair was in curls to one side the flowers were in the hair shinning and looks like Rebecca added some sparkle to my hair.

"Oh my daughter you look so very beautiful!" Mum says coming in

"Thanks Mum", I say

"Here is a present for you it has been passed down through the generations. I asked the Goblins for a special pass to get this. It dates back older then time. It is something old it is diamonds and sapphires", Mum says showing me the hair piece, "I hope one day you can pass it to your daughter and it will carry on through the family forever"

"Thanks Mum", I say hugging her carefully

Jenny takes the hair piece and puts it in my hair.

"Now you need something borrowed. Here is my silver phoenix pattern engraved bracelet. It can be your something borrowed", Nadia says slipping the bracelet onto my wrist

"Thank you Nadia", I say

"We have two other bracelets for you, for something new. One from the Skirts and one from the Red Coats", Olympia says handing me two jewellery boxes I open one to find a detailed pattern bracelet engraved with _'For our sister, not in blood but in spirit, heart and mind' _It had their names on it Rachael, Rebecca, Stella, Nadia, Jennifer, Olympia, Lerida, Katie, Sophie, Nerina and Chrissy. The names were flashing one to the other. I hug my sisters and thank them the Red Coats bracelet was the same. I put them on with a smile.

"I think we are ready", I say

My sisters and I go down the stairs were my Aunts were waiting with the flower girls. They tear up seeing me.

"You look amazing", Aunt Lily says kissing my cheek

"Thank you", I say smiling

"Now we are 5 minutes late so we better get going. Ready to open the portal to Swan Manor Izzy?" Lerida asks as everyone grabs there flowers and line up

I open the portal. Only we could see out but no one could see in. The portal will close when I am out. Uncle Jamie comes through the portal ready to escort me for the first part of my walk down the long blue and silver carpeted aisle.

"Your beautiful. I am honoured to be your Godfather", Uncle Jamie says kissing my cheek

"Thank you Uncle James", I say

"Thank you for everything you have done for us. I know it is not over yet. But what you have done so far is more then anyone could have done. Thank you. Your father would be so proud of what you have done. Now lets get you married", Uncle Jamie says as the line starts to move

My familiars Raj and Rama take hold of my train carefully in their teeth. Both look majestic.

With my eye I see Edward at the end of the aisle looking amazing in his suit. His familiar Rami was by his side. My brothers were standing next to him looking like they matched their ties on the bridesmaid dresses. As my sisters go down it was my turn the flower girls Madeline, Carlisa and Carina walk down the aisle spreading the flowers and phoenix feathers. The music changes and Uncle James and I start our walk down the aisle I see Edward's face light up. He looks at me in wonder. Camera's flash. I see my friends, teachers, ministry workers, President of the USA and the goblins, elves, vampires, werewolves and centaurs sitting in the audience. Uncle James and I are now at Charlie. Uncle James hands me to Charlie.

"I am proud to call you my daughter. You are spectacular Bells", Charlie says

"Thank you Charlie for taking care of me most of my life. I am forever grateful", I say

"You are the one good thing in my life back then the best decision I ever made was adopting you. So I want to give you my Grandmothers ring. She said to pass it to my daughter on her wedding day. Here it is yours to wear", Charlie says slipping the Diamond ring shaped as a swan on my finger

"Thank you", I say kissing his cheek

We begin walking down the aisle again. Everyone is smiling at me. We come to my Uncle Regulus. And Charlie hands me to him.

"Your father would be very proud to see his daughter who has grown into a beautiful woman", Uncle Regulus says

"Thank you Uncle Regulus for everything saving me from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I am sure when everything is right my father, your brother will thank you like I am. I love you Uncle Regulus", I say

"I love you to my niece Princess who has grown into a Queen", Uncle Regulus says as we approach the alter

Uncle Regulus puts my hand on Edward's and steps back with Uncle James and Charlie.

"Who gives this bride to this groom?" the priest asks

"We do. Her Uncles and adopted father", Uncle James, Uncle Regulus and Charlie say

"Welcome everyone", the Priest says, "Today we celebrate the love that Isabella and Edward have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward and for the rest of their lives together. Isabella and Edward, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before God, Merlin, your fore mothers and fathers, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Some sadness. Apprehension. Excitement. Undying Love. Friendship. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

"Isabella please take out your wand you too Edward and touch the tips together", the Priest says

I take out my wand and Edward and I touch the tips of each wand to each other a gold band circles around our wands and our hands and arms.

"Isabella, do you take Edward as your husband and partner, equal, lover, mate and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live weather it will be short or long?"

"I do", I say smiling

"Edward, do you take Isabella as you wife and partner, equal, lover, mate and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live weather it will be short of long?"

"I do", Edward says looking into my eyes with love in his eyes.

"Isabella and Edward have chosen to write their own vows. So it is over to them", the priest says

"I, Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan", I say, "Take you, Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen. To be my husband, my soul mate, my guiding star, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children, my partner in death and in life. My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, respect and most of all trust in. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. If we live for a hundred years I will love you more and more because I know you always have my back and I know you will ALWAYS find your way home to me. I will trust you and respect you to the day I die. May my heart always find it's way home to you. It always will even if you can't see me I am ALWAYS there with you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. No matter the titles we have. No matter anything. If you have a problem I promise to listen and help you. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. I will be myself with you. I promise to love you unconditionally, with every fibre of my spirit and the family that comes with you. I promise to help you if you lose your way. To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you. I will stand by you in life, death and everything in-between. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my love, my light, my lit candle from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. This I swear to you a witches oath", I say my wand glows and gold bands appear on my wrist sealing the oath

"I, Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen take you Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Evelynn Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan. To be my wife, my mate, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children, my partner in death. Bella since I saw you at school. I had no one. Maybe my family. But they didn't understand me. To lose my parents that I remembered. When I told you about my past about how I slipped from the animal diet. You weren't disgusted with me. You said I saved lives. You didn't flinch away from who I am or was now. You have changed me into a new man. A man that will cherish you to the end of days. Thank you for showing me the magic in your life and showing me my magic and never giving up on us even if I made it difficult. You never gave up and I will never give up on you. I will keep your secrets and be a supportive husband that will protect you and treasure you ALWAYS. If you have a problem I promise to listen and help you. I promise to be there with your through sickness and hurt no matter the cost. I promise to love you with undying love forever even in death. I will treasure the family that comes with you and what we will have. You have shown me my soul and your soul. I vow to you to keep your soul lit with light too we pass through the veil together and begin our journey in the afterlife. This is my solemn vow, my oath as a wizard", Edward says his wrists glow gold sealing his vow to me

I smile at him a single tear slides down my face.

"The rings, if you please", the priest says to the ring bearers

I quickly take the ring and put it on my wand and Edward puts my ring on his wand

"Isabella you first"

"With this ring, I pledge my undying love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow, eternally and always. I am honoured to call you my husband and father of my line, the father of my children. As this ring has no end, neither shall my undying love and undying soul for you", I say taking to the ring I pledged my love on and sliding it onto Edward's finger

"Edward", the Priest says

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, my vows to you, my oaths to you and a reminder of my devotion to you always. I am honoured to call you my wife and mother of my line, the mother of our children. With this ring has no end neither will my undying love, soul, light and devotion for you", Edward says taking my pledged ring of his wand and putting it on my finger it glows brightly and pulses with Edward

Edward must have had the jeweller put a cooler bind on them. Edward's was pulsing with my heartbeat too. Someone must have told Edward about that. Because I know I didn't.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its way it is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, love never gives up… Four things remain: faith, trust, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. Love is powerful magic. Always remember that in times of despair.

Isabella and Edward, you now have the opportunity for expressing through your union and partnership, the highest kind of love - through devotion and service to each other; through patience, kindness, and total acceptance of each other. Promise to always see the goodness in your partner, even when it's especially difficult. And wherever you are in your journey through life or in death, may your hearts always find their way home", the priest says

"I invoke my ancestors blessing on my marriage to Edward", I say

Gold light surrounds us blessing us from my ancestors.

"I invoke my ancestors blessing on my marriage to Isabella", Edward says

Again the gold light swirls around us from his ancestors then join with mine. Together our ancestors will protect both of us.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", the priest says, "You may kiss the bride"

Edward kisses me with passion and I return it. Everyone was cheering around us. My Edward was with me forever. Forever bound.

"For the first time Lord and Lady Masen!" the priest says

I smile at everyone Edward had his arm wrapped around me. Everyone was cheering.

We move to the gardens for photos. As cocktail hour begins. I get lots of congratulations from the guests. Edward not leaving my side. Everyone now sits down for dinner. After dinner toasts were going to start. First one up was Stella.

"I have known Izzy for years and I couldn't be more happier for her. She picked a wonderful guy and I and my sisters hope the Red Coats will follow his example", Stella says looking at the boys

Everyone chuckles at the boys expressions. I had to chuckle. I knew my girls wanted their man to step up and propose.

"That will be the day!" Ainslee shouts coursing everyone to laugh, "Septimus will never pluck up the courage!"

"I don't want to hijack your wedding Izzy but I have been challenged", Septimus says standing up and pulling Chrissy up

"It's ok. Do it", I say smiling

"Christina Layla Marrow will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Septimus asks going down on one knee

"Yes I will", Chrissy says kissing him

We all clap. The boys had sour expressions. They were going to have to propose soon. Looks like they will have to man up. I chuckle to myself. Septimus sits down with a smug expression on his face.

"Izzy I am honour to be called your brother. But I have to say as sisters go you are one of the ones with the shortest tempers. Edward good luck with that temper. She has fire in her", Josh says smirking

"You will pay for that one Josh", I say glaring at him but my eyes held amusement in them

"You DO have a temper Izzy", Nerina says smiling

"Thanks I feel so loved", I say

"I love your temper", Edward says in my ear kissing me

"I would like to welcome you to the family Bella. Thank you for _everything_", Edward's Mum says

"Thank you for giving us our life back", Aunt Alice says

"Now you got to start living yours", Aunt Lily says

"I love you guys too", I say

"Isabella was 11 years old when I met her and now she is a grown woman beginning her life with the man she loves. She has done so much for everyone, to protect everyone. That I have been honoured and still honoured to be her teacher at Salem", Professor Samantha Wickem says

"Izzy has been a friend of the goblins for years and is real respected in our community. We offer Izzy and Edward our alliance in anything they my do. Congratulations on your marriage and the from the goblins we hope you have a long lifetime together", Snowshark says

"I have known Izzy since she saved mine and the Presidents life those years ago. She is a fierce fighter. The best I have seem. Edward you couldn't have picked a better wife. You will learn much from her. She has the compassion and the will to get through anything. And I have seen that in you to Edward. To Isabella and Edward!" Derek says raising his glass

"My they have forever together!" Uncle James says raising his glass

Everyone raises their glasses and say, "To Isabella and Edward my they have forever together!"

"Forever", I say clicking my glass with my husbands

"Forever", Edward says kissing me

"Now it is time for the bride and grooms first dance", the MC says

"Will you do me the honour of a dance My Lady Wife?" Edward says offering his hand to me

"I will my Lord Husband", I say taking his hand

We go onto the dance floor and dance. Edward was shocked by how graceful I am.

"I pretended to be clumsy. I am very graceful", I say to him smiling

"You are very beautiful Bella. I love you with all my heart", Edward says kissing me

"As I love you my love. You look quite handsome", I say smiling

Edward twirls me around and kisses me again. As the song comes to an end.

"Now the father daughter dances", the MC says

"Isabella will you let me do the honour of being your substitute? I know I can't replace or be your father but I am willing to fill in for my brother in his honour", Uncle Regulus says

"Of course", I say taking his hand

I dance with Uncle Regulus then Charlie for the father/daughter dances. Edward does a mother son one with his Mum while his Dad dances with me.

"Thank you for bringing us back. To have this moment with our son", Edward SR says

"He would do the same for me", I reply with a smile as the song ends

"Look after him", Edward SR says

"I will", I say

Dancing was now open to everyone I danced with all my brothers and thanked them for the gift. That I would always treasure. I dance with Minister Derek Storm.

"I am going to start looking for a new Deputy Minister of Magic you are going to be very busy from now on", Derek says to me

"I can handle it. But let's make Lerida my substituent when I can't be there", I suggest

"Done. You are going to make a great Queen", Derek says bowing to me as the dance ends

"Everyone move outside it is time for the Red Coats and Skirts surprise for the happy couple", the MC says

I glare at my sisters and brothers as we are ushered outside. I tried reading their mines but they had built strong Occlumency walls to block me.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" Edward asks me

"No idea. This is one of the first secrets they have kept from me", I say

"Izzy you are our sister", Lerida says

"You don't judge us for what we are", Nerina and Chrissy say

"Being part giant", Chrissy says

"Or being a werewolf", Nerina and Ainslee say

"You always treat everyone before yourself", Septimus says

"So we have come up with a display of magic", Josh says

"To Thank you and now Edward for accepting all of us. Everyone has had a little bit of work into it we hope you both enjoy it", Rachael says

That's when the most beautiful animated fireworks light up the sky in silver and gold and blue. Animals like a Phoenix playing with a Unicorn. Then images appear in the fireworks of my deeds with other races accepting them for who they are. I shed a tear Edward hugs me tight as the fireworks go higher up and spell the words 'To Isabella and Edward Masen'.

That's when they stop the whole display had lasted 15 minutes and everyone claps. I give everyone a hug. Thanking them. The Skirts my sisters form a group hug around me.

"We love you Izzy our sister", they say

"I love you too even if you do drive me crazy some times", I say

Everyone laughs.

"Now all single or women looking to get married gather together because the bride is about to throw the bouquet!"

I laugh as all the ladies start a group behind me. I turn my back and switch off my eye and throw the bouquet into the crowd. Someone gasps and I turn around and laugh Adrianna Wickem had caught the bouquet and my Uncle Regulus stared shocked.

"That means your next and I will get to call you Aunty", I say

Everyone laughs.

"Now it is time to say our goodbyes to the Bride and Groom. As they go off on their short but still honeymoon"

"My daughter how you have grown. Have a great time. I love you", Mum says hugging me

"Thanks Mum. I love you too", I say

"Bella thanks for making our Edward so happy. Thank you also for bring us back have a great time. I am honoured to call you my daughter even if it is only my marriage", Elizabeth Masen says hugging me

Many others come to say their goodbyes but we knew we would see each other soon. It was only ten days to Edward and I will be coroneted as King, Queen, Empress, Emperor and Prince Consort. Our Royal wedding. And I still had school to finish.

"Ready my love for my surprise for you?" Edward asks taking my hand

"Yes I am", I say smiling

Adella, Edward's phoenix flies down and in a flash of flame we are gone from Swan Manor and are on a beautiful island.

"There are waterfalls. Magical creatures. Hot magical springs everything", Edward whisperers to me

"What is the name of this Island?" I ask not knowing about this island it was not on either of our lists from the goblins

"Island Isabella"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:) But I will be skipping the honeymoon. I do not do those scenes so use your imagination:) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: A little twist**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .17.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>July 16<em>_th__ 1994_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Today I was going back to Grimmauld place. Not that it has been bad here. Everything has been pleasant. They had, had chocolate pancakes for breakfast. Aunt Petunia said I could have whatever I liked.

I was packing when there was a knock on my door.

"Harry I have something to give you. I should have given it to you years ago. Do you want to know why I treated you so horribly?" Aunt Petunia asks sitting on my bed with a box in her hand

"You don't have too", I say

"Yes I do. I was jealous of my sister. She got lots of friends, a great husband, everything. And I got Vernon who hits me and treats me like I am in the 1960s and a son that takes after his father. Vernon gave my daughter up when she was born because she was a girl he wanted a boy. She was so beautiful. I named her Katie she is a year older then Dudley. Lily saw her and said she had magic and Vernon went of the deeper end and got rid of her I don't even know if she is alive. I suppose I deserve it after everything I put Lily and you through", Aunt Petunia tells me

Katie could it be Katie Bell? Didn't she say she was adopted? Now that I think about it she has Aunt Petunia's hair and eyes.

"Harry this is a photo album of Lily, our parents, grandparents, everything. You deserve to have it. I want you to have it and show it to your children when you have some. I wish I had the time to tell you about them but there are descriptions on the bottom of the photo about who and where it was taken. Again I am sorry about how I acted Vernon threatened you to kill you. I wouldn't let him so I had to treat you horribly. This is the gift I going to give you. So you will know your family", Aunt Petunia says handing me the photo album

Was Aunt Petunia really telling the truth? A women's voice comes in my head and says '_Yes it is all true. She fooled everyone including your parents'_. Maybe I can help her. I trust the voice in my head I don't know why but I do. Professor Dumbledore said I had to live here because of the blood wards that means Aunt Petunia's blood. If she was to come with me would the wards come with me too? We could get a test and see if Katie was her daughter, my cousin.

"Do you want to come with me? Escape here? I think I know your daughter. But we have to be sure. I forgive you Aunt Tuney", I say saying her nickname I said when I was a child

"Vernon will never let me go", Aunt Petunia says

"He has gone to work and Dudley is out bullying with friends. I am sure if you explain things to everyone you will be welcome where I am going", I say

"Harry you remind me off your mother so kind. I will come with you. I need to ask a question do you know Severus Snape?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Yes he is my potions teacher", I say

"I used to have a secret crush on him when we were children. And I owe him apologies for being mean and bitter. Jealousy will do that to you. Harry promise me you will not let that EVER do that to you", Aunt Petunia says looking me in the eyes

"I promise", I say

"How long do I have to pack?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Sirius said he will be here at 1pm", I say

"I will pack and I will tell you stories about your mother and grandparents. But first do you need any help packing?" Aunt Petunia asks

"I got it handled", I say

"I will meet you down stairs soon. I don't have much I wish to take", Aunt Petunia says leaving me

When I am finished an owl comes to the window. I take the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I now know about your Aunt and her situation. You are doing the right thing taking her with you. I have a feeling Vernon will kill her if she stays any longer._

_Your thoughts are right Katie Bell IS your Aunt's daughter. I have including another letter from your Mother for your Aunt. _

_Someone is blocking me but I feel that your Aunt Petunia and Professor Snape are soul mates. And the only reason why they didn't feel it was because your Aunt had the jealously in her and Severus was in league with the Death Eaters and his Muggle hating father._

_Take care of them. Tell your Aunt I will set up a Gringotts Vault for her so she doesn't have to go without money._

_Take care._

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

I am very surprised. But this person has proven we can trust him/her. So my Aunt really is telling the truth. I take my trunk and Hedwig's cage and go down to the living room. Aunt Petunia arrives minutes later with one suitcase.

"Aunt Petunia I just got these two letters. You better read this one first the second will be a shock", I say handing over the letter I had just read.

Tears form in Aunt Petunia's eyes.

"Is what this person saying true?" Aunt Petunia asks me

"Yes. Would you like to read the letter? It will respond to your thoughts or what you say", I say handing her the letter

I sit back and let her read it. I am thinking how will I convince Sirius to take Aunt Petunia with us?

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia's POV<strong>

After everything my nephew has forgiven me. But will my sister? I was scared of Vernon. After what he has already done to me. The parchment lights up and Lily's handwriting appears.

_Petunia,_

_I don't know what to say. I was too busy with my life to watch what Vernon was doing to yours. I have watched as you explained to Harry why you have done what you have done in the past._

_You have made a lot of mistakes. But we all have._

_Are you willing to face them with people that know what you have done to Harry?_

"I am. It is time I face my sins", I whisper

_Good. They will need time to trust you. But I can see now you are becoming my big sister Tuney again. The one I knew from when we were kids. Before everything got in between us._

_It will take time but I can see myself forgiving you. _

_I am sorry you have been through so much and I couldn't help. _

_But know this I am always watching EVERYONE in my family know. That includes you._

_Sort your differences out with Severus. He will treat you better then Vernon ever did. _

_I will always be watching._

_I love you Tuney and I was wrong about you. Now show me the Tuney I remember._

_Love your Sister_

_Lily Rose Evans_

I sob my sister forgave me. I won't if I was her. Now I remember how kind she was just like Harry. Harry is so much like Lily. I need to see their graves. Where Lily and her husband died. Maybe the people who care about Harry will take us there. I will prove I am no longer Petunia Dursley. I am Petunia Evans once again…

* * *

><p><em>One Day earlier…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and I spent the whole night making love when I vision comes to me. It shocks me to the core.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asks stopping kissing me

"Look into my mind. How could I have not seen this!" I say dropping my Occlumency shields

"So Petunia was a victim", Edward states

"Yes. There are no flaws in those visions. Damn it! Bloody Bullocks! Darn the Wife and Child Beater!" I swear getting up summoning a piece of parchment

Edward sees what I am going to do in my brain. I am going to call Aunt Lily and send letters. If Petunia didn't get out of that house now she would be killed when Harry is gone. What a start to the honeymoon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter .18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

A vision comes to me again in the middle of sex. I growl.

"Wife beater is coming home. Harry and Petunia will be stuck there", I say to Edward

"_Harry get out of there now! Vernon is coming"_, I send my thoughts to Harry

When I see they are not getting out of there in time I draw my wand.

"_Expecto Patroumn!" _I say as a silver dragon comes out, "It is IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS. Lord Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Weasley, Mr Moody, Miss Tonks, Miss McGonagall, Harry and his Aunt are about to be attacked by Vernon. Don't ask questions just go to them now! I am sending a healer"

My Patronus goes and I pick up my phone and dial Katie's number.

"Davis", she says

"Katie get to Harry now. They are about to be hurt by Vernon. Bring a few Auror's with you. Say to Vernon he is under arrest from the Crown", I say

"On it Bella!" Katie says hanging up

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asks me

"I will be when I get my hands on the child and wife beater!" I growl

"I love it when your angry", Edward says

"Show me. But don't take offence if I am half spaced out I need to see what is going on", I say kissing Edward

"Of course my love. I don't expect anything different", Edward says

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

It is now close to 1.30 when we hear a knock on the door. I grin Aunt Petunia a smile and go and answer it to find Sirius.

"Hey Pup. Sorry I am late. Ready to go?" Sirius asks

"Slight change of plans. Aunt Petunia is coming with us", I say

Sirius didn't look happy so I explained what is going on.

"I guess she can come then. But I will have to go get Albus to give the address to your Aunt. And tell those back at base. I'll be back soon", Sirius says apparating away

"Sirius will be back soon. He needs to get the address of the place we are staying at. It has a special spell on it and tell them to expect you", I say to my Aunt

"_Harry get out of there now! Vernon is coming", the voice in my head says_

"We need to go Aunt Petunia. Vernon is coming", I say grabbing my trunk

"You go I will hold him off", Aunt Petunia says

"No. We go together", I say not willing to leave my Aunt at the mercy at my Uncle

She told me about my Mum and she has been through as much as me. No way I am leaving.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Vernon yells coming in face going red

"I am leaving you Vernon", Aunt Petunia says, "With my nephew"

"You're not going anywhere woman. To hell with that stupid spell", Vernon says

What spell? I think as Vernon moves to hit me.

Aunt Petunia steps in front of me, "Not my nephew"

Vernon hits her hard to the face then kicks Petunia.

"You should learn by now not to get in my way", Vernon snarls

I was about to defend myself with magic but the front door busts open and a woman and two males come in and stun Vernon.

"I am Kat. I am a healer. Miss Evans do you need healing?" Kat asks

Just then Remus, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Mr Moody, Tonks come in wands draw.

"Don't worry we are Aurors. We are taking Vernon into custody by royal order", the Auror says

"I am Kat I am healing Miss Evans", Kat says waving her wand over Aunt Petunia and healing her, "Drink this for the pain"

Aunt Petunia nods and drinks the potion.

"Now I will finish. You will be fine. We are lucky we got the warning from IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS", Kat says

"Thank you", Aunt Petunia says

"You ok Aunt Tuney?" I ask, "You didn't need to step in front of me"

"You stepped in front of him?" Remus asks

"Yes. He is my nephew. I have always loved him. It was Vernon who stopped me", Aunt Petunia says

"Told you Moony", Sirius says

"We will take him now", Moody says

"Sorry by order of the Crown he is to come with us and face his punishment. He has been warned now he will pay the price he was warned about. Miss Evans, Mr Potter he will never hurt you again. And Mr Dudley Dursley will go to his Aunt. That has already been sorted. IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS will fix everything so you will get all the money from this house and Mr Dursley's asserts", the Auror says

"Take it easy Miss Evans. Lord Potter it was an honour to meet you", Kat says leaving with the two Aurors

"Who the hell were those guys?" Tonks asks

"I don't know. But we should have his trial here. But I am telling Madam Bones and Albus. Now lets get Mr Potter and Mrs Dursley to the safe house", Moody growls

"My Aunt is coming with me", I declare

"Albus has okay it. Read this Petunia", Sirius says not wanting to get on the wrong side of his godson

"We better get moving", Arthur says

"I'll take Harry and Minerva you take Petunia", Sirius says taking my trunk and shrinking it

Sirius takes me and apparates to Grimmauld place. Aunt Petunia and Professor McGonagall appeared next to us. Aunt Petunia was gasping.

"That was interesting", Aunt Petunia says getting her breath back

Number 12 comes out between 11 and 13. And we go inside.

"This is Sirius's house", I say to my Aunt

"You have a wonderful house Sirius", Petunia says

"Thank you. Let's go into the living room and we can all have something to eat and drink. Harry your friends are down playing Quidditch", Sirius says

"Do you want to come Aunt Petunia? I told you some about this sport when we were waiting for Sirius. No offence Sirius, Remus but Aunt Petunia is my relative, my blood it would mean a lot", I say

"We will all go down. Hello Mrs Dursley I am Molly Weasley. We heard from Sirius what you have been through. Your safe here", Mrs Weasley says

"Actually it will be Miss Evans again and please call me Petunia. You're the mother of Harry's best friend?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Yes my youngest son Ronald. I am also sure you meet Fred and George", Mrs Weasley says

"Those boys that came and rescued Harry? I am sorry about that. I tried to stop him. But he hit me and threatened you again", Aunt Petunia says to me

"It is ok. Everything worked out alright in the end", I say

"Come you can meet my boys properly", Molly says

"This way Aunt Petunia I will introduce you to my friends and girlfriend", I say

"I am going to tell Albus what happened", Moody growls from behind us

I take Aunt Petunia down to the basement where this person had built an outdoor place for us to play Quidditch and other things.

"Wow. So this is a spell", Aunt Petunia asks

"Yes. Someone did it we are not sure who. But it is safe. The ground has a cushioning charm on it", Sirius says

"Harry!" my friends say coming over

"This is my Aunt Petunia. Did Mrs Weasley explain what is going on?" I ask

"Yes. It is awful what you two have been through. I am Hermione Granger", Hermione says to Aunt Petunia

"Ron Weasley", Ron says

"Neville Longbottom", Neville says

"Susan Bones", Susan says

"Ginny Weasley", Ginny says

"I am Fred…"

"And I am George Weasley", the Twins say

"This is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood", I say introducing Luna

"Nice to meet you Luna", Aunt Petunia says

"Harry this is my brothers Bill and Charlie", Ron says

"Pleasure to meet you both", I say

"Let's play some Quidditch. Adults versus Kids…", George starts

"Who's in? Kids in on group and adults in another. And those adults who are watching in the stands" Fred finishes

"Before you play Mr Weasley. I have bought Miss Bell here", Professor Dumbledore says coming down with my cousin

Aunt Petunia looks at Katie and sheds a tear. She must know her daughter when she saw her.

"Miss Bell I have explained what has happened. And so have your parents this is your biological mother Petunia Evans", Professor Dumbledore says

"Tell me the truth did you want to give me away?" Katie asks

"Never. Vernon did. I have thought you dead for 15 years", Aunt Petunia says

"Ok. As long as we go slow", Katie says

"Of course. Do you play Quidditch?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Yes", Katie says

"We are about to play. Kids versus Adults want in Katie?" I ask nervously she was on the Gryffindor team but now she knew I was her cousin

"Sure. Who is playing what position?" Katie asks

"I will try Keeper. I want to go on the house team", Ron says

"Chaser for me", Ginny says

"Beaters for us", the twins say

"I will play Chaser", Susan says

"I will be seeker. Let's see what the adult team is", I say

"We have our team!" Ron yells

"I am Chaser", Bill says

"So am I", Tonks says hair flashing brightly

"I am Seeker", Charlie says

"Beater", Sirius says

"Sirius talked me into playing Beater", Remus says with a sigh

"I will be Keeper then", Mr Weasley says surprising his children  
>"You really going to play Dad?" Ginny asks<p>

"Yes. Now we just need one more Chaser", Mr Weasley says

"Minerva how about you?" Sirius asks

"Fine", Professor McGonagall says

We play and Fred and George were better then Sirius and Remus. Sirius yelled at Remus for dropping his beaters bat. Ginny, Susan and Katie pass the Quaffle to each other around the adults. I caught the snitch in a race to the end with Charlie. Our team cheered. We bet the adults! Kids rule!

"Best two out of three?" Sirius asks pouting

"No. We are eating dinner now", Mrs Weasley says hands on her hips

We make our way to the dining room and see that Aunt Petunia had bonded with Mrs Weasley, Esme and Carmen. When Professor Snape walks into the room he freezes eyes on Aunt Petunia and hers on him.

"Petunia", Professor Snape says

"Sev", Petunia says, "I am so sorry"

Tears where going down my Aunt's face and she flings herself at Professor Snape muttering apologies about what has happened in the past.

"Let's eat in the living room", Remus suggests

"But Moony…", Sirius says

"Now Padfoot", Remus says making no room for argument

We go into the living room. I relax finally everything was right…

* * *

><p><strong>Severus's POV<strong>

Seeing Petunia again was like seeing a ghost and when she throws her arms around me and cries I am in shock. But my hands find themselves around her waist and hugging her. I notice everyone leave the room.

"Petunia what happened?" I ask

She tells me everything Vernon did to her. I would really like to kill that Muggle. She apologies again for being mean to me and showed me Lily's letter. If Lily and Harry could forgive her could I?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter is Dedicated to my Handsome Boyfriend Chris. I am so happy to have you in my life:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .19.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>24<em>_th__ of July 1994_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and My honeymoon had been great even with the visions. I am heading to Skirt Mansion today I need to deal with Vernon Dursley. Who will stand trial at the Wizengamot in a few hours. And then tomorrow Edward will be crowned King of Spain, France, Italy and Emperor of Elba.

Now it was going to be hectic.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asks

"I am sending you to France with my copy don't worry she will be me. I am going to be in two places at once but look totally different. I need to see to this Dursley trial. So here is my copy", I say easing a copy of myself one that had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, "This will be Evelynn"

"Be safe", Edward says

"I will you too", I say kissing him the Evelynn goes to his side and they apparate of the island

I grab my bad and apparate to Skirt Mansion.

"Izzy how was it!" Lerida asks

"Great", I say

"Where did you go?" Chrissy asks

"Edward bought an Island and named it Island Isabella. It is so beautiful. Here is a picture of Edward and I in front of one of it's beauty's", I say handing over the photo

Edward and I had been standing in front of a waterfall. I had a blue phoenix flower in my hair and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist both of us smiling. I also hand them other photos of the island.

"The island is beautiful", Mum says

"Where is Edward?" Stella asks

"Edward is with a copy of me called Evelynn. I am in two places at once. I know what I am doing there", I say

"So you had a great time?" Charlie asks

"It was great. Besides from dealing with visions. Now someone what to tell me about that child and wife beater?" I ask

"The trial is in two hours. You will present visions and he will be questioned under truth serum. He has a lawyer. But we all know he is going to Alcatraz Magical Prison", Nadia replies

"Katie how were Petunia and Harry?" I ask

"Petunia was hurt but I healed her. Harry didn't have a scratch on him. I heard Petunia stepped in front of Harry protecting her nephew", Katie replies

"I will give her a vault after the trial. Better get ready. Sisters, Brothers get ready formal robes", I say

Raj and Rama welcome me back

I get dressed in a red dress with gold. And put on my signature cloak and got down stairs everyone was waiting.

"Bella. Ethan proposed", Katie says showing her ring

"Actually all the boys proposed seeing how I did it", Septimus says smirking with his arms around Chrissy

"Well congratulations everyone. We will celebrate later after we put the child and wife beater to prison", I say

"Let's go then", Josh says

"I will open a portal", I say waving my hands

We walk through the portal to the Ministry of Magic our heads held high. The Red Coats forming a guard around me.

"Lady Swan I am to show you too your seat", a Auror says

"I know where my seat is", I say

The Auror blushes, "Sorry my Lady"

I sit in my chair near the judges stand. Derek is on one side and I'm on the other. The girls all sit in their seats that they had been given by Derek. Soon the room is full with all the Wizengamot members. Many smiling at me. Some were confused as to where Edward was. But that can't be helped. I could have made a copy of Edward but he would have taken focus of his coronation. So I will do this alone.

"I am Judge Mandrick Sawson. Bring in the accused", the Judge says

Vernon comes in, in chains he looked furious. He was placed in a chair and chained to the chair next to his lawyer.

"Are you Vernon Alvin Dursley?" the Judge asks

"Yes", Vernon spits out

"You are accused of assault on a spouse, assault on a minor, rape, embezzlement, holding someone against their will and neglect. Also says here the prosecution are wanted too file divorce pending on the verdict we will decide on the rest. How do you plead?" the Judge asks

"Not guilty", Vernon says

"Very well. Call your first witness Prosecutor Aslan", the Judge says

"I call Lady Katie Davis to the stand", Prosecutor Aslan says

Katie gets up from her seat and sits in the witness box.

"Do you swear to tell the truth?"

"I swear a witches oath to it for this trial", Katie says

"Lady Davis you are a Healer and Student is that correct?" Prosecutor Aslan says

"I am", Katie replies

"When did you meet the accused Vernon Dursley?" Prosecutor Aslan asks

"One day a couple of weeks ago. Lady Swan-Masen and some friends went to warn him about his behave to his nephew", Katie replies

"Did you see him any other times?" Prosecutor Aslan asks

"Yes. When he was bashing his wife just a few days ago", Katie replies

"Can you tell us want happened?" Prosecutor Aslan asks

Katie explains everything of what happened. Including Petunia's injuries.

"Thank you Lady Healer Davis. No more questions", Prosecutor Aslan says sitting down

"Miss Davis", the Lawyer says

"Lady Davis or the very least Healer Davis", Katie corrects

"Fine Lady Davis how old are you?" the lawyer asks

"17", Katie replies

"How long have you been a certified healer?" the Lawyer asks

"4 years. Prosecutor Aslan has my Healer certificate", Katie replies

"So you think you are qualified to be a Healer at 17", the Lawyer says

"I took many medical tests and got my Mastery in Healing. You will fine NO floor in my work. Everything I found while running a scan on Miss Evans, Prosecutor Aslan has", Katie says

"Here it is ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot. A copy is now at all you tables", the Prosecutor says

"Did you scan the boy?" the Lawyer asks

"Yes. Briefly", Katie replies

"Here are those records too", the Prosecutor says

"No more questions", the Lawyer says scowling

"Re-direct your honour", the Prosecutor says

"I will allow it", the Judge says

"Lady Healer Davis can you run a scan on Vernon Dursley? As we have an informant that says he has a drinking problem", the Prosecutor says

"I object", the Lawyer says

"I will allow it", the Judge says

Katie runs a scan and the paper comes out of her wand.

"What are the readings Lady Healer Davis?" the Prosecutor asks

"He is extremely unhealthy. His liver and kidneys are not coping", Katie says

"Your professional opinion?" the Prosecutor asks

"My professional opinion for the Liver and Kidney damage is done by drinking. Mr Dursley is an Alcoholic and is on the verge of getting Diabetes if his eating habits don't change soon", Katie replies

"Thank you Lady Healer Davis. No more questions", the Prosecutor says

"I AM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!" Vernon yells

"Be quiet Mr Dursley", the Judge says, "Call your next witness Prosecutor Aslan"

A goblin testify on the bank records showing the embezzlement. Victims of Vernon's rape had given statements that had been read out.

"I call Lady Isabella Swan-Masen", the Prosecutor says saying my name

I walk to the witness stand and I see Vernon's eyes go wild.

"Do you swear to tell the truth?"

"I swear a witches oath", I say

"Lady Swan-Masen when were you made aware of Mr Dursley's behaviours?" Prosecutor asks

"I have only known about the neglect and abuse for years on his nephew and only a few days on his wife. Here are my visions from what Vernon has done. You can check but they are authentic", I say pulling the memories out of my head and putting them in the view pensieve

The Judge checks they and says their authentic. Then they play everyone was horrified.

"Is that all the evidence and questions?" the Judge asks

"No sir", the Prosecutor says

"No sir", the Lawyer says hanging his head

"Members of the Wizengamot please cast your vote", the Judge says

I tap my wand on the black stone for guilty of all charges. I smile when I get a vision of the outcome.

"The verdict is guilty of all charges by the members of the Wizengamot", the Judge declares, "I am by law to decide a fair sentence for all your crimes Mr Dursley. Court will resume in one hour after I talk to Lady Swan-Masen"

I follow the judge to his private chambers.

"That is the worst piece of scum I have seen!" the judge declares

"I agree. We need to come up with prison time. I will admit I threatened to kill him if he touched Harry again but tacitly he didn't. But if you what my say I say 40 years in prison, non-parole period of 35 years. He will get an automatic divorce. And I suggest he would give all his assesses to Petunia in compensation. On his realise he will not be allowed within 500 metres of Petunia, Harry, Petunia's daughter or any future children", I say fairly

"That will work. I have a couple of other things but don't worry", the Judge says

"Then we have a decision", I say

"Don't worry Lady Swan-Masen your families honour will be restored. I just need to talk for one more person go on", the Judge says

I sit in my set wondering want he is going to do. I just looked at the Guilty verdict I didn't look at the punishment.

"The prisoner will rise to hear his sentencing", the Judge says finally coming into the room

Vernon was pushed to his feet. After trying to hit the Auror. Well that is not going to do him any favours.

"Vernon Alvin Dursley as of this moment all your assets and the sale of your house will go to your ex-wife Petunia Evans. Who will get a divorce from you immediately. Now on we go. You will view all your bad deeds in the victims memories you will feel, see and everything they do. You will relive all of those events of the crimes you have done. On too your sentence you will serve 45 years in Alcatraz Magical Prison with a non-parole period of 37 years. On your realise from Alcatraz you will be wearing an ankle monitor for a period of 10 years. You will be on a good behaviour period for the rest of your life. Also on your realise you will not be allowed within 700 metres of Petunia Evans, Harry Potter and all future and present children Petunia Evans has or will have. That is my verdict! Is your honour served Lady Swan-Masen?" the Judge asks

"It is your honour", I say smirking at the stunned look on Vernon's face

"GIVE ME A FAIR TRIAL YOU FREAKS!" Vernon yells

"You have had one Mr Dursley", the Judge says

"I WANT A TRIAL BY THE QUEEN'S COURT!" Vernon yells

"Queen Elizabeth II has also has passed Judgement. You are exiled from Great Britain and the Commonwealth. Queen Evelynn and King Edward have also passed judgement. You will be on the do not fly list for all these countries:

All Commonwealth Nations and

Spain

France

Italy

Elba

Russia

Germany

Portugal

Norway

Sweden

Finland

"That is the final verdict", the Judge says

"YOU WILL PAY. I WILL KILL YOU. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP!" Vernon continues to yell as Aurors drag him out but my ear can still hear them.

Honestly will that man stop he is giving me a headache.

"Paperwork Lady Swan-Masen. You wanted to sort everything out", the Judge says

"Thank you", I say leaving with the Skirts and Red Coats.

Derek stops us

"Do you want to unofficially do your N.E.W.T.S?" Derek asks

"Make it happen and we will do it at Swan Manor", I say

"I will owl you with the times for all of you to do your N.E.W.T.S enjoy your day", Derek says leaving

"So what are you doing now?" Sophie asks

"I have to go to Gringotts. I will see you all at home", I say apparting out

I walk through Dragon City with Raj and Rama at my side. I go straight to Gringotts.

"Lady Swan-Masen should I get Rackrook?" a goblin asks

"Yes please", I say

"Good day Lady Swan-Masen", Rackrook says leading me to a conference room

"Hello Rackrook. I am planning on doing business today. I also want to thank the goblins for uncovering everything on Vernon Dursley so quickly", I say taking a seat

"It was our pleasure. So what can I do for you today?" Rackrook asks

"I would like to open a vault for Petunia Cassandra Evans and a trust vault for Katie Bell her daughter", I say

"How much do you want in the trust vault?" Rackrook asks

"10,000 Galleons a year till she turns 17 and then she will get 1,000,000 Galleons", I say

"Ok now for Miss Evans", Rackrook says

"Here are the papers for the selling of the house and assets. They are to go into this vault we are setting up", I say

"It will be done. How much do you want to put in this vault?" Rackrook asks

"5,000,000 Galleons", I say

"We will transfer the Galleons over Izzy", Rackrook says

"I will await you to give me the keys", I say

20 minutes later two keys in hand I walk out of Gringotts, go to the broom store and by an engraved broom for Katie and apparate to Skirt Mansion. My double was nearly ready for Edwards coronation. Ok everything is under control…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter .20.**

* * *

><p><em>25<em>_th__ of July 1994_

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

It has been great living now at Grimmauld place. I have gotten to know my cousin better. Katie was having a good time here too. Aunt Petunia and Professor Snape seem to be getting really close. Professor Snape spends his time here. Mrs Weasley has been teaching Aunt Petunia some new recipes. Aunt Petunia and Katie are getting closer. Katie calls her Petunia. She says she can't say Mum just yet. Too early.

We are sitting down for lunch when an unfamiliar brown owl flies in with a big parcel and letters. The parcel looked like a broom.

Remus waves his wand declaring it was safe. The parcel was address to Katie.

"Go ahead and open it Katie", I say

"There is a letter on it", Katie says

"You can read it to yourself or out loud", Professor Snape says

"I'll read it out loud", Katie says

_Dear Katherine Evans-Bell_

_I am writing this to offer like everyone else my protection. I may not be there in person but I am good at keeping people out of danger from where I am. _

_Now as a gift for you well three gifts. Gift one is the owl that came with this bundle. Name her as you wish. Another one is the key is for a Gringotts Vault I have sorted out for you. It will re-fill 10,000 Galleons a year till you turn 17 and then I have had 1,000,000 Galleons put in there to be available when you turn 17. Don't try and give the money back. The goblins will not allow it._

_Now the third present is for you. I heard you are on the Quidditch team. Well this should help make you are star player more then you already am._

_My the light stay with you_

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_PS: Don't blame your mother. Your father was the one to give you up. She wanted you fully. I have ways of knowing._

Katie finishes reading shocked looking at the key. I know how she felt I had a lot of money too. But most my own. This person who had been helping us has given Katie some money for now and the future. Who has that type of money?

"It is a Firebolt with my name engraved in gold on it", Katie says opening the parcel

It said on it _'Katherine Cassandra Evans-Bell' _

"Wow the Gryffindor team has 4 Firebolts now on the team! We will win again this year", Ron exclaims

"Ronald hush", Mrs Weasley says

"Who?" Katie asks

"This person has been in contact with us for a few weeks. We don't know who it is, we don't even know if it is a he or she", Sirius says

"I didn't need the money", Katie says

"She or he won't take it back. We tried. But the goblins refused to give the person back their money", Mr Weasley says

"Can I right a reply? A thank you?" Katie asks

"Yes. Your new owl should know the way", Remus says

"What are you going to name her?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Breathless I think is a good name", Katie says patting the owl who hoots at her knew name

"Petunia here is a letter for you", Professor Snape says handing her the envelope

Aunt Petunia opens it and a key like Katie's drops out. Aunt Petunia's eyes widen.

"Why would this person give me a Gringotts key?" Aunt Petunia asks

"The letter will probably tell you", Professor Snape says

_Dear Petunia Cassandra Evans,_

_I must admit I haven't been a big fan of yours. But know I know what you been through. I will help you in whatever way I can. That includes protecting you._

_Now my people have dealt with Vernon you won't see him again. He is alive. But in a prison I am not telling you about it is better this way. He was tried and got a heavy sentence for his crimes. He did more than you thought. I won't go into details about what he did. But I will tell you the judges sentence moment all Vernon's assets and the sale of the house will go to you and the money will be put in the vault I will talk about later in the letter. You are also automatically divorced from Vernon and can now official call yourself Petunia Evans once again. Vernon will have to relive those days of his victims from their point of view. Which I have to say is painful. _

_Now his sentence is 45 years in prison for every crime he has committed against you, Harry and everyone else who has been a victim to him. He has a non-parole period of 37 years. On his release from prison he will have to wear an ankle monitor for a period of 10 years. He will also be put on a good behaviour bond for the rest of his life. Not allowed to enter to UK upon his release from prison. Also on his release he is not allowed within 700 metres of you or Harry or Katie or any other children you might have. _

_Dudley is now in the custody of his Aunt Marge. Which I don't think is good but seeing as how the boy treats you he will go there and be monitored and talked to once a week by a psychiatrist by order of the court. If his behaviour doesn't improve or the psychiatrist thinks he is a danger to others he will be sent to a school for violent and unstable people. Don't feel bad. It was Vernon who made him what he is. He will hopefully learn from his fathers sentence. _

_I have pushed this to the limit to get him tried quickly so know you can have some closure and you might find yourself falling in love with an old friend. Which I couldn't have been more pleased about. Tell him your feelings it is always better to do it before it is too late. You never know what will happen. _

_Like what happened with you and Lily. You never got to apologies in person. But as she said in her letter to you she forgives you. Your sister loves you and wants you to be happy with your daughter. Lily is thrilled to have a niece. Know she is always watching over everyone she loves and that includes you Petunia and you Katie. I think I even heard James say he is going to watch over you all too. And no I am not kidding. I would never kid about something like this._

_Now to the vault. As you have found there is a Gringotts key. I have taken the liberty of setting up a vault for you. I know Vernon took all your money. But soon you will have what he owes you back. But I have put some money into the vault. You might want to sit down if you haven't already because the amount I put into your vault is 5,000,000 Galleons. And it is NOT a loan. It is all yours to do what you will with it. Buy yourself what you want now that you are free._

_Let Molly, Tonks, Minerva and the other ladies take you to Diagon Alley and spend a bit. They can spend the money I gave them too and yes I haven't forgotten! USE IT._

_Now I must go. Be safe. May the light stay with you._

_IENEARMJFLADAJERSODTCXMRKIABS_

_PS: The Goblins are handling the sale of Vernon's house and other matters. They will put the money into your vault when the house is sold._

"That is a lot of money isn't it?" Aunt Petunia asks

"Yes. A very lot. You will be able to do things yourself", Professor Snape says

"Vernon is in prison. I thought I was going to have to see him to get him put away. But I didn't. I can't thank whoever this is enough. Now I don't have to worry about him. Dudley I will still worry about but he does need to be helped before he can see me. So I will tell her that. I will write her a letter now. Can I send it with yours Katie?" Aunt Petunia asks my cousin

"Of course. They are both going to the same place", Katie says

"How about after you right your letters us ladies go to Diagon Alley and have ourselves a little shopping trip. The kid girls can come too", Mrs Weasley suggests

"Sounds great Molly", Aunt Petunia says with a smile

"I guess us boys will plan Quidditch", Ron says

"Is that all you think about?" Hermione asks him

"Well kind off…ow Hermione that hurt", Ron says from where Hermione had hit him

"Boys", Hermione says

"I am not going to play Quidditch I am probably going to read a book", I say

"Come on Harry", Ron begs

"No. Neville do you want to do some of that homework with me?" I ask Neville

"Sure", Neville says

"Well you are missing out Pup", Sirius says

Once the letters where off Aunt Petunia and all the girls left to go shopping and the boys minus Neville and me when to do our homework. I wanted it completed before my birthday so I can play the rest of the summer. I told Neville the idea and he liked it so we are going to do our homework till the girls get back.

I had the TV on in the background but decided to turn it off. It was going on about some kind of Royal Coronation that was taking place today. I didn't want that to distract me so I turned it off.

I hope no one else but Neville interrupts me I REALLY wanted to get this all done. For the first time I wanted to hand in my summer homework…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

**Next Edward's Coronation.**


End file.
